Vengeful
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Alucard breaks the Master and Childe bond after Seras had failed a mission and disappointed him greatly. All Seras has on her mind is revenge and hatred, revenge not only on Hellsing but on her ex-master, Alucard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you will enjoy this story, I just hope that it goes well. Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The last few days...no weeks, I've been a disappointment, constantly failing missions, failing to drink blood, and failing to make my Master proud. Sir Integra was pissed at me because of all the missions that I failed and all the vampires that got away because of me. Pip talked to me less, he said that he wasn't mad at me but I could tell that he was. Walter kept trying to tell me that I was a rooky and that I would get better but he stopped saying that about four weeks ago when I messed up for the third time. And just moments ago the freak vampire got away because of me, I accidentally blew a giant hole in the wall from my Harkonnen and he got away by this. I hung my head as my Master walked up to me, his fangs elongated, his eyes glowing a dark crimson from anger as he looked at the hole to me. Master growled, threw a near by chair at the wall, and then grabbed me by my neck, raising me a few feet off the ground, I struggled in his grasp, grabbing his hand and wrist, a few blood tears escaping my eyes, this time I did it.

"You damn fool!" Alucard growled.

"M-M-Master!" I managed to get out.

"Silence!" Alucard roared shaking me. "You have been a great disappointment, Police Girl! I do not tolerate a weak fledging, someone who calls themself a true Noseferatu when they are not, when they are not even good enough to be dirt on my boot!"

"P-please, Master!" I said through sobs, he just growled again in anger, he threw me against a wall pinning me to it, he raised me a foot higher then himself and looked up at me as I struggled.

"You are nothing!" Alucard said, I heard some people gasp, I looked over to see a few soldiers near us, they looked at Alucard in fear, they were concerned for me. I looked back at Master, he didn't notice the humans, his anger was blocking it.

"I'm sorry, Master." I whimpered, blood tears flowing down my face and hitting his white gloved hand, Alucard's expression did not soften, he looked at me with hatred, his fangs digging into his bloody bottom lip. Alucard growled once more and then threw me down onto the floor, I looked up at him, his back to me.

"Stop your whining, dog!" Alucard said. "I've heard enough from you!" Alucard turned around, his black flames around him in anger. "You're nothing but a disappointment, fledging!...My fledging, funny now how I thought that you would be a powerful Noseferatu but you're no better then those weak vampires we put down." Alucard's words hurt me, my heart ached, I looked down ashamed. "I am done with you!" I looked up with wide eyes.

"Master?!" I practically shouted, Alucard gripped my neck again and rose me a few feet off the ground, he put his right gloved hand on my chest where my heart was, his gloves glowing red. "Master!" I was so scared, I didn't know what was happening. What is he doing?! There was a great pain where his hand was, I screamed in pain. "Master!" Alucard ignored my pleas and kept it up, the pain becoming worse, Alucard then dropped me, I knew what had happened, he had just destroyed our Master and Childe bond, breaking it, releasing me. I was no longer his fledging and I will never be a No Life Queen, Alucard. Why? "Master..."

"I am no longer your Master. You are now just like those other vampire freaks that we kill and maybe one day I'll have the pleasure of killing you." Alucard said, I shook my head, this can't be happening! This has to be a bad dream! No! Please stop! I closed my eyes and started crying. God! Please make this stop! Master! I will be killed one day by my Master's hand! I never thought that would happen! He can't be serious, this must be a lesson of his! One horrible lesson! Please! I just wish that it was a punishment, a lesson! I looked back up at him, Alucard growled in fury and then turned his back to me, he walked down the hall walking past the humans, I looked at them for help, they looked at me, then at each other, and then they followed Alucard down the hall. I fell to my side, this can't be happening! Alucard will come back any second and give me his blood so I can be his fledging again and say that I had to learn a lesson. I waited a good hour or two but he never showed. Alucard left me.

I cried some more, I curled up into a ball and cried. But that was soon replaced with anger, my demon came roaring out, I bared my fangs as my eyes glowed a dark crimson. He left me here! He destroyed our bond! Pip just stood there and watched, he didn't do anything! And Sir Integra, she didn't have him come back to give me his blood, she ignored me like dirt on her shoe! I threw my fist through a wall in anger, I stood up. How dare they! I was always there for Hellsing, I always helped! I may have messed up but I was a rooky! They should have trained me more and helped instead of insult me and make me mess up more by worrying what they will think! All I could feel was hate, hatred towards everybody, Sir Integra, Pip, Walter, and most of all Alucard, I hated Hellsing. I grinned wickedly, I'll get my revenge, on all of them, I will get my revenge on Hellsing!

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I know, it's a short chapter but I promise that the 2 chapter will be longer. Hoped that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm glad that you're enjoying this story! Poor Seras. =' ( Here is chapter 2, please enjoy and review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next few days I willingly drank...but not from blood bags.

Just last night, Alucard threw me into the dirt, left me, now I stood outside in a dark alley way, watching as humans go by. My eyes would have been glowing in the dark and noticeable to the people but I toned them down so it wasn't noticeable. I could smell so many types, type A, type AB, type B, and type O, I sniffed the air. once more the blood types coming to my nose, I purred, so delicious. I walked closer to the sidewalk and waited for the next passerby, a young woman, with long blonde hair and green eyes walked up, she wore a dark blue dress and held a black purse. I grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her into the alley, I threw her against the wall, she screamed scared.

"Please, don't hurt me!" The woman screamed cowering, she wouldn't look up at me. "Please..don't rape me!"

"Shut it!" I yelled grabbing her by the neck and raising her off the ground, I pinned her to the wall, she looked at me with sad scared eyes, tears streaming down her face. I grinned wickedly and then sank my fangs into her neck, she whimpered, type AB, my favorite. The warm crimson liquid flowed into my mouth, it was so much better then those blood bags! I finished her off, she fell to the floor dead, I stared at her, wiping the blood from my lips, and then I slammed my foot down upon her head, smashing it into the pavement, there now she won't come back a ghoul. I heard laughing behind me, my eyes glowed red, my fangs elongated, I turned around. Behind me stood a twenty year old, he had black hair, pale skin, red eyes, he wore a long sleeve gray shirt and black pants, he wasn't scrawny, a few inches taller then me, and he had muscles on his arms but I didn't back down.

"Aren't you a bloodthirsty one." The man said, he was leaning against the building but then he stood up and took a few steps towards me, I crouched, getting ready to attack the stranger.

"Who are you?!" I growled.

"I'm David, my lady." The man said bowing slightly in a respectful way.

"What are you?!" I ask.

"Same as you, a vampire." David said.

"Don't you compare me to you! I am nothing like you!" I roared, I ran up and grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall, he just smiled down at me. Before I could do or say anything else, David turned the tables, I was the one against the wall and him grasping my neck. I growled in anger.

"Am I nothing like you?" David whispered in my ear.

"NO! You're a freak! A vampire freak! I am a true vampire!" I roared throwing him off of me and we landed on the floor with me on top of him, I glared down at him.

"Who said I was a vampire freak?" David said not offended at all, my expression softened.

"What?" I ask.

"I am also a true vampire, I was not created like those other pathetic vampires." David said, I quickly got off of him and helped him up.

"I'm sorry." I said putting my hands behind my back and looking down at the floor, he put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"That's okay. What's your name?" David ask.

"Seras." I said looking back up at him with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Seras." David said raising my hand and kissing it lightly, I blushed at his action.

David had become the light in my darkness, he made me smile and happy, I told him everything about Hellsing and he grew furious about what my Master had done to me. He vowed that he would help me get my revenge. David and I stick together, he helped me grow stonger over the years, he respected my wishes also, I would make out with him but whenever he wanted to have sex I would have to deny and he respected that happily with no hurt feelings. David stayed by my side, we fought together, drank together, danced together, and we shared a coffin together. I soon grew into a powerful vampire but of course not as powerful as a No Life King or Queen, but more powerful then any other vampire, even stronger then David. After a few days of hanging around David, after we met, we hung around a small dancing place and sat down and talked about different things.

"David, who was your Master? What was she like?" I ask, David looked down at the table kind of sad and then looked over at me.

"Rhima, my Master, she turned me about twenty-four years ago. She was the sweetest thing I ever saw, so gentle and soft, I was dying when she found me. I was walking home but was jumped by a gang, I tried to fight them off but one had a knife and stabbed me a few times and left me to die. Rhima turned me and I became her childe, she taught me many things and I loved her like a friend or an older sister, maybe even as a mother. But then she died." David said, I put my hand on top of his, a sign of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, David, how did she die?" I ask.

"I killed her. I went through a blood rage and killed her, I loved her blood, so sweet and wonderful like her, so I lost it and sucked her dry." David said.

"Wish that happened between me and my Master." I said looking away from David, this time David put his hand down upon mine, I looked up at him, he smiled at me.

"It will, I promise you that, my Seras, that you will get your revenge." David said.

"Thanks, David." I said.

* * *

**A Few Nights Ago (When Alucard freed Seras)**

I appeared in Sir Integra's office, she was puffing a cigar like always, she said that it helped with the stress but I just kept teasing her saying that it was going to kill her and then she glared at me and put a bullet in my head. I leaned against the wall, my form covered in the shadows that the moon was causing, Sir Integra didn't look up at me but she knew that I was there.

"Report." Integra said.

"Mission incomplete." I growled remembering my ex-fledging.

"Was it Seras again?" Integra ask, she stood up and walked to her window staring out it. "That girl, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with her."

"That's a problem you no longer have to worry about." I said grinning, I don't know why, inside I felt empty, alone, my demon roaring at me in anger, but I just ignored those feelings and grinned. Sir Integra turned around and looked at me with curious eyes.

"What?" Integra ask. "What did you do, Alucard?"

"My Fledging is no longer my fledging, she is just a weak pathetic vampire now, like all the rest that we hunt, if you actually think about it she's still the same just more...alone." I said my grin vanishing. Seras was alone, ever since she was a child and her parents left her, she has been alone in the world, until that night when I found her and brought her to Hellsing. She no longer felt alone, she felt like she had a family and hoped that I would never leave her side, that's why she never drank my blood, because she didn't want to be left alone in the world. But I took that from her, leaving her alone in the world.

"You what?! Seras may have been a screw up but she was one of my best slayers!" Sir Integra yelled, after a few minutes of silence Sir Integra sat down. "Does it remind you of anyone, vampire?"

"Master?" I ask confused.

"Being left alone in the world, does it remind you of anyone?" Sir Integra ask, I thought about it, it reminded me of myself, alone for centuries, everyone fearing me or hating me, the one actually person that loved me and didn't think of me as a monster was my loyal Fledging, Seras. When I turned her that feeling of being alone vanished.

"Yes, Master." I said.

"I want you to find Seras and bring her back! Do you understand my orders?!" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes, my Master." I said grinning and bowing my head slightly.

"Good! Now go!" Sir Integra ordered, I demateralized and appeared back at the building where I destroyed our bond. But she was gone and since that I destroyed our bond I couldn't go into her mind to see where she was, I couldn't smell her or hear her thoughts. I searched around London but there was no sign of her anywhere, before dusk, I went back to Hellsing Manor.

...

The next night, I was still looking for Seras, I stopped in my tracks once I heard a scream and could smell blood. I walked towards it, there in an alley way was Seras but she was on the floor with a man, a few feet from them was a dead woman. I growled in anger, just last night I destroyed our bond and here she was with another man, getting over the bond fast! I punched the wall in anger, pieces of brick sprinkling everywhere, I demateralized. The little bitch! I'm glad that I destroyed this bond! Loyal Fledging my ass! I appeared in my Master's study growling, I threw a chair against the wall, Sir Integra looked at me with annoyed eyes.

"Where is Seras, vampire?" Integra ask.

"POLICE GIRL IS DEAD!" I shouted and then demateralized myself to my chambers.

* * *

I fell back into my chair.

"Dead?" I said looking down at my desk with sad eyes. The young girl, was dead. "Seras." Who would kill her? Alucard? No, he seemed to upset about this. Maybe a fight with another vampire but he was too much for her? Oh, the poor girl. Damn Alucard! It was his fault that she was dead! If he had never destroyed that bond she would have never tried to prove herself and got herself killed! Wait until Pip heres about it, he would probably go down and try to fight Alucard but then back down. I shook my head in disappointment, if anybody is a disappointment here, it was Alucard, always causing trouble, always making enemies. Seras was the only good thing here, she was too innocent and sweet, she should have never became a vampire, but she had to in order to survive.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you liked it, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, after I've done a few chapters on this I PROMISE that I'll post a few chapters for Master and Childe Part 2. Please enjoy and review!**

**Vampire from hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Six Years Later**

It has been six years since that horrible night, the night when I planned revenge on Hellsing. David and I were sitting on the couch in our manor that we bought five years ago, David was drinking from my neck, I moaned in ecstasy, I put my hand on the back of his head and leaned in more. The room was dark, the only light was the moonlight that was shining in from behind us, we were seated on a crimson couch, I wore my red dress that David loved, David was wearing a black victorian suit that looked very nice on him.

"David." I moaned, David pulled away smiling.

"Seras." David said licking over his fangs, I smiled at him and then brought my lips up to meet his, he forced his tongue into my mouth, I met it happily tasting some of my blood, he pulled away and grinned. "So good."

"Delicious." I whispered.

"Tell me, my little Seras, do you want good news?" David ask, I set my head on the couch and looked at him.

"What?" I said in a sexy tone, he brought his lips down upon mine, it was a small kiss, he raised his head again, his lips only an inch from mine, our breaths mingling together. I could feel his hand resting on my waist, the other on the back of the couch near my head.

"Hellsing...is having a grand ball." David whispered, forming another kiss, I smiled and pulled back.

"Excellent." I said. "When is this?"

"Tomorrow night." David said, David embraced me more, my back hit the seat of the couch and David was on top of me, I giggled, David kissed my neck and then bit back into it, I moaned. I pushed his shirt to the side and bit into his shoulder, his warm crimson liquid flowing into my mouth.

* * *

Tomorrow night I was having a Christmas Ball, it was for Hellsing and other important people like the Round Table, the dress code was suit/dress and mask. My father always threw A Masquerade Ball on Christmas, he thought that it fit. I was in the grand ball room now watching as the decorators worked on the room, there were decorations all through out the room, a table was set up on the far side of the room, food will be set out tomorrow before the party starts. Everything was organized, we just have to worry about tomorrow, I don't know why balls were such a big deal, every time I threw one at the end of the night I had a huge head ache and I wanted to shoot something. I left the room, a cigar in my mouth, Walter walking by my side, he followed me into the study, I sat down as he stood in front of my desk.

"Would you like your tea, Sir Integra?" Walter ask.

"No, thank you, Walter." I said waving my hand.

"Very well, then would you like to go over the guest list?" Walter ask.

"Yes, once more, who is attending?" I ask. Walter pulled out a list of people and went down the list.

"It's a short one this year." Walter said.

"What? That's bloody long!" I said, he just said about everybody I knew, only two or three of the Round Table weren't coming but others were coming.

"There was much more last year, do you not remember?" Walter ask.

"Guess not, I hate Christmas Balls." I said leaning back in my chair.

"Then why go through the trouble to do one?" Walter ask.

"Because of my Father, he did it every year and I'm keeping that tradition." I said looking up at the portrait of my father that was hanging on the left wall.

"I see." Walter said. "Is there anything else you need, Sir Integra?"

"No, you're dismissed Walter." I said.

"Good Night. Sir." Walter said bowing and then walking out of the room.

"Are you attending tomorrow, vampire?" I ask, Alucard appeared from the shadows in the corner of the room, a grin on his face.

"If you would like me to, Master." Alucard said.

"As long as you behave yourself." I said.

"When haven't I been good?" Alucard teased, I glared at him.

"Leave before I change my mind. You could spend Christmas alone in your chambers." I said, I have a feeling that he might like that. "Never mind what I said, you're attending the Ball."

"Yes, my Master." Alucard said pissed.

"Now, leave me." I said turning my chair towards the window and looked out it. I remember seven Christmas agoes when Seras was here, she loved it so much, she danced with Pip, had a few laughs with soldiers and Walter, the first party I actually enjoyed. Seras talked to me, through the whole party she smiled, she wore a long red dress that flowed around her feet, she looked goregous in it. That was when she also spent more time with Alucard, Alucard actually didn't keep his distance from her and they danced with each other and happily talked in the shadows of the corner of the rooms while sharing a blood pack. I closed my eyes trying to forget that night.

* * *

She wanted me to attend?! I wanted to sit in my chambers, I did not want to stand in a room with a bunch of humans! Sir Integra turned her chair towards the window and looked out it, I heard her thoughts, she was remembering the last Christmas with Seras that took place seven years ago. I growled, damn her! Damn that traitor! Seras was nothing to me! The next time I see her I will make sure to kill her really making her dead instead of having everyone think that she's dead! I growled once more and then vanished to my chambers. At night would try to find Seras, hunt her down, but there has been no sign of her, there have been killings and we haven't been able to find the vampire that has done this but it couldn't be Seras...could it? Seras can't even drink from a blood pack, why would she switch to humans?! The damn girl is probably dead, probably starved herself to death, or ran into another vampire, maybe the one that I saw that night killed her? It just angered me thinking about the vampire holding what used to be mine! I threw my small table across the room, my bottle of blood falling to the floor and breaking into smaller pieces of glass.

The table hit the wall and shattered as well, I knocked over my throne and stomped on the arm rests breaking it as well, I pulled my lid of my coffin off its hinges and threw it across the room. It landed on the floor with a loud bang. I slammed my coffin to the wall, I punched the wall in anger, my demon roaring and sending tremors through the house, my demon dogs getting loose and running around my chambers barking madly. I pulled apart my throne since I couldn't find anything else to destroy...wait! I demateralized and appeared in my Childe's room, I looked at it extremely pissed. That bitch! I smashed her table and slammed her chair on top of her coffin also breaking the coffin lid in the process. I threw her mirror onto the floor, I tore apart her coffin bed and shredded her blanket and pillow. I slammed my fist into her wardrobe breaking the doors off their hinges and tearing up her clothes that laid inside. I pushed the wardrobe over and stood breathing heavily in the middle of my mess. I looked around angry, my eyes glowing a dark crimson, my fangs elongated, my shadows flaming around me.

I could hear my demon dogs barking from my chambers, some followed me and was running around her room causing more of a mess. I growled again, sending another tremor through the house, I then took control of myself again but my anger still dangerously high, I looked at the mess I had caused, I used my shadows to put stuff back together and used my powers to fix the damage. After three minutes I looked over her room, it was back to normal as if nothing ever happened, I brought my demon dogs back and materalized to my room, I used my power once more to fix everything in my room. I sat down on my throne still pissed. Only one thing going through my head. Seras.

* * *

**The Next Night**

I looked at myself in the mirror, I wore a crimson dress that flowed around my feet, it was like the last Christmas I had with Hellsing only this one was a crimson and was more daring. It revealed more of my neck and cleavage. I wore red high heels and a red mask that went with the dress. I looked behind me where David was standing, he wore a black victorian suit, like the one he wore last night, and had a red bow tie, his mask also red like mine, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, he put his arms around my waist.

"Are you ready, darling?" David ask.

"Yes, you look marvelous." I said.

"And you're goregous like always." David said, our crimson eyes glowing as we stared at each other. I materalized us, we stood a little outside Hellsing property, I looked up at David.

"Remember to hide your eyes, dear." I said as my eyes turned back to my sky blue, it hasn't been blue for six years now, they had remained crimson every since that horrible night.

"Of course." David said, his eyes turned a dark brown, I looked at Hellsing, I haven't seen it in forever, once again not since that horrible night, I took a deep breath in and then let it out. "Are you ready, my Seras?"

"Yes, I want my revenge." I said my eyes turning a crimson for just a second and then back to blue. "Let us go." We walked up to the front gates where some guards were, they looked at us curious. "Sorry, our cab driver didn't know where he was going so we had him stop a little down the road. We're the Maveks, I am Gordon's sister."

"Gordon, Ma'am?" The guard ask.

"Yeah, Gordon, he's one of the soldiers of the Wild Geese. I'm his younger sister." I said. "Aren't family members welcomed?" I ask looking at him and then up at David acting as if I was puzzled.

"Of course, Ma'am." The guard said and then opened the gates. "Enjoy the ball, Mr. and Mrs. Mavek."

"Thank you so much." I said. "I bet that we'll have a blast. Happy Christmas!" We walked through the gates and when the guards were out of earshot I spoke. "What idiots."

"You used to work here?" David ask surprised.

"I know." I said. "Lets not mope around all night, lets have a good time, enjoy it!" I said leaning my head against his shoulder, our arms linked together, David was such a gentleman, I loved him so much. I don't know why I couldn't be sexually active with him, but I just can't do it, I just wimped out and can't go through with it. But David understood and didn't rush me, he wanted me to enjoy it, he wanted the moment to be special when we did have sex, so he waits patiently. Maybe after I get my revenge I will feel better and be able to. We walked up to the front door, they were open and there were some guest in the foyer, music was playing in the grand ball room where it was filled with guest, half talking the other half dancing. I made sure my mask was secure and we walked in, going straight to the grand ball room, I looked around us, I recognized some soldiers and saw Pip talking to some girls over by the side. I grinned, tonight was going to be fun. We walked around greeting some of the guest and talking with them, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a blonde in a black dress and black mask, next to her a tall man with black hair in a black suit, black tie, and black mask. I growled, my eyes turning a crimson, David put his hand on mine, he then cupped my cheek turning me so I was facing him, my eyes turning back to a blue.

"It's okay, you'll get your revenge." David said and then kissed me, I cupped his cheek and kissed him back harder, we both stopped, our eyes flickering open and looking at each other, our lips still connected, someone was staring at us, we could both feel it. We slowly pulled back and then turned our heads, Sir Integra and Alucard were staring at us, Integra whispered something to Alucard, I growled under my breath the only one who could hear it was David, or at least I hoped he was the only one. They walked towards us, I grew angrier and angrier, they stood two or three feet away, they were still taller then me, I felt short in this small group.

"Hello, I'm Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Sir Integra said with a smile. "This is Alucard." I did not want to be here, I leaned in close to David and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I said. "I can't be here right now." I kissed him on the cheek and then walked away towards the balcony.

* * *

"Excuse my wife, Ariel, she just needs some fresh air." I said looking at Seras' ex-Masters.

"Is she alright?" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes, she gets light headed easily and being surrounded by people like this makes her a bit uncomfortable." I said. "Sorry, forgot my manners. I am Charles Mavek, that was my wife Ariel Mavek, I'm Gordon's brother in law." I brought my hand out, she took it and shook it, I raised it to Alucard but he didn't do anything so I just dropped my hand to my side.

"Pleasure." Sir Integra said. "Gordon? Is that a Wild Geese Soldier?" Sir Integra ask looking around the room. "He didn't say anything about his family attending."

"I don't know." I said. "My wife just told me that we were invited to a party last night."

"Well, it's nice to have you." Sir Integra said. "Enjoy the ball." Sir Integra walked away through the crowd, Alucard by her side. Seras came back.

"So what's my name and what's your?" Seras ask.

"You're Ariel and I'm Charles." I said.

"Ariel? Bleh, I hate that name." Seras said folding her arms and looking around.

"Come now, Seras, don't be like that." I said raising her chin so she looked up at me, I smiled at her, she returned the smile, I gave her my hand and she took it. "Let us dance." Seras giggled and we walked towards the dancing crowd and joined in.

* * *

"I do not have a sister." Gordon said.

"That's what I thought." I said, I turned back around and looked at the couple that were dancing happily. The 'Maveks' were intruders and I want to know why. "Alucard, keep an eye on the girl she seems...too innocent."

"Yes, my Master." Alucard grinned.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is chapter 4, please enjoy and review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

David and I danced around, we knew that Sir Integra and Alucard were watching me but we pretended that we didn't notice. We talked to people, we kissed on the balcony, we took small sips of wine so people would think that we were humans, and we danced. It was almost time to get my revenge. The song ended, I looked into David's eyes, he also knew that it was time, I kissed him on the lips for luck, he swung his arms around my waist, raised me up a bit, and kept me to his mouth. I pulled away smiling at him.

"You know the plan, good luck." I said. I then pulled away from his embrace and walked away, the foyer was empty, I walked out, the plan is beginning, if I am correct it should go according to plan. It was, as soon as I was across the foyer four people came out of the grand ball room, I smiled, I knew who was standing behind me, I used my powers to slam the doors shut behind them. A few seconds later the guests were screaming, I could imagine it now, blood flying everywhere, my David standing over the deceased drinking from a panic girl. I laughed, I wished that I could be there but I had to lure them out of the hole, I turned around and faced Sir Integra, Alucard, Walter, and Pip. They were all quite pissed, each holding a weapon and glaring at me, it just made me grin more, I loved preying on the weak, to hear their screams, to be soaked in blood, and a good fight. Tonight really is going to be a good night.

"Damn! Walter, Pip, save the guests!" Sir Integra shouted, Pip and Walter ran over to the doors and pulled on them, they tried to knock it down and to break through them but nothing worked, nothing can break my power.

"We can't!" Pip yelled scared for the guests. I laughed again at this, such fools.

"Shut it!" Sir Integra shouted at me, I stopped my laughing but gave her a wicked grin. The screaming stopped, I unlocked the doors, they swung back open, the floor was covered in blood and dead bodies, blood dripping from the ceiling, walls splattered with the crimson liquid, it smelled delicious. David walked out, his mask off and he walked over to me, he held a Wild Geese's head, he walked by a shocked Sir Integra and Walter, a sick Pip, and a delighted but angered Alucard. David stood next to me smiling down, he handed me the head, I tossed it up and down and then threw it towards Sir Integra, she caught it but dropped it and screamed. David embraced me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, he was blood soaked, I loved it when he was covered in our enemies blood, David kissed me, I crept my tongue into his mouth getting to taste the guests blood, I pulled back and laughed again.

"Did you kill them, love?" I ask.

"Of course, my dear." David said, good, I didn't want them to turn into ghouls.

"Why?! Who are you?! Why did you slaughter my guests?!" Sir Integra yelled, I looked at her annoyed, showing her my annoyance, my eyes turned back to my crimson color, I glared at her, my fangs elongating in anger.

"Now dear, don't lose your temper, enjoy it remember." David said, David stood us back up.

"Damn you! I trusted each and everyone of you, loved you like my own family, and you just left me!" I shouted at them my eyes now turning to an even darker crimson, I threw off my mask in anger. "How about now, Alucard, and I'm still a fucking weakling?! Am I still a disappointment?! Worthless? Dirt on your shoe?!" I growled, Sir Integra's eyes became wide, Walter and Pip were shocked, and Alucard was extremely pissed. David put an arm around my waist, Alucard growled his Jackal and his Cassul raised at us.

"S-S-Seras?! You're alive?!" Sir Integra said, I looked at her wide eyed and then I was angry, so that's how weak they thought that I was?! They thought that I died?!

"Seras, where have you been?" Pip ask.

"Shut up, Pip! You had your chance to help me, but you just stood there and watched!" I growled at him, I looked back at Alucard. "What are you waiting for?" I said with a grin. Alucard roared in anger and then fired his gun, I dodged them easily, I zoomed across the room and jumped up onto his chest, I scratched at his face. Walter used his wires to wrap them around my arms and pulled me off of Alucard, I turned towards Walter, I used my nails to cut his wires and ran at him, I slashed his chest, blood welled up and poured out, he fell to the floor injured. I looked at Pip, he raised his gun.

"Seras, I don't want to hurt you." Pip said.

"You damn pussy!" I said and ran at him but before I could touch him Alucard shot my shoulder, I leaned over and waited for my wound to heal, once it did I turned around to face Alucard. I looked at David, he was standing near the side waiting for me. "You know the plan." David shook his head, I looked back at Alucard, his crimson eyes glaring at me, his fangs also elongated, I growled and ran at him, he did something I didn't expect. He threw his guns down and grabbed me around the waist, he turned me around so my back was against his front, I growled in anger trying to get loose but he didn't even move an inch. He turned us around and we faced David who had Sir Integra in the same position as me.

"Put down my Master now or I'll kill the girl." Alucard snarled, David looked at me worried, he didn't know what to do.

"Don't listen to him! Remember the plan!" I growled, David bared his fangs getting ready to sink them into Sir Integra's neck, but he stopped once he saw Alucard bare his fangs and aimed it towards my neck. David closed his mouth and looked at me, I shook my head, I wanted him to continue our plan, but he looked away from me and released Sir Integra. I growled at him in anger. "David!"

"I'm sorry, Seras." David muttered before Alucard shot him, I was shocked, blood tears streaming down my face, I bit into Alucard's arm, he let me go, and I ran over to David. David was lying in a puddle of blood, I held his head in my lap, David smiled up at me, he petted my cheek, I grabbed his hand and kissed it lightly. "I love you, Seras."

"I love you too, David." I smiled leaning more into his touch, before we could say anymore to each other a hand came down and through David's chest, David turned into dust. "No!" The hand that was lowered raced to my neck and grasped it, Alucard lifted me up, I struggled in his grasp, I looked down at him with hatred in my eyes. "Let me go!"

"Now Seras, that's no way to talk to your Master." Alucard said, I looked at him confused, but then he sank his fangs into my neck drinking up my blood. I could feel our bond heal, piece by piece, I screamed in pain.

"Stop, Alucard!" I said trying to push him off but he didn't budge. "Stop...stop...Mas-ter." I fell unconscious.

* * *

Her virgins blood ran into my mouth, I grinned against her neck, still a virgin, eh Police Girl? She struggled trying to push me off but I didn't budge, the girl fell unconscious in my arms, I held her close to my body as I released my fangs from her neck. I moved a strand of hair from her eyes and brushed her cheek with my finger, I grinned wickedly, I craddled her in my arms and turned around. Sir Integra was angry and Pip was helping Walter up.

"Alucard! What the hell are you doing? She killed my men! She must be put down!" Sir Integra shouted.

"If I remember correctly, Seras didn't touch a single one of your men, well except for the fellow there." I said pointing at the head. "It was her lover that had harmed your men."

"It was her plan!" Sir Integra shouted.

"Police Girl is just confused, she was blinded by her demon, it was her demon that planned it, the Seras we know is full of hatred but would never attend to hurt us." I said looking back down at my unconscious Childe. "And I did not disobey you, the last order I got from you that had to do with Seras was to find her and bring her back to Hellsing. I'm just following your orders." I grinned down at Sir Integra.

"We'll talk later about her, for now get her out of my sight!" Sir Integra yelled walking away.

"Yes, my Master." I said and carried Seras to the basement and to her room, I set her down onto her coffin bed, and sat down on the side of her bed. "My, how powerful you have become. Whatever happened to my weak fledging? She's somewhere buried deep inside of that demon of hers. You've been quite naughty during these past few years, running away with another man, killing the innocent, and trying to get revenge on me." I shook my head with a grin. "My rebellious fledging."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope that you liked it! Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is Chapter 5, after this chapter I will post chapters for Master and Childe. Hope that you enjoy and please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

My eyes slowly opened, I felt emotionally and physically exhausted, I felt someone put their hand upon my cheek, David, I leaned into his touch but then the hand flew off and someone hissed. My eyes flickered opened and I looked to my side, Alucard sat there, his fangs bared and his eyes glowing crimson, I jumped to my feet and getting into attack position, my eyes glowing crimson as well, I hissed at him in warning.

"You have that vampire's scent all over you." Alucard said in disgust.

"Where are we?!" I growled glaring at him, he grinned.

"Why Police Girl, you've been gone for so long that you don't even remember your own room." Alucard said, I flickered my eyes to the side and saw that it was my old room, I looked back at Alucard.

"Why am I here? Why didn't you kill me?" I growled looking him over.

"Because my Master ordered me to take you back as a fledging." Alucard said I was then picked up by the neck and thrown against the wall, I hissed in frustration. "Be glad my Master cares about you, if she had not ordered me, you would have painted the walls a crimson just like your boyfriend did with our guests."

"Let me go!" I growled struggling in his grasp, Alucard chuckled, I stopped struggling and looked at him.

"I cannot stand another's scent on your skin." Alucard said sliding his hand over my arm. "And don't think that I forgot about the way you kissed that boy. French kissing him."

"His name was David, you asshole!" I yelled, Alucard growled and hit my head against the wall again.

"It's Master now, you unloyal dog!" Alucard growled.

"I am no dog! You're the dog, a lap dog of Sir Integra's! One that obeys every command like a good little mutt!" I said smirking at him, Alucard's anger just grew, he growled again sending tremors through the house. Alucard bared his fangs again and just when he was about to say or do something we heard Sir Integra.

"Enough vampire! Put her down!" Sir Integra said, I looked at her and then at Alucard with a grin.

"You heard her...mutt." I said, Alucard was furious, I knew that he could kill me easily but he did what he was told and dropped me to the floor, I growled at him in anger. Alucard walked over to Sir Integra and stood beside her, to her left was Walter and behind them was Pip, I stood up glaring at them, my eyes not toning down at all.

"Seras Victoria, your boyfriend had killed all my guests, most of the Round Table, and all, except for one, of my Wild Geese." Sir Integra said. "I am blaming him for his actions, the only reason why you are alive at this very moment is because we believe that we can help you. Seras, your demon has fully taken control of you, what ever happened to your humanity?"

"Help me? Wow, you people really are pathetic, I needed help six years ago but you all just stood there and watched." I said my eyes turning a darker crimson, I grinned wickedly then. "My demon? Are you sure of this? Maybe it is me, the 'innocent' Seras, maybe I am in full control and know what I am doing. And my humanity" I laughed. "It died the day Alucard destroyed our bond. Proud of yourself, Alucard? You finally got your fledging to let go of her pathetic humanity. Happy now? I'm more like you." Alucard was not grinning, I grinned.

"We're here for you now, we can still help you." Sir Integra said. "Rather you like it or not. The only reason why I'm spending my time to do this is because I care for you, we all do."

"Your 'love' means nothing to me anymore." I growled, Walter and Pip looked quite hurt, Sir Integra just glared, and Alucard stared at me expressionless.

"I don't give a rat's ass what it means to you!" Sir Integra said. "Alucard!"

"Yes, Master?" Alucard said grinning down at Sir Integra.

"I'll give her one year to change, by next Christmas if she is not back to herself I will have her head on a stake and set it in my garden." Sir Integra said glaring at me.

"Yes, my Master." Alucard said.

"Walter!" Sir Integra shouted.

"Yes, Sir?" Walter ask coming forth and bowing.

"Get the gloves." Sir Integra said, my eyes became wide, gloves? What is she doing? Is she going to bind me? I glared at her, growling slightly. "I'll let you know vampire, that every time you attack one of us or get out of control, I will make you suffer and throw you into the dugeon for a month." My answer was just a low long growl.

"Here they are, Sir." Walter said coming back into the room with gloves that looked just like Alucard's, I backed up to the wall, gritting my teeth.

"Come now, Seras, do not make this difficult." Sir Integra said, Walter came up slowly to me, holding out a glove, I looked at the glove to him, I bared my fangs and he backed away looking hurt. I felt a pain in my head, I grabbed my head with a growl, I then looked up at Alucard, I used my barriers to stop the pain, the pain went away and Alucard looked furious. I roared in anger, tremors going through the house.

"How the hell did you get them on Alucard?!" Pip ask with a wide eye.

"I was unconscious when they bond me." Alucard said not looking away from me.

"Unconscious?" Pip ask.

"Yes, Abraham Van Hellsing staked me and I fell unconscious. Any more questions, human?" Alucard ask pissed.

"Then how the hell are we going to get them onto her?!" Pip ask.

"Enough!" Sir Integra shouted looking at them, she turned back towards me. "Seras, come now!"

"I will not be bond to you, I am not going to become a lap dog like Alucard!" I shouted.

"I've had enough of you, my fledging." Alucard said walking up to me, I hissed at his approach, I quickly used my vampiric speed to go to the other side of the room, their gazes followed.

"Stay away from me." I growled, Alucard started laughing.

"Funny, how you say that you don't love us but yet you haven't hurt us. You haven't used force or anything. You just stand in a corner like a weak vampire. My, I guess you haven't changed a bit over the years." Alucard teased, I growled in anger.

"Alucard, stop that!" Sir Integra shouted, I looked over at Walter, remembering that I hurt him, but there was no sign of that on his shirt, he must have changed his shirt. I sniffed the air, I could smell his blood, so I did hurt him like I said. Walter had always been nice to me, I never wanted to hurt him, I just was in a rage that I wasn't thinking straight, I lashed out on him. My mind wandered about Walter, while this happened I didn't realize that I got out of my attack position, my eyes turned back to blue, something that hadn't happened since that horrible night six years ago. I stared at Walter, oh Walter, you were always like a father to me, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry. I felt something fall onto my breast, I looked down to see a drop of blood, I raised my hand and another blood drop fell onto my hand, I realized that I was crying.

"No." I whispered, I clenched my fist and closed my eyes but as soon as I did long arms were around me, I opened my eyes, they were back to a crimson, I roared in anger. I couldn't escape Alucard's grasp, I could hear him growling in my ear in anger, I looked up to see the three humans coming forth, Walter with the gloves. "NO!"

"Seras, calm yourself!" Sir Integra said, Alucard grasped one of my hands, still keeping me pinned to his chest, and held it out, I bit into Alucard's arm but he didn't let go, I released my teeth and tried biting at Walter but he was to far to get to.

"Unclench your fist now, Police Girl!" Alucard roared, I didn't. "Now! Or I will punish you!"

"Go ahead and punish me. You already broke my heart! I loved you but you just threw me away! You broke my heart!" I screamed, the room seemed to go deadly silent, time froze. Alucard ruined everything, I loved him but I was never returned the love. He also broke my heart by killing my loved one, David. I didn't realize it but more blood tears were running down my face and hitting his arm, I have become so weak and I was only here for a few hours, damn Hellsing! Walter walked up to me and slipped the glove on, I didn't care anymore, they were going to get the gloves on either way, Alucard would have probably beaten me into a bloody heap just to get the gloves on. Alucard grasped my other hand, lighter this time, and Walter slipped the other glove on and walked back to Sir Integra, Alucard let go of me and also walked back to Sir Integra. I raised my right hand and looked at the symbols, they were glowing red.

"Are they all set, Walter?" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes, they should be working just fine." Walter said.

"Good." Sir Integra said. "Seras."

"..." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. "Yes...Master?"

"You will change into your old Hellsing uniform." Sir Integra said. "It should be in your wardrobe. Tonight rest, tomorrow night we will talk, you will also not leave Hellsing. Do I make myself clear, vampire?"

"Yes, Master." I growled looking away from her.

"Good." Sir Integra said. "Good night, Miss. Victoria." She walked away, I looked up to see the other three standing there.

"Bye, Seras." Pip said, Walter only bowed and then they both walked out of the room, Alucard and I just stared at each other.

"Loved me, eh Police Girl?" Alucard said with a grin.

"Not anymore, you dumb ass." I said crossing my arms.

"That's no way to talk to your Master." Alucard said pinning me to the wall once again. "I still have to punish you."

"Then do it! Get it done and over with! Or better yet just kill me!" I roared.

"No, I will not punish you now, it will be more fun to punish you when you're least expecting it." Alucard said with a mad grin.

"Sounds like fun." I whispered also grinning, Alucard backed away no longer grinning, what was his problem? He stared at me for many minutes and then spoke.

"Good night, my Childe." Alucard said and then demateralized.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I will post chapters for Master and Childe tomorrow night, I have to go to bed soon, sorry. Hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you're enjoying this story, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I stood there and watched her, sounds like fun? My dear fledging has changed, she never found my lessons/punishments fun. What has she become?...Me? I could smell the arousal on her when her lover was killing the guests, how she craved for the blood and the fight. I looked at her dark crimson eyes, her dark grin, she was beautiful and she looked like my Police Girl, but she was not, her demon must have taken over her, that was the only thing that made sense, why would she want to hurt us? That was not like Seras. I stared at her for another minute or so and then demateralized to my chambers.

* * *

When the ass...oh I mean Master, finally demateralized I rolled my eyes and walked over to my wardrobe. The gloves were stinging a bit because I haven't obeyed Sir Integra's orders yet, I opened my wardrobe and pulled out my old yellow uniform. I huffed in anger then put it on, the gloves stopped stinging, I hung up my beautiful crimson dress and then flopped down onto my coffin bed. I can't believe that I'm back at Hellsing, I closed my eyes in anger, damn! I hate them! A voice came into my head, **do you hate them?** Oh, great, now my humanity is speaking to me. **Think about it, you love Walter, he's always been there for you and he's like a father to you. **So?...I guess that Walter has been there for me. **He wasn't the one that hurt you, he would have saved you but unfortunately he wasn't there to help you. **Fine! You're right, I shouldn't blame Walter. I'll have to remember to apologize to him.

**Now about Pip. **No! I will not be forgiving Pip, he just watched as Alucard, that fucking asshole, my Master! Broke our bond and then left me there saying 'it would be a pleasure to kill me' or something like that! **But...**No! I don't care! I blocked off my humanity, I'll apologize to Walter and that's it!

...

**The Next Night**

I woke up to find no blood packs, I was starving, I didn't eat before leaving for the party so it's been about two days since I ate. My stomach growled, I growled, my eyes burning with hells fire in anger and starvation. I got up and walked out of my room, Sir Integra wanted to speak with me, I walked up to the top floor and looked around. The Hellsing Manor was empty and quiet, I grinned knowing that David had killed everybody that worked at Hellsing except for the three humans and my Master. I materalized to Sir Integra's study, she looked up at me, at first she seemed like she was expecting it but then was shocked to see it was me, I grinned at her. Sir Integra went back to glaring.

"You wanted to talk with me, Master?" I ask.

"Yes, I would like to go over your duties." Sir Integra said. "I won't have you go on missions yet, not until you can prove to me that I can trust you again. You will not leave Hellsing unless I say you can, even then you must remain on Hellsing property. For now, you will be helping me with paperwork, help Pip train our new army, help Walter with cleaning the manor, and help Alucard with anything he needs. You will be making up for your actions. I will also remind you once more that if you disobey me, harm a human or your Master, or runaway I will make you suffer and throw you into that dungeon for a month. Do I make myself clear?" I growled in frustration.

"Yes, my Master." I said my eyes glowing a dark crimson.

"Good." Sir Integra said.

"Master, about the blood packs..." I said.

"You will get one when I want you to have one. Mostly on good behavior." Sir Integra said, I looked at her, my fangs elongated, on good behavior?! The stupid bitch! Well, it's all on her, if I go through a blood rage, it's all her fault.

"As you wish, my Master." I said.

"You're dismissed. vampire." Sir Integra said.

"Yes." I said and bowed, I materalized back to my room. **Aren't you forgetting something? **Oh great, not this again. I put my head in my hand and shook it lightly, my humanity, I thought that I was rid of you. What am I forgetting? **Walter...you were suppose to go and apologize to him. **I rolled my eyes, yes, I will apologize, but not yet. **And why not? He deserves an apology, we did injure him, remember? **Of course I do, and I feel terrible, but I'm not ready to go and apologize to the human. **Human? Look what we've become. A true vampire, looking down upon the weak, looking down upon the human race. You care about him but your words sting as if you could careless about him. Which isn't true. **Bugger-off! I then blocked my humanity once more and I sat down at my table.

* * *

I walked through the wall to my servants room, she was asleep at her table, her head resting on her arms, she had a soft smile on her face, and she looked peaceful. I wonder what she's dreaming of. I grinned, my chance to give her her punishment, I chuckled darkly, oh, Police Girl, you went to sleep at the worst of times. My grin disappeared, I remembered that she was with that other vampire and I grew angry, the damn girl! I phased myself into David, I grinned wickedly and looked upon her before giving a charming smile, a smile that David would have gave.

* * *

I was in a deep slumber but was slowly coming out of it when I felt someone lightly pushing at my side where my ribs were. My eyes flickered open and I stared up into the blinding light where a figure stood over me. My eyes started to adjust to the light and I saw David's face, must be a trick of the light...right? I closed my eyes and rubbed them, I reopened them and looked back up, David was there standing over me with a smile, a huge smile appeared upon my face, I jumped out of my chair, and threw my arms around his neck.

"David!" I said happily, David caught me and held me, his hands around my waist, I hugged him close to him. "I thought that you were dead."

"Why would you think that?" David ask.

"Because I saw you die. Alucard killed you." I said leaning back to look at him, a hint of sadness in my eyes and voice.

"My silly Seras." David said chuckling softly, I smiled to. "You still call yourself a true vampire but yet you can't even detect a trick or your Master's powers." David started chuckling darkly.

"David?" I ask really confused, what was he talking about.

"How dense can you get, _Police Girl._" Alucard's voice came to my ears, David then transformed into Alucard, he still was holding me around the waist, I looked up at him stupidly but then growled and pulled out of his embrace. Alucard chuckled still amused.

"You fucking asshole!" I yelled punching him, Alucard slapped me across the face, I fell to the floor, I looked back up at him and hissed.

"Manners, Police Girl." Alucard said, my gloves started to sting and glow red, Alucard grinned understanding what was happening.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

"I do believe that our Master said not to harm anyone especially your Master." Alucard said, I looked back up at him. So the reason why they're stinging me is because I punched him? That's bloody ridiculous, it was nothing, a punch means nothing to him and causes no pain towards him. "But you still intended on injuring me, causing me pain, did you not Police Girl?" I gritted my teeth, refusing to answer. "Answer me and do not lie, speak the truth."

"Yes, Master." I said through gritted teeth, Alucard slapped me across the face again, I fell over onto my side, I sat back up and glared up at him.

"I'm thinking that you're not seeing the pattern here. You do something to piss me off or disobey me, you'll just end up back on the floor with a busted lip. Unless you understand and you enjoy the pain?" Alucard teased.

"No, Master." I said standing up while rubbing my red cheek, Alucard grinned madly down at me.

"Fair warning, that was not the end of your punishment." Alucard said.

"What?!" I blurted out.

"You had pissed me off through the years and you need a punishment." Alucard said.

"It wasn't enough to make me think that you were my dead lover?" I ask sitting back down at the table.

"Not for me." Alucard said. I ignored him, remembering David made me very sad, Alucard stood over me, watching me, he soon grew tired of it and demateralized. I thought about David, he died here, in the place I despised the most, and he didn't even get a proper burial...yeah, he might be a pile of dust but he should have had a burial, he was my boyfriend after all. I demateralized and appeared in Sir Integra's study, at first she glared at me but when she saw that I was not angry or vicious and that I was sad her expression softened.

"What is it that you need, Seras?" Sir Integra ask.

"Master, may I leave the Hellsing Manor for a few minutes, just go out back in the garden?" I ask looking at her with sad crimson eyes, damn my humanity!

"What for?" Sir Integra ask.

"I just...you may have hated my lover but I still love him and would like a little time to mourn over him." I said going straight to the point. Sir Integra put her finger over her lip, thinking about it.

"I usually would not tolerate it but since you loved him I will give you time. Ten minutes." Sir Integra said. "If you're not back in by then, I'll see to it that you will be punished."

"Yes, Master! Thank you!" I said smiling happily and then dematerialized. Wait, did I just thank Sir Integra? GOD DAMN HUMAN EMOTIONS! I walked through the garden looking around, I found a nice red rose and picked it, I then found a medium size rock, I sat down in the grass and summoned a white colored pencil. When one showed up in my hand, I started writing on the rock: R.I.P David Monique, best friend and lover. My color pencil vanished and I stood up, I walked over to a tree not to far and set the rock under it against the trunk, I laid the red rose against the rock and smiled down upon it. "I love you, David." I huffed trying to keep back tears. "I hope that you can forgive me, I didn't mean for you to die during my revenge, I'm sorry, my darling." I stood there for another few minutes and then reported back to Sir Integra's office.

"You okay, Seras?" Sir Integra ask. I nodded my head 'yes'. "You know, it doesn't have to be like this. It can go back to normal, it all depends on you, Seras."

"I still feel anger, half of me, my humanity part, believes that I will come to forgive you. But the rest wants revenge not only for what you did to me but for what you did to David." I said.

"So, your humanity still remains. There is a chance that we can help you." Sir Integra said. "I thought that you told me it died?"

"Well, I guess I lied." I said. "It became more of a conscience, a guide, though I can block it out when I please."

"Hmmm. Well then I order you not to block your humanity." Sir Integra said.

"It's not easy you know. It's like trying to tell Alucard to not block his humanity." I said, Sir Integra looked at me and thought to herself.

"I see what you mean, but you're Seras, you have your humanity, you just need it to come out more." Sir Integra said.

"Fine, I'll try my best, Master." I said bowing.

"Good, you're dismissed."

* * *

I stood over the rock under the tree, it had David's name on it, I growled. A burial? Really? How pathetic. I rolled my eyes. I was deciding rather or not to crush the rock. I shook my head and walked away, I have a better idea, I'll have Seras smash it, I will have her back to normal, back to my Seras, and once she is she will happily smash it to pieces. I grinned wickedly at the idea.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I'm deeply sorry if this chapter is really freaking stupid, to me it just seems...idk...something I wouldn't write...idk, maybe it's just me. I hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**Thank you Mr. Schrodinger, for your ideas and helping. Here is chapter 7, I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I was starving, I've been at Hellsing for three days and still wasn't given a blood pack. I didn't do much either, the only thing was helped Sir Integra with paperwork but she sent them down to me instead of having me come up to her study and work there. I was done with the paperwork and now sat on my bed thinking about blood, my stomach growled at me and my demon roared.

"Please, wait right here while I go get my Mistress." I heard Walter say on the first floor. Who was here? I stood up and sniffed the air, wait...it can't be. I closed my eyes and focused on the form standing in the foyer waiting patiently for Sir Integra, it was! Sir Integra started walking down the steps, I quickly demateralized and was standing next to a dirty blonde, who had tan skin on the pale side, she was just an inch or two shorter then me. She looked at me with greenish/grayish eyes, but before anymore could happen I attacked her, we rolled across the floor and I got us into a sitting position, my legs spread so she could sit between them, her back to me. I moved her shirt, used my nail and cut into her shoulder, and without biting, I put my mouth down on the wound and started sucking it up. The gloves brought me great pain but I ignored it, my hunger taking over me, her sweet virgins blood leaking into my mouth and down my throat, so warm and satisfying.

"Seras!" Sir Integra yelled at me, she ran down the stairs and towards us, she pulled out her gun and aimed it at me, Sir Integra shot me, my head went back, I raised my head up, gave her a glare while hissing. There was a bullet right between the eyes.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Maggie, the girl I was feeding from, screamed at Sir Integra. Sir Integra looked at her surprised and angry.

"Get off of her now, servant!" Sir Integra said, I hissed at her once more.

"I thought that I was your servant." Alucard teased.

"Alucard, knock it off and get your pet off of her!" Sir Integra yelled.

"As you wish, my Master." Alucard said bowing, he walked over to us, I quickly used my vampiric speed to stand us up, put Maggie in a corner, and stand in front of her protectively.

"What the hell is this?" Sir Integra ask.

"Master Seras, please stop." Maggie said, she grabbed my arm and looked at me with sad eyes, I growled and moved a few inches so she could pass me. Maggie walked up to Sir Integra, she stood in front of her.

"We know each other, and I came here to find her. I've also came here to work for Hellsing." Maggie said.

"Why did you let her drink your blood?" Sir Integra ask.

"Because..." Maggie looked at me for some help, I huffed irritated and walked over to her.

"Because she's my pet human." I said looking at Maggie and then at Sir Integra. "She saw me feeding one day and wanted to be turned but I turned her down. After that I was kind of amused by her so I let her stay at my place with David and me. Maggie would let me feed off of her once in awhile." Talking about feeding wanted me to drink her blood again, I turned back to Maggie and I let my tongue lap at her shoulder wound, I turned back around, there that should heal the wound.

"Well, I don't care if she is a pet of yours, there will be no harming of humans or drinking from them, even if they want you to drink from them. Do you understand, Seras?" Sir Integra ask while my gloves glowed red, I gritted my teeth.

"Yes, Master." I said.

"Good, now go back to your chambers!" Sir Integra said pointing towards the basement stairs, I growled, folded my arms, and demateralized.

* * *

Master Seras demateralized, I could see that she was extremely pissed. I looked up at Sir Integra, she was smiling at me.

"Are you alright?" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes! Seras didn't hurt, she's always very gentle when she feeds from me." I said, Sir Integra's smile vanished.

"She feeds from you often?" Sir Integra ask.

"Ummm." I said while rubbing the back of my neck. "When she's hungry...which is...all the time." I gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, there will be no more of it. You're safe." Sir Integra said.

"Master Seras isn't going to hurt me!" I said.

"Poor child." Sir Integra said. "Lets go to my study." Sir Integra walked up the stairs, her butler behind her, leaving me and a creepy guy alone in the foyer. I looked at him as he grinned wickedly at me, I ran up the stairs and followed Sir Integra into her office. "Have a seat." I sat down as she sat down behind her desk, the creepy guy all of a sudden appeared to my right in the shadows.

"May I ask why Seras is here? And what's with the glowing red gloves?" I ask.

"Seras use to work here." Sir Integra said.

"I know that, but hates this place, why did she come back?" I ask.

"She didn't tell you much of anything, did she?" Sir Integra said. "What all did she tell you?"

"She just told me that she worked here and how much she hated it but then David would calm her down before she could tell me anymore." I said.

"Well, Seras use to work here but she wasn't always like that." Sir Integra said leaning back in her chair after liting a cigar, she puffed on it.

"Like what?" I ask confused.

"A monster. Seras didn't want to drink blood, she was kind and had her humanity." Sir Integra said.

"Seras use to have her humanity?!" I yelled surprised. I've known Seras for years but I don't know anything about her past, that part she kept hidden from me.

"Yes, she loved working here. Until this bloody fool ruined her and turned her into the monster she is now today." Sir Integra said glaring at the creepy guy, I looked at him, his grin vanished.

"But still, why did she come back?" I ask.

"She wanted to get revenge on us. Three nights ago her lover, David, killed all my guests at a party." Sir Integra said.

"David?! That doesn't sound like him, David is kind." I said.

"Well, he would do anything for Seras then because he slaughtered them." Sir Integra said. "After that we put those gloves on Seras so I can control her, we would like to help her, have her back to normal." I looked at them with wide eyes, I then jumped out of my chair.

"I would like to help Seras as well!" I yelled. Sir Integra gave me surprised look.

"I thought that you loved your dear old Master the way she is?" Sir Integra said.

"I love Seras but at some points she could be just cruel. If she was good once and you want to help her, I would like to help her also!" I said.

"Good." Sir Integra said smiling. "Now tell me, earlier you said you wanted to work for Hellsing, why?"

"I wanted to know why Seras hated this place, I also came here to see if Seras was here. I went to her manor one day, but she wasn't there, in her room I found an invitation from Hellsing and knew where she was going." I said sitting back down.

"Well, what are your skills? What can you do?" Sir Integra ask. "Get me some files on her." Sir Integra whispered to the butler.

"Well I was hoping to be a soldier, I know how to use a gun and most of my teachers who taught me to use a gun said I have great firing/aiming skills." I said.

"I'll have you train with Captain Bernadotte and Seras and they will tell me if you're good enough." Sir Integra said.

"Thank you!" I said jumping out of my chair again. I shook Sir Integra's hand.

"Yes, yes." Sir Integra said. "I am Sir Integra, this is my butler, Walter. And he is Alucard." I looked around the room at the two guys, I smiled at them, Walter gave me a friendly smile as Alucard just stared blankly at the floor.

* * *

I stood in the shadows of Sir Integra's study as they spoke, I hid my presence so Alucard wouldn't know that I was there. I growled low enough so no one could here it. They got my pet human on their side as well! Maggie wanted to help them get me back to 'normal'. That filled me with rage, how dare that pathetic human! After all I did for her and she sits there and says that I'm cruel! I could just tear her apart, I should give her another lesson! **And you wonder why she calls you cruel. **Shut up! **Maggie is just trying to help you, she did say that she loved you. **You keep saying 'you' she's talking about us! You're apart of me, dumbass! **As you call yourself a dumbass.** I rolled my eyes at the stupid conversation I was having with my humanity. Just leave me alone! **Sorry, but I can't. Sir Integra's orders. **My humanity sing song in my head. I growled. You piss me off faster then Alucard, amazing! **Speaking of Alucard, when are you going to apologize to Master? **Apologize...to him? He's the one that threw me away, I will never forgive him! He is nothing to me! **But look at him, you know that you still love him. **I looked at him, his dark black hair surrounding that beautiful pale face, those crimson eyes glowing in the dark...oh god. Enough! I looked away closing my eyes and gritting my teeth. I do not love him anymore! **You keep telling yourself that, but you know what you want. You can't hide it from me. **Go the fuck away! I blocked my humanity, rage taking over, I materalized to my room and roared in rage, tremors going through the house.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that some of you like my new character, Maggie, she is going to remain in the story, not much a of a main character but you know. Jesus, I just now realized that everytime I create a new character their names begin with 'M'. Mason, Marcella, Meredith, Maggie, Michael. Yeah, but Maggie is going to become a character like Mason, not a main character but is there. Not sure if any of you know who Mason is but oh well. Hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After blocking my humanity, the gloves sent great pain through my body, I lasted for a few minutes and then unblocked my humanity. I laid on my coffin bed slightly depressed, Maggie was given a room, she will be staying here until Pip and I decides if she is good enough to join the Hellsing army. I thought about David, a blood tear running down the side of my face and hitting my pillow. I remembered one of the greatest gifts David bought for me.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

"Seras." I heard David call me from behind, I was sitting on the couch reading a book, I turned my head and looked over at him, he stood right behind me with a dark brown teddy bear, it's mouth was open, giving a big scary smile, and in his mouth was long sharp teeth. Around the bear's neck was a light crimson ribbon, it's eyes were small and were a blood color. In one hand it held a beautiful black rose, and in the middle on his stomach it held a picture of David and me, in the picture David was holding me possessively, nuzzling my neck, I was grasping his arms smiling with my red eyes glowing.

"David." I whispered as David handed me the teddy bear, I rubbed my hand over his soft fur, I hugged it and then threw my arms over David, jumping off of the couch. "I love it!"

"I knew you would." David said smiling.

"Amarande." I whispered.

"What?" David ask looking down at me with curious eyes.

"That's what I'm calling him, Amarande." I said looking down at the teddy bear, I hugged David again, giving him a kiss on the lips.

_**End of flash back**_

* * *

I remember whenever I got sad or angry I would just lay on my bed hugging Amarande, he always seemed to comfort me. I summoned Amarande, he appeared in my arms, I looked down at him as he gave me his sharp toothy grin, I hugged him tightly to me, David's smell coming to my nose, it was also like I could feel our love on it still. I kiss the bear's head as more tears ran down my face and hit the pillow that was slowly turning crimson from my tears. I closed my eyes and just sat there smelling David's scent, so peaceful.

"What do we have here?" I heard a voice and then Amarande was pulled from my grip, my eyes shot opened and I sat up quickly looking up at Master who was studying Amarande. He saw the picture, his fangs elongated and his eyes glowed a dark crimson, he looked down at me furious.

"Give that back to me!" I yelled trying to grab for it but Alucard held it out of my reach, I wiped the blood tears away and then glared up at him.

"What is this?" Alucard ask disgusted by it.

"It's was a present from David." I said looking away.

"David? That vampire?!" Alucard growled.

That vampire?! I growled inside my mind, how dare he! **Calm down, David is gone, and besides you should show more respect towards your Master. **Never! I wish I could rip him to pieces! **Or do you wish to rip his clothes to pieces? **What?! Fuck off! You are crazy if you think that I'm in love with him and want to seduce him! I don't know what you are thinking or if you're even sane but I am not in love with him! And I never will be! I looked at Master growling and glaring, Alucard did the same.

"Destroy it." Alucard said handing it to me, I didn't take it, instead my eyes became wide and I looked at him shocked, I could feel tears coming.

"What?" I whispered.

"Destroy it. Now!" Alucard growled.

"No." I muttered shaking my head.

"You will do as I say, Fledging!" Alucard yelled in anger.

"I will not!" I yelled back, eyes glowing red, I clenched my fist and stood up, I materalized to the foyer, I stopped where I was. I closed my eyes, brought my hands up to my head, and cried. "Why?" I whispered to myself.

"Miss. Victoria. May I ask why are you out of your chambers?" Sir Integra ask, I opened my eyes and looked at the Hellsing that was walking gracefully down the stairs, Walter to her side and the traitor Maggie behind them.

"Police Girl, disobeys your orders and mine." Alucard said from behind me, I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I am not disobeying." I said looking up at Sir Integra who now stood in front of me, near Alucard.

"Seras, I told you to go to your chambers, you are out of them, meaning that you disobeyed me." Sir Integra said. "And you disobeyed your Master."

"Sir Integra you wanted to see me?" Pip ask from the balcony above, I looked up, great they're all here, I crossed my arms in anger, how come everytime something happens they have to come running to see me get yelled at?! I will tear them apart.

"Yes, Captain Bernadotte, I wanted you to take Maggie out and start her training, but first I would like to speak with Seras." Sir Integra said looking up at him and then glaring at me. "Seras."

"Yes...Master?!" I growled.

"What did I say about disobeying?" Sir Integra ask.

"That you would make me suffer and throw me into the dungeon for a month or two." I said.

"Correct. I'll give you one last chance." Sir Integra said. "You will not disobey me, Pip, Walter, OR your Master. Seras! Do you understand?!" I didn't answer, I just stood there growling, my gloves glowing red and bringing me pain but I remained strong. "Seras!" More pain came over me, my head threw back as red shocks went through my bed, sending me to my knees and into a bow, I gritted my teeth and looked up at Sir Integra.

"Yes, my Master!" I said, the pain stopped, my hands falling to the floor so I wouldn't fall, I sat there for a second.

"Rise, my servant." Alucard said standing to my side grinning madly, I glared up at him and then rose, he handed me Amarande, I looked at the bear and then back up at him, blood tears running down my face again. "I'm waiting, Police Girl." I looked down at Amarande, touched his ear, my finger brushed over the image of David and me, touched the beautiful black rose. I closed my eyes and started shredding off the bear's limbs, the petals on the rose falling to the floor, I tore up the picture of David and me, I ripped the ribbon off of the bear and pulled one of the blood button eyes from the head. Stuffing fell around my feet along with parts of the bear and blood tears. I opened my eyes and dropped the remains of Amarande. I looked up at Alucard, he was grinning again, staring down at me satisfied...and proud?

"Seras?" I heard someone whisper to my right side, then someone was hugging me, I looked down to see Maggie hugging me. I hissed, pulling away from her, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes as well, I glared at her for touching me and then I materalized to my room.

* * *

Alucard grinned wickedly as the girl vanished crying her eyes out, I looked at him disgusted.

"Alucard, what did you just do? What was that bear?" I ask, he looked down at me, chuckling darkly.

"That was a present from her dead lover, David." Alucard said.

"Why the hell did you have her destroy it?" I ask gritting my teeth and glared up at him.

"The girl needs to get over this love, the vampire is dead, she shouldn't be mourning over him like a weak vampire." Alucard said no longer grinning, I got it, I smirked up at him.

"You're jealous." I said, Alucard growled slightly.

"Jealous of what?" Alucard growled.

"Wait, he's jealous? You're in love with Seras?" Maggie ask, I smiled at her.

"That's why he's punishing her, for being with David, that's why he made her destroy the bear." I whispered to Maggie but knew perfectly well that Alucard heard.

"I am not jealous!" Alucard roared, then Maggie disappeared all of a sudden, we looked around the foyer.

"Maggie?" I called for her but didn't see her and she didn't come. "Where did she go?" Alucard started chuckling, I looked at him annoyed. "What the bloody hell is so funny?!"

"It looks like 'Master' Seras needed her." Alucard said grinning down at me. I became wide eyed, oh god! What if Seras was going to drink from her again?! I didn't say anything about Maggie and the gloves aren't that strong on Seras.

"Seras!" I screamed worried and then ran down the stairs with the other three running down with me, I barged into Seras' room, Seras was sitting on her coffin bed, next to her was Maggie, Maggie's arms were wrapped around Seras comforting her. Seras was crying in Maggie's shoulder, whispering into her ear, Maggie would just nod and shake her head.

"It's okay." Maggie said petting Seras' hair. Maggie then looked up at us surprised.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I ask surprised by Seras' mood change. Seras jumped up onto her bed in a stance, blood tears staining her pale face, she jumped back into her coffin bed and lowered the lid, Maggie got up so the lid wouldn't hit her head. "Maggie, what is going on?"

"Seras just needed some help...well comfort." Maggie said while walking passed us, I grabbed her arm and stopped her, she looked at my hand and then up at me.

"What did she need help with? Why did she need comfort?" I ask. Was it about David? That creepy bear that she tore apart? What?!

"I promised her that I wouldn't say a word to any of you about it." Maggie whispered.

"This is no time for games! Tell me!" I yelled, Maggie pulled out of my grip and looked up at me with anger in her eyes.

"I am not your servant! I am not bond to you like your two pets! You can't tell me what to do! Seras doesn't want you guys to know, so I will not tell!" Maggie yelled and then stormed off, I turned back around and faced the closed coffin.

"Damn it, Seras! How am I suppose to help you if you won't let me?!" I ask her, I knew that she could hear but I also knew that she wouldn't reply.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**BTW: Amarande means Immortal in Greek, I thought that it was kind of cute, if you want to know how to prounce it go to Google Translate. I hope that you enjoyed it, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry Demon Prince Haji, for keeping you waiting. Here is chapter 9, I hope that you enjoy, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I appeared in my room, my eyes a sky blue, crimson tears running down my pale face, I plopped onto my coffin bed and crossed my arms in anger. That damn human, hugging me! I could smell her scent on me and it sickened me! **Maggie was just trying to comfort you. **More tears came down. Shut up! I don't want to hear from you anymore! I covered my ears and closed my eyes. **They're all here to help you, Walter and Maggie will gladly comfort you, Pip would do anything to help you, Integra cares about you and would like to get your humanity back, and Alucard...**NO! I don't want to hear anymore! **Alucard loves you, he doesn't like to see you this way! He wants you back to his innocent Seras! **Please! Shut up! I cried harder. I don't want to hear anymore! **Maggie just wanted to help and you pushed her away! **NO! I summoned Maggie, she sat beside me on the bed looking surprised, as soon as she appeared I threw my arms around her neck and cried in her shoulder. I could care less about my weakness.

"Master Seras?" Maggie ask still surprised by this, she slowly put her arms around me not sure what to do.

"Maggie. I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"It's alright Seras." Maggie said smiling.

"Maggie...I'm...confused. These feelings, I haven't felt for years, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused." I said shaking, I can't believe that I was telling her this, that I was being so weak, it made me sick. But I wasn't in control, something else had taken over...the old Seras? This can't be good. I can't be weak again! I can't! I will just end up hurt again! My heart broken!

"These feelings? Is...this your humanity?" Maggie ask scared to ask the question.

"Y-y-yes." I muttered still scared.

"Alright. What are you feeling that you're scared of?" Maggie ask while rubbing my back. I leaned in closer to her ear afraid to admit it.

"Love." I whispered.

"It's okay." Maggie said while petting my hair.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sir Integra yelled, I jumped surprised that I didn't hear her come in, Sir Integra, Walter, Alucard, and Pip were in my room staring at us. I jumped to the corner of my coffin not wanting them to see me and closed it, Maggie moved so the lid wouldn't hit her. I was soon in total darkness. I cried in my pillow as they talked to Maggie about me, but she refused to tell them anything, maybe I could trust the human, she even lied saying that she promised me that she wouldn't tell anybody.

**Thank you, Maggie. **I whispered into her mind as she left the room.

"Damn it, Seras! How am I suppose to help you if you won't let me?!" Sir Integra ask angry. I cried more into my pillow. Why can't she just leave me alone. "What is it that you need help with, Seras?"

"Miss. Victoria, please come out." Walter said concerned.

"Master." Alucard said and then I heard him walked over to my coffin, oh god, what is he going to do? His body then came through my lid, floating a few inches above me, I looked up into his glowing red eyes as he grinned down at me madly. I gulped, trying to hold back the blood tears but I knew he could see the fresh blood tears that were on my cheeks, I sniffed without thought.

"What do you want, Master?" I ask trying to sound tough and strong, Alucard just laughed at me.

"Come out now!" Alucard growled but not in anger, his body went back through the lid, I rolled my eyes, the gloves already shocking me for not listening, I opened my lid and they came into view.

"Now, tell me, what is bothering you?" Sir Integra ask, I bit my tongue lightly, not wanting to say it. "Tell me!" The gloves glowed red as I refused, I stood up and looked her straight in the eye, my eyes turning back to a crimson. My mouth wanted to open but I didn't allow it, I bit down harder onto my tongue, a sharp pain went up my tongue. My fangs pricked it and blood welled up, I could taste my powerful virgins blood and slid down the back of my throat. "Seras!"

"NO!" I yelled, closing my eyes and covering my ears like a small child would do, I bit back down on my tongue, this time I sliced it but stopped before it could be sliced in half. I groaned in pain but could feel it healing fast.

"Then, I do not know how to help you!" Sir Integra yelled. "If you do not come forth with your problem then I will send you to the dungeon for a month with no blood, you have until tomorrow night." I opened my eyes and uncovered my ears, I glared at her.

"Yes, Master." I growled.

"I will be in my study when you want to talk to me." Sir Integra said. "Walter."

"Yes, Sir?" Walter ask.

"Get Seras a blood pack, she has done her work and she might being willing to tell me her problem if I gave her her blood pack." Sir Integra said and then walked out of the room.

"Yes, Sir." Walter said bowing, he smiled slightly and then left to get me the blood pack.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Seras?" Pip ask smiling down at me, I didn't look at him.

"No." I said crossing my arms.

"Now, my pet, you shouldn't have such horrible manners. We are you're guests, you should be polite and ask us to sit." Alucard growled as he thrusted me down into one of the chairs, I glared up at him as he sat down grinning at me and then put his boots up on the table. Pip sat down slowly to my left.

"Sir Integra said that we should spend more time together." Pip said smiling at me still.

"Joy." I said sarcastically, Alucard reached over with his long arm, put his hand behind my neck, and forced my head in a painful position.

"Manners, my sweet." Alucard said still grinning then he let go. I grunted and sat back up growling and glaring at him, Alucard just smirked and then chuckled lightly. "No, no. Did we not just learn our lesson?" I slumped in my chair and growled low but soon looked away from him, I didn't want another lesson. Walter walked back in smiling, he walked up to me and handed me a cold blood pack with a bow.

"Here you are Miss. Victoria. Blood type AB." Walter said, I slowly took it and looked over it, I hadn't had a blood pack in years.

"Then this will be quite interesting." Alucard said, I glared back up at him.

"Stay out of my head." I growled.

"You do not give orders, my fledging, I give the orders." Alucard said, Walter sat down across from me, his hands folded on the table. My stomach growled for the blood, my eyes becoming a dark crimson, as my fangs elongated, but I could smell the blood it wasn't as good as the blood from the humans, straight from the vein, the warmth of it. I growled in frustration and threw the pack down on the table.

"Is there something wrong with the blood, Miss. Victoria?" Walter ask looking at the blood pack, then over at me.

"Seras, is use to humans." Alucard said not looking over at Walter. "You will not start this again, Police Girl."

"Start what, Master?" I ask glaring at him again.

"Stop drinking the blood." Alucard growled, his eyes glowing a dark crimson. "You will drink."

"..." I didn't say anything, I had nothing to say to the bastard.

"That was a command, my Police Girl." Alucard said.

"I am not 'your' anything!" I said picking up the blood pack, the next thing I knew I was against the wall with someone growling at me in anger.

"Do not push me!" Alucard roared.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"If I say that you're mine, then you're mine!" Alucard said. "Or does these wounds mean nothing to you?" Alucard put his hand where his bite marks are, rubbing them soothingly and gently, the look of anger leaving his face.

"Let me go!" I said once more, he looked at me and then let me go, I fell to the floor, when I looked back up he was back in his seat with his boots up on the table as if he hadn't moved. I stood up while grabbing the blood pack that fell to the floor and sat down in my empty seat.

"I'll repeat myself once more, drink your blood." Alucard said pointing at the blood pack. My eyes glowed red and my teeth elongated, I sank my teeth into the plastic, soon tasting the cool liquid. The first sip I let go of the pack and coughed, not liking the taste at all, it was horrible, and usually type AB was my favorite blood type. I heard Alucard laugh at me again. "It took me a year to get use to it."

"Well, I guess that you weren't smart enough." I said grinning up at him, his smirk disappeared.

"Excuse me?" Alucard said a bit pissed, he gritted his teeth. Dark black/red shadow flames came out of my body, I encased the blood pack in the shadow flames, I waited a bit grinning, the three guys staring at my shadows, I saw a small bit of smoke come from my shadows, my shadows came back to me and I sank my fangs back into the plastic, warm blood pouring into my mouth and down my throat, I moaned in ecstasy not caring if they heard. The blood was tolerable warm but still tasted a bit horrible, but I didn't care just as long as it wasn't cold. I finished the pack in seconds and threw it down on the table. I was still very hugnry but that should be enough to strengthen my powers and keep me going until they gave me another blood pack which I didn't know when that would be. "When did you learn this power?"

"Three years ago." I said.

"How?" Pip ask looking at the empty blood pack, I grinned, I loved this story.

"One night, David and I went out hunting and we came across a small church. For fun we went inside to find a meal, there was a young priest there. David played with him, turning all the lights out, breaking the priest's bones as he tried to run. I sat back and watched but then the priest got to the holy water bowl, he picked it up and threw it into my face. I became severely pissed, so I nailed him to the cross and wanted him to feel the same pain I did when he poured the holy water onto me. And before I knew it my shadows started coming out in anger, wrapping them around his limbs and they started burning him, he screamed in pain and tried to escape but I wouldn't let him. We nearly tortured him to death but I decided to give him mercy and absorbed his soul." I said leaning back in my chair, Walter looked at me pale, Pip looked quite green, and Alucard was grinning.

"You tortured him?" Walter ask.

"A priest?!" Pip ask.

"What was his blood type?" Alucard ask.

"Yes, yes, and type B." I said looking at all three of them.

"What have you become, Seras?" Walter ask disappointed.

"I have become a powerful creature of the night." I said losing my grin.

"You mean a monster?" Alucard ask, I looked at him.

"If that's what you want to call it." I said.

"That's my Seras." Alucard said.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You still don't want to admit that you're a monster." Alucard said grinning madly.

"I did, I said that I'm a powerful creature of the night." I repeated myself.

"Then say it. If you believe it, say that you're a monster." Alucard said. "Or are you afraid that you are, that you are becoming like me, like your Master?"

"I'm not afraid of what I am." I said, Walter and Pip looked slightly better because I wouldn't admit that I was a monster meaning that I still was like the old Seras, which just pissed me off.

"Police Girl, you're a monster. You can't change your past and so you will remain a monster until the end of your time. Enjoy being a monster while you still can, enjoy your demon side, because soon you will be under my power and be the old Police Girl. Shame having to waste such a beautiful dark side but my Master wishes that you were back to normal." Alucard said, I glared at him, I wasn't a monster, I did horrible things in my past, fun horrible things, but I wasn't a monster, there's a power that comes over me and it's just an instinct out of anger and rage. Alucard smirked hearing my thoughts.

"Stay out of my head, vampire." I said.

"Vampire? Sounding like your old self already, that didn't take long." Alucard said.

"Shut up!" I said, my head met the table when the words left my mouth, Alucard had his hand on the back of my head.

"Watch your tone around me, Police Girl!" Alucard whispered in my ear and then kissed it slightly, my eyes became wide, I gasped as chills went down my spine. Alucard let go of me, I sat up and stared at him. "Goodnight, my Childe." Alucard then demateralized with an evil grin.

"I shall being going to bed as well." Walter said standing up and Pip afterwards. "Goodnight, Miss. Victoria."

"Goodnight, Seras." Pip said.

"Night." I muttered still looking at the spot where Alucard stood, Pip and Walter left me alone. Alucard just kissed my ear, that couldn't have happened, it was just my mind playing tricks on me, right?! **If that's what helps you sleep at night. **Shut up! **Alucard...**Alucard nothing! **You love him. **No. **Yes, you do. You love him. **No! **You love him. **NO! **You love him! **No. **You love him and you know it! You love him! He loves you! You love Alucard! **Yes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**Sorry, I would have posted this earlier but Hannibal (The new TV series) distracted me. So here you are. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry, it's been awhile since I updated this one. Sorry for any spelling mistakes (I type to fast and don't look back to see if I missed a word or messed up on a word), I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

These damn human feelings! These damn humans! My damn Master! Damn Hellsing! **Oh, stop your complaining. Be glad they care for you. **Bugger off. I'm not in the mood for you, you just keep having bad things happen to me! **I made you cry, I made you feel something, I made you open up to Maggie. They now know that your humanity didn't die and that you kept it this whole time. They now know that they can help you. Why don't you just give in? Why are you fighting so much? **You know why! You know that I don't want to get hurt again! You know what they did to me! **I know what Alucard did to you, but he's trying to help you, he took you back and he wants you back to normal. **The only reason why he took me back is because Sir Integra ordered him to. **Did she? How do you know? Do honestly think that she would have let you live after your boyfriend killed her men and most of the Round Table?**...I don't know! That's what he told me! **See, that's what he told you, but you're not sure. **How do you know...why am I talking to you? I'm pretty much just fighting with myself. **Come now don't be like that. Just give in, what's wrong with feeling? **I get hurt in the end. In the end my heart will be broken. **Why? Because of Alucard? **Yes. **But, I told you that he loves you. **HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?! **...I just know. I am you, I can feel it, you can feel it but you don't want to believe that it is true, so you ignore it. It's like an instinct, you are ignoring your humanity, so you ignore all kind of weak feelings. So when Alucard is around you and you sense the love, your instincts immediately kick in and you ignore it, you ignore the feelings and your feelings. I also know that you're in love with him. **Stop saying that! I'm not in love with him! **Really? Because last night you admitted that you were. You are, stop telling yourself differently, stop trying to make yourself believe that you're not in love with** **him, because you are. **LEAVE ME ALONE!

I growled at out in anger, after that my humanity was silenced. I calmed down after hitting my wall and making a giant crack in it. Damn! Damn Hellsing! Damn Master! AND damn my humanity! I growled once more, my eyes glowing crimson and my fangs elongated in anger.

**Miss Victoria. **Sir Integra called for me.

**Coming, Master. **I growled into hers, I then materalized into her room, she looked up at me with cold blue eyes.

"You called me, Master?" I ask bowing slightly.

"Yes, remember your job. Helping me with paperwork." Sir Integra said waving her hand over to a pile of papers. "Help Walter with house work. Training the new Hellsing soldiers..."

"Who aren't even here yet." I said angry.

"Don't argue with me, vampire. You still have to train Maggie. And then there is whatever Alucard needs. And you better have it all done today before the sunrises. Do you understand?" Sir Integra said glaring at me.

"Yes, Sir." I said with another bow as my gloves glowed red for the new order.

"Seras, I really do want to help..." Sir Integra said but I cut her off.

"Did you order Alucard...Master to take me back as a fledging?" I ask looking over at her, she was surprised by the question.

"Well, I ordered him to do that six years ago, right after he broke the bond." Sir Integra said.

"Oh?" I said.

"Yes...but after your lover killed my...men, Alucard automatically took you back before I could give orders. I'm sorry, but I was going to put you down." Sir Integra said truthfully, I growled at her, she didn't seem to be taken back. "His reason was that you didn't harm any of my men, that you were just blinded by your demon, and that my last orders were to take you back as a fledging.

"So...Alucard took me back because he wanted to?" I ask surprised by all of this.

"...yes." Sir Integra said, we stared at each other in silence for awhile. "Now, will you tell me what happened last night?"

"...No." I said, Sir Integra was glaring at me.

"I will give you until the end of this night, Seras. After that you can either tell me or be locked up in the dungeon for a month. Am I clear?" Sir Integra ask.

"Quite clear, Master." I said.

"Good. You may go do your chores now." Sir Integra said waving her hand at me, I glared at her once more and then left the room. I used my power to go through the Manor to find Walter, he was in the kitchen working on tea. I materalized there, I stood behind him.

"Good evening, Miss Victoria." Walter said, I grinned.

"How did you know that it was me?" I ask. "It could have been my Master."

"Yes, but Alucard has a darker presence while your presence is..." Walter said looking at me and then turned around not finishing.

"What?" I ask no longer grinning.

"Well, your's is more...I don't know how to explain it. It's not dark but a small hint of darkness. Your presence is still the same as before." Walter said, I growled low. "I'm guessing that you're not happy to hear this."

"How could you tell?" I ask sarcastically. Walter stayed silent. **See what you did, you hurt him. **I did feel bad, all my anger was gone and I looked at him with sad blue eyes. "Walter...I'm..." He turned around and looked at me expressionless, I looked at him and then looked at the floor as his eyes became wide.

"Yes, Miss Victoria?" Walter ask, I looked back up at him my eyes turning back to crimson, I grinned.

"Nothing, nevermind." I said, Walter then looked disappointed, not angry but more like he just lost something important which just made me angry and sad.

"Very well then, Miss Victoria." Walter said picking up the tea tray. "What was it that you needed?"

"Sir Integra wants me to help you with housework." I said.

"Ah, yes. Well, I was going to go up and give Sir Integra her tea. I need to sweep some rooms, you could do that, if you would be so kind?" Walter ask.

"Sure. Which rooms?" I ask.

"The kitchen, the dining room, the foyer, the training room, your chambers, and if you can, I can never do it, Alucard's chambers. It must be filthy, he never lets me clean in there. If he says no just leave, I'll try to do it while he's asleep in the morning." Walter said.

"Yes, Walter." I said. He started to walk off but I spoke again. "Um, where's the broom?"

"Right there in the broom closet." Walter said pointing and then carrying the tea tray away. I took the broom out of the closet and started sweeping the kitchen. Some rooms, he says. More like ten million rooms! **Will you stop complaining! **Will you stop talking to me? **No. **Then no. Aren't you tired of trying to get me to accept my humanity? **No. I don't know why you aren't tired of trying to avoid it. **Come now, you said that you know me, that you are me, you should know why. **I do, I was just saying...**I'm use to avoiding it, that's why I'm not tired of trying to avoid it. **Why didn't you apologize to Walter? **Why should I? **You almost did it, why not finish it? **Why should I? **Damn it Seras! **Oh, great, here I go fighting with myself again. **Shut up and listen! Walter deserves an apology. You hurt him by turning into this creature, he never wanted to see you like this and you hurt him on Christmas. You're like a daughter to him but now all he sees is an evil creature in the skin of Seras Victoria. **And what's wrong with that? **You're a monster! And he's trying to help you! **I am not a monster! I did horrible things but so has Alucard. **And what does that tell you? He did horrible things and now he is known as a monster, just like you. **Shut up! I didn't kill thousands or millions of people like Alucard! **No, instead you tortured for fun! Instead you absorbed people's souls for fun, even when you weren't hungry, you just did it out of boredom! That makes you a monster! And these 'damn' humans are trying to help you so you are no longer a monster but you won't let them help you! You won't let them help you stop you from becoming a monster, to stop you from becoming like Alucard, stop you from making all his mistakes that he made over the years! Sir Integra can kill you, she can have Alcuard kill you, she can have Pip kill you, she can have Walter kill you, she can even have Maggie kill you, but she decides not to because they all have hope that you will return back to normal! That you will become innocent little Seras, innocent Police Girl! But every moment you growl at them or lose control of your anger and rage, you're just making them lose their hope! It's getting you closer to death! And when it comes time for that, none of them will hesitate to take you down, to kill you, because all they will see is some vampire, they won't see Seras because you proved to them that you're no longer here!...But if you show them that you still have some humanity left in you, if you did apologize to Walter for all you did to him, they will have more hope. **What makes you think...

I couldn't finish my sentence, at first I was angry when my humanity spoke to me, but as she...as I kept talking I grew sad, the only phrase going through my head was 'none of them will hesitate to take you down, to kill you'. That hurt alot, I grabbed my chest and closed my eyes as tears poured down my face.

**I know that you care what they think. I know that you still love them even if you are angry at them and want revenge. I know what you feel. **For so long I felt so cold after losing that bond between my Master and me, but after my humanity finished saying that a warmness went through me. A warmness in my heart and I could think a bit clearer, my eyes turned back to blue as I cried harder. I felt so bad for treating everybody the way I did, I hated myself for treating Walter the way I did. What happened to me? How did I turn into such a creature...into such a monster? I hated myself for becoming this way. I hated myself. I hated myself.

* * *

I walked into Sir Integra's study and walked over to her, she dropped the paper that she was reading and turned towards me waiting for her tea. I set the tray down and gave her a clean tea cup, I then grabbed the tea pot and poured the hot sweet tea into her cup.

"Miss Victoria is slowly coming back." I said, this comment stopped Sir Integra from taking a sip from her tea, she set her cup down and looked up at me with interest.

"Really? How do you know?" Sir Integra ask.

"Last night, Captain Bernadotte, Alucard, and myself sat with Seras in her room. She was telling us a story of one of her tortured victims..." I said but was cut off.

"Oh, yes. It really sounds like she's back." Sir Integra said turning back to her tea but she once again turned back to me when I started talking.

"Alucard told her that she was a monster and she wouldn't...agree. She wouldn't admit it or say that she was a monster." I said.

"Really? Hmmm, it does sound like Seras not admitting that she's a monster." Sir Integra said.

"That's not all, there's some more." I said.

"What else is there?" Sir Integra ask.

"At one point last night Alucard pinned Seras to the wall, brushing her bite marks on her neck, he ask her if the wounds meant nothing to her." I said.

"So?" Sir Integra ask.

"She never replied. You would think that for a person that 'hates' us so much she would have said yes that the wounds meant nothing, that she would have wished that he never found her that day in Cheddar. But she didn't say anything." I said.

"Hmmm, interesting." Sir Integra said.

"Quite interesting. There was also now." I said.

"What happened?" Sir Integra ask.

"In the kitchen she came and I said that her presence was the same but not dark and she was angry about that, but when she saw that I was upset...she was going to apologize." I said.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Sir Integra ask.

"Well, she said 'Walter, I'm...' and that's it. Her eyes were blue and she looked hurt, as if she didn't mean to hurt me. She is also crying alot more and her blue eyes are appearing more instead of those dark crimson orbs." I said.

"Well, we just need her to open up to us. Then we have her." Sir Integra said sipping on her tea. "I'm hoping that she will tell me what happened last night with her and Maggie."

"Do you think she will say?" I ask.

"I think so. If she's acting the way you say, I think that she will." Sir Integra said. "I've also noticed that Seras still has her humanity."

"How so?" I ask.

"She told me that her humanity speaks to her, I think that it's like a conscience but she ignores it." Sir Integra said. "Alucard's humanity is completely gone, but hers, she kept it but locked it up, blocked it, ignores it. So I ordered her to not block it, to listen to it. So hopefully it will take over her."

"Excellent. I hope she's back to normal soon. I can't stand seeing her this way." I said.

"Seras will..." Sir Integra but she was cut off, the doors burst opened and came running in was Seras, blue eyes and crimson tears falling down her face. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into my chest.

"I'm sorry, Walter! I am so sorry! I'm sorry!" Seras cried, I wrapped my arms around her, my chin resting on the top of her head, I smiled.

"It's quite alright, Miss Victoria. I'm here for you. It's alright. Calm down." I said happy to see her with some feelings.

"I'm sorry." Seras said again gripping my shirt.

"It's alright Seras." I said rubbing her back.

* * *

After a few minutes of being held I finally pulled back and wiped the tears away, I looked at Walter's shirt, there were crimson tear stains. I backed a few feet away, I can't believe I showed such weakness. What am I doing? Why did I do that? Damn it, I let my humanity in again! Why did that happen? It felt nice and I felt better apologizing to Walter and knowing that he accepts my apology. My eyes turned back to crimson as the tears stopped pouring down.

"Seras." Sir Integra said, I looked at her.

"Yes, Master?" I ask.

"Would you like to tell me what happened last night now?" Sir Integra ask, I stared at her. Why did she care so much? **Huh, that whole speech just went down the drain. Do I really have to explain it again? **Shut up!

"...no. I can't. I don't want to." I said.

"Seras, please stop this." Sir Integra said.

"Can't I just talk to Maggie about it? I don't feel comfortable with telling you right now." I said.

"No! If you want help, you can speak with me. I would like to help you." Sir Integra said. I growled angry.

"Then you will have to lock me up in the dungeon for a month because I'm not telling you." I growled.

"Once more, I will give you until the end of tonight to come to me with your problems, if not then you will be locked up in the dungeon for a month. Understood?" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes." I said.

"Now, why don't you go train Maggie." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, Master." I said with a bow and then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Sir, do you think it's wise to force her to have her bring you her problems?" I ask.

"I would be angry at you for questioning me but then again you always know best. Seras needs to know that she can come to me, if she does not follow my orders I will punish her." Sir Integra said.

"Seras does know, she just needs time." I said.

"Alright, if you think that I should wait then I will. I won't punish her for not bringing me her problems." Sir Integra said.

"Very good, Sir." I said with a smile and a bow. "I will leave you now."

"Good Night, Walter." Sir Integra said.

"Good Night, Sir Integra." I said and left the room.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm trying to update as much as possible because there's so many that I'm doing and it's...uh. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**BTW: (Forgot to mention it in Seras V. Hellsing) I will be making a new story called Seras and Integra Videos, which will be what I had in S.V.H where they do weird things.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I walked to Maggie's room, when I got there I knocked on her door, she answered a few seconds later, she smiled when she saw me.

"Are you ready for your training?" I ask with a grin.

"Yes!" Maggie said wrapping her arms around my neck, though we have gotten closer I still don't like hugs.

"Maggie." I said.

"Oh! Sorry, Master Seras!" Maggie said stepping away.

"You no longer have to call me Master Seras, I'm not your Master." I said.

"Are you sure?" Maggie ask.

"Positive, just call me Seras." I said.

"Alright, Seras." Maggie said with another smile.

"You don't know any other names of mine, do you?" I ask.

"...No. Why?" Maggie ask.

"No reason, just curious." I said.

"What's your other names?" Maggie ask curious.

"Nothing!" I said. "Come, it's time for your training." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out into the hall.

"Wait, isn't the Captain suppose to be with us? Captain...captain...Bernadotte!" Maggie said remembering his name.

"Does he have to?" I ask stopping in my tracks and turned towards her.

"Yes, he's the Captain. He needs to see how I do as well." Maggie said.

"Alright." I said, this time Maggie grabbed my wrist and led me down the hall towards Pip's room, Maggie knocked on his door, a few seconds later he answered, he looked at me to Maggie to me again.

"What is it that you need?" Pip ask opening his door up and offering us to come inside but we stayed in the hall.

"We're going to train Maggie." I said folding my arms.

"Oh. Lets go then." Pip said stepping out into the hall with us.

"Great, now lets go! I have other things to do tonight!" I said angry, I grabbed Maggie's wrist once again and led her down the hall.

...

We stood outside in the lawn near the woods, Pip smoked as Maggie stretched and was getting ready to train as I studied the moon. I sensed a new presence and turned around to see Alucard, Sir Integra, and Walter coming out towards us, great, I'm back on the leash. Hopefully they will ignore me, I looked back up at the moon as they walked up to Maggie and Pip.

"Who said that you were ever off it?" Alucard ask grinning at me, I turned my head and glared at him.

"Stay out of my head." I said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I am the head of Hellsing, I need to see if Maggie is good enough to be apart of my army." Sir Integra said.

"And I am your Master, I need to train you as well." Alucard said, I huffed angry and walked over to Maggie where she stood waiting for me. I grabbed her gun and checked the bullets, they were silver but I don't think blessed, I cocked it and handed it to her.

"You said before that you know how to aim and fire a gun?" I ask looking at her.

"Yes Mast...Seras." Maggie said, I nodded my head in agreement, I handed her the gun, I demateralized, I appeared 100 yards away from them.

**Try to shoot me, Maggie. **I said into her mind while getting into a stance.

"What?! But...but won't that kill you?!" Maggie ask slightly lowering her gun, I shook my head in anger, I gritted my teeth.

**No, now do it. **I said into her mind, Maggie took a breath in and let it out slowly, she raised her gun and aimed it at me. The first bullet was fired and it hit me in the arm, I didn't even budge by the force, I looked at my arm as the silver burned my flesh, I looked back up at Maggie. **Not good enough. Fire again, this time aim for the heart, that's the only way to kill a ghoul or vampire.**

"So it can kill you?!" Maggie said again lowering her gun.

**Damn it girl! No, it will injure me but it will not kill me. **I said. **Now fire your damn weapon! **Maggie aimed at me once again, this time she took a few seconds and then fired, this time the bullet hit me in the chest just a little below the heart. I materalized in front of her and she jumped backwards scared and fell onto her bum.

"Good." I said pulling the silver bullet from my arm and examining it, I tossed it to her, she caught it and quickly dropped it, I dug my nails into my bullet wound on my chest until I finally found the bullet, I pulled it out and threw it to the ground. "We'll go again, but this time I'll be 200 yards."

"Again?! 200 yards?!" Maggie ask standing up, I looked back at her.

"You want to join, don't you?" I ask her, she looked at the floor.

"Yes." Maggie said.

"Then don't complain. Pip will help you with the aiming this time." I said.

"Who the hell is Pip?" Maggie ask, I looked at her, all the time she spends with him and she doesn't know his first name? I facepalmed myself.

"Captain Bernadotte." I said.

"Oh!...your names Pip?" Maggie ask looking at Pip.

"It's a family name." Pip said shrugging.

"Anyways, back to training. I will be 200 yards away, this time aim for the head." I said, I materalized 200 yards away from her, Pip walked over to Maggie and helped her aim. The first shot was fired and it was aimed at my throat, I coughed some blood up but stayed in my position waiting for the next shot. The second shot was fired and it was aimed at my shoulder.

**Higher. **I said in her mind pissed.

"Sorry!" Maggie shouted, The third shot was fired and this time it was aimed at my forehead, I fell backwards. "Seras!" I heard footsteps coming this way but I sat up with a grunt.

"Bloody hell." I said, I pulled out the bullet, my wound started to heal right away, I looked up to see Maggie standing there she was running towards me but stopped when she saw that I was sitting up and alright. I stood up and pulled out the two bullets that were in my throat and shoulder, I materalized back in front of Maggie who this time didn't jump. "Excellent."

"Are you alright?" Maggie ask.

"Yes." I said angry that she keeps asking.

"Well, you still have a bullet hole in your throat." Maggie said touching her own throat as if there was a bullet hole there, I put my finger in the bleeding wound.

"...it will heal." I said after a few seconds.

"Now it's time for your training, Po..." Alucard said but before he could finish his sentence, I tackled Maggie sending us both to the ground, she sat between my legs, her back to me, my hands over her ears so she couldn't hear, I glared up at Alucard.

"What the hell are you doing, Seras?" Sir Integra ask angry.

"I do not want her to start with the damn nicknames you humans gave to me." I growled.

"I believe that I gave the name 'Police Girl' to you...Kitten." Alucard said smirking at me, I snarled at him.

"Don't call me that!" I roared, Maggie looked at me confused and terrified.

"Seras, stop this nonesense." Sir Integra said, I looked at her and Alucard for a few seconds and then got up letting go of Maggie, she stood up next to me still confused.

"Now, _Police Girl_, it's time for your training." Alucard said, I sneered at him.

"Police Girl?" Maggie said with a laugh, I glared at her. "Why Police Girl?"

"Because she was a police girl when I found her." Alucard said. "Isn't that right, _Kitten?"_

"Now you're just being an asshole." I said.

"Kitten?" Maggie ask again looking at me.

"My human comrades gave me that name and he uses it to annoy me." I said. "Use any of those nick names and I will destroy you." Maggie gulped and turned pale.

"I wasn't planning too!" Maggie said scared, I grinned at her.

"Good." I said, I turned back to Alucard. "What is my training excerise?"

"I would like to see how far you came into your powers." Alucard said studying me. "Lets try simple things. Materalizing." I rolled my eyes, didn't I just do that a whole bunch of times, I materalized in three different spots around him and then materalized in front of him. "Mist." I evaporated into mist floating above their heads. "Bats." My mist turned to dozens of bats, Maggie ducked keeping away from the black bats. "Familiars." I came back into my physical form and brought some of my best familiars out. "Excellent." Alucard studied me some more. "What about your animal familiar?" I focused on my animal familiar and soon a beast with green/red eyes came out of me roaring.

"What in God's name is that?!" Maggie ask hiding behind Pip.

"This is my familiar, Ace." I said.

"Transforming." Alucard said grinning, my familiar went back into me.

"Which one?" I ask, Alucard look confused.

"What do you mean?" Alucard ask.

"I have a few transformations, is there a particular one you want or a little of each?" I ask.

"You have more then one transformation?" Alucard ask.

"Yes." I said.

"I can only turn into Baskerville or a wolf." Alucard said.

"Well I have several." I said again.

"A little of each then." Alucard said.

"This is Ace." I said transforming into a big black panther with burning crimon eyes.

**This is Midnight. **I said into their minds as I transformed into a white blonde dog with eight burning crimson eyes. **This is Willow. **I said as I transformed into a black owl. **And this is...V-d... **I muttered as I transformed into my favorite animal, my white blonde wolf. I went back to my human form and stood up.

"Wow, that's cool." Maggie said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't _catch_ the last name for your wolf." Alucard said smirking, I looked away and blushed. "What was it?"

"Vl-d." I said.

"Once more." Alucard said.

"Vlad." I said clearly, Alucard chuckled amused.

"Why is that funny?" Maggie ask.

"Because he's Vlad the Impaler. The Impaling Prince. Vlad Dracula. Vlad Tepes. Dracula. The vampire king. Need I go on?" I whispered.

"Wait! You're Vlad _the _Impaler?!" Maggie ask.

"Indeed I am." Alucard said still chuckling.

"Alucard, stop frightening the poor girl." Sir Integra said. "Maggie."

"Yes, Sir?" Maggie ask looking up at Sir Integra.

"You passed, welcome to the Hellsing army." Sir Integra said.

"Thank you!" Maggie said shaking Sir Integra's hand.

"Yes, just make sure to train with Seras and Pip." Sir Integra said.

"Of course!" Maggie said, then Sir Integra and Walter left. "So what now...Kitten?" I looked at Maggie with a growl.

"I'll give you ten seconds to run for your life." I said tapping my fingers on my arm that were folded across my chest. Maggie didn't need to be told twice, she ran as fast as she could trying to get far from me, the only problem she ran farther away from Hellsing which just makes it easier for me.

"...9...10." I said transforming into Vlad and then running after Maggie.

"Seras! We're suppose to be helping her, not killing her!" Pip shouted.

**I'm training her to stay alive. Lets see if she can out run me.** I said catching up to her in mere seconds.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Humans, **

**It's still the same night as when Seras apologized to Walter and trained Maggie (same night). I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Polls for Orders, choose which name you want for Alucard and Seras' child.)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Seras! Stop! Please!" Maggie cried as I chased her, I was only a foot or two behind her.

**I told you not to call me by those names. **I said into her mind, I jumped a little into the air and landed on her, she fell and I stood on her back growling, she cowered afraid. **Have we learned our lesson, human?**

"Yes! Yes! Please get off of me!" Maggie cried, I jumped off of her and started walking back to Hellsing, Maggie sat up sniffing, she looked after me, waiting for me to leave so she can leave. When I left the woods Alucard and Pip were still standing there.

"Oh, God. She killed her! You killed her didn't you?!" Pip ask shocked, I growled at him.

**Of course not! She may irritate me but she's still my beloved pet human. **I said, Maggie came out of the woods rubbing her head.

"Uh, Seras that hurt." Maggie said leaning against a tree.

**All I did was pounce on you, stop you're complaining, the punishment could have been worse. **I said looking over at her, she glared at me.

"How? You attacked me as a wolf!" Maggie said, I turned back to my human form and stomped over to her, my fist clenched, my fangs elongated, my eyes glowing a dark crimson, I grabbed her by her hair.

"You want to see how it can be worse?!" I growled at her.

"No! I'm sorry, Seras! I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry!" Maggie cried, I threw her away from me, she hit the tree and looked up at me.

"Watch what you say to me next time." I said glaring at her, I walked away from her.

* * *

I watched after my Seras as she walked past me and headed back to Hellsing, leaving the crying human in the dirt, I grinned, she has grown strong, a monster that should be feared. Though I loved the power she has, this is not my Seras, I loved her innocence more, how happy and innocent she could be. I could still sense her humanity there but buried deep, she was muffling it, keeping it locked away. How will I ever get my Childe back? Torture her? Play with her mind? I chuckled to myself at these thoughts. Annoy her? I then stopped chuckling when I had a vision of the last Christmas we had with her.

* * *

_**Alucard's Memory**_

I appeared in the crowded ball room, I wore a white button up shirt with a black vest and a red ascot and black pants. The room was filled with women in long beautiful elegant dresses, while the men wore elegant suits, Integra wore a dark blue formal dress, I walked over towards her.

"Alucard." Sir Integra said.

"Sir Integra." I said standing beside her also looking at the crowd.

"Behave yourself." Sir Integra said.

"When haven't I behaved myself, Master?" I ask grinning down at her.

"Do not play with me, vampire." Sir Integra said, we stood in silence until she spoke again. "Have you seen Seras?"

"You mean Police Girl?" I ask grinning still. "No, I did not even know that she was attending."

"Why wouldn't she, you're attending, why not her?" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes, of course, my Master." I said.

**Police Girl. **I said into Seras' mind.

**Yes, Master? **Seras ask in her shy small voice.

**You are keeping our Master waiting. She wants you up here now. **I said folding my arms.

**But Master, I'm already at the party. **Seras said.

**Then why the hell did you not tell our Master? **I growled.

**Because as soon as I got in Pip pulled me to the dance floor. **Seras said, I looked over to the dancing crowd, they spun around a few times, people moving around in the crowd and then I finally spotted Seras dancing with the French Mercenary. Seras looked as if she was enjoying it but her thoughts were open to me and she didn't like being so close to Pip. I laughed in my Childe's head, she looked over at me with wide eyes.

"I have found Police Girl." I said to Sir Integra.

"Really? Where is she?" Sir Integra ask looking around.

"She is over dancing with the Captain." I said, Sir Integra looked over and saw the blushing Seras, she gave a small chuckle.

"He really does take a fancy to her, doesn't he?" Sir Integra ask.

"Indeed he does." I said chuckling at my embarassed fledging, the song finally ended and Seras quickly escaped from Pip and into the crowd, Pip looked around confused, smiled with a shrug, and walked over to his soldiers. Seras ran over to us, her long red dress flowing around her, I stopped and stared at her, taking in her beauty, I never saw my Childe this way, she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, why now have I just realized this?

"I'm sorry, Sir Integra. Pip dragged me over to the dance floor..." Seras said looking up at Sir Integra, she put out a hand to stop Seras from going on.

"It's alright, Miss. Victoria. I just wanted to know if you were attending, you may go and enjoy the party." Sir Integra said, Seras smiled and gave a small bow.

"Thank you, Sir Integra." Seras said, she looked up at me, gave me a small bow. "Master." She then ran off in the crowd like a small happy child in a candy shop.

...

I leaned against the wall in the corner of the room, it was a nice dark corner away from the party and people, I pulled out a blood pack and poked a straw into it, I sipped some of the blood up, my eyes closed as I tried to savor the taste. I opened my eyes when I heard purring, Seras was standing a few feet from me, staring up at me with burning crimson eyes, I could feel her hunger, she hasn't drank blood for a few weeks now. I'm surprised that she didn't attack any of the guests and came to me for blood, I grinned at her, I stuck the blood pack out more to her, she slowly crept over to me, a smile on her face. Her small soft hands went around my wrist and drew closer to me, to tease her I pulled her to my form, her breast smashed against my chest, no space between us anywhere. But to my surprise she didn't do anything but purr, her lips went to the straw and she sipped on the blood, her hands still around my wrist, my arm around her waist, her head leaning against my shoulder as she drank. I petted her hair, still slightly surprised by her results to my actions. She finished the blood pack, I put it to the side on the table and brushed her cheek proud of her, she leaned in my touch, purring even louder then before. Seras came back to herself, her eyes turning back to blue, she stopped purring, she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Master?" Seras ask.

"Yes, Police Girl?" I ask grinning now.

"What are...we doing?" She ask scared.

"Can I not hold my fledging?" I teased.

"Well I guess...but I don't...I..." Seras said starting to squirm a bit, I looked up when I heard the song end.

"Come, let us dance, little one." I said taking her hand, Seras looked back up at me with wide eyes, a blush in her cheeks.

"Dance?! With Master?!" Seras ask.

"Who else?" I ask. "Unless you want to dance with the French man again."

"No!" Seras said, I chuckled at her and pulled her to the dance floor, I swung her back into my arms, she hit my chest with a thud, I looked down at her grinning, I took her hand and put my other hand to her waist. She became really red in the face embarassed. Many of the guests stared at us, surprised that I was going to dance with my fledging, Sir Integra looked quite amused, and Pip looked hurt.

"Is it really that bad to have one dance with your Master?" I ask.

"No! It's just that..." Seras said but trailed off.

"Just what?" I ask.

"I didn't think that you would want to dance with me." Seras said, I chuckled again, the next song began and I lead her around the dance floor, neither one of us messing up. I could sense that she was still nervous and embarrassed about the crowd of people that stared at us dancing, there weren't to many humans on the floor dancing. I was becoming quite aroused by her reactions, blushing by my touch, nervous around me, I chuckled to myself, I then stopped when a thought came to me. Is this a sudden lust for my Childe? I looked down at Seras who was now smiling happily. Is this a sudden affection towards my Childe? The song ended and I looked down at her blankly as I was deep in thought, she looked up at me confused. "Master...are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts and grinned.

"Are you starting to get use to my touch?" I teased as I caressed her waist, she blushed with a squeak and pushed my hand away, I chuckled and walked away into the crowd.

_**End of Alucard's Memory**_

* * *

The thought coming to me, to get Seras' humanity back. Love her? How weak of me. Love her. What would that do? She doesn't even love me, she hates me. I growled annoyed by these thoughts but then the next thought came to me that made me grin wickedly. I will make her love me.

* * *

I walked into Sir Integra's study, she looked up at me not surprised at all to see me.

"I have helped Walter with the chores and I have trained Maggie." I said.

"I have paper work for you then you will go see what Alucard has for you." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, Master." I said picking up the pile of papers and was about to leave when Sir Integra spoke again, I turned around and looked at her.

"Seras, you may stay in here to work on the paper work...if you like." Sir Integra said.

"Um...sure, thanks." I said sitting down in one of the seats and started to go through the papers, Sir Integra watched me as I worked, I didn't mind but I wandered why she was studying me.

"What are you feeling Seras? What made you apologize to Walter?" Sir Integra ask, I stopped working and looked up at her, I shifted in my seat and looked back down at the papers, I cleared my throat before speaking.

"I just started thinking, changed my mind." I said flipping through the papers.

"What were you thinking? What _changed _your mind?" Sir Integra ask.

"...my humanity." I said.

"What was it saying to you?" Sir Integra ask, I huffed irritated and I looked up at her.

"Sir Integra, I really don't want to talk about..." I said.

"I don't care. Answer the question." Sir Integra said, my gloves glowed from the order.

"Yes, Master. She...she kept telling me that...you guys had hope for me, that I will return back to normal, but if I didn't you guys wouldn't hesitate to kill me." I said.

"She's wise, listen to her." Sir Integra said. "Does Alucard's bite marks mean anything to you?" I looked at her shocked and confused.

"Sir?" I ask.

**Police Girl, I need you for something. **Alucard said in my head.

**Yes, Master. **I growled at him, I set the papers on the desk.

"My Master, Alucard, calls." I said.

"You will answer the question, Seras." Sir Integra said.

"But..." I said she just gave me a cold stare. "Because...I...I...don't."

"Why?" Sir Integra ask again.

"Because I...l-l-lov..." I said but couldn't finish, I looked at Sir Integra, she had wide eyes.

"Because you love him?!" Sir Integra ask.

**Now, Police Girl! **Alucard yelled at me.

**Coming, Master! **I growled back.

"I have to go." I said and ran out of the room.

**Where are you, Master? **I ask clenching my fist.

**In the ball room. **Alucard replied.

**Why?! **I ask.

**Come, now. **Alucard said impatient.

**Yes, Sir. **I said and walked down the stairs, I came to the first floor and walked into the ball room, Alucard was in the middle of the room, he turned around to look at me and then grinned wickedly. I walked over to him.

"What is it that you need, Master?" I ask gritting my teeth.

"Here's your next punishment." Alucard said, my eyes became wide, punishment?!

"Why?!" I ask.

"Your punishment is not over for running off with that other vampire." Alucard said, he then grabbed my hand and slid his other hand to my waist, I looked back up at him with wide eyes, our bodies close, touching each other with no space between us.

"What are you doing?!" I ask.

"Your punishment." Alucard said, one of his tendrils of his shadows came out and slid across the room to a stero, it pressed a button and music started to play. Alucard lead me around the room, I was confused and angry. Why was he doing this? It reminded me of that night on Christmas when we danced together.

"Get off of me!" I shouted trying to pull away, Alucard chuckled but kept dancing.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked that night?" Alucard ask, I stopped struggling and looked up at him shocked.

"Why are you doing this?!" I ask angry, I then transformed into Ace, my blank panther, Alucard took a step back as I transformed, he still grinned madly down at me. I roared at him as I circled him. He just chuckled amused.

"Fight me, Seras!" Alucard said crazily. I pounced for him, sinking my teeth into his arm, he smacked my head and I went flying back to the ground, I quickly got back up and scratched at him. I bit at his feet, I scratched at his face, he let me do it while he just laughed, blood stained the floors, bones were broken, limbs were bent the wrong way but yet he still stood there as if nothing happened to him. I heard someone run in.

"Seras! What is the meaning of this?!" Sir Integra shouted, I huffed out of breath and looked at her. "Why the hell are you attacking Alucard?!" I growled at her. "Seras!"

"My Master, her demon has fully taken over, she will not listen to you." Alucard said.

"Get her out of here! Lock her up in the dungeon for a month!" Sir Integra yelled, I growled at her again. "I warned you that this would happen." Alucard used his power to transform me back to my human form, he then grabbed me and demateralized us to the dungeons where Alucard would usually be locked up at.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Polls are for Orders, choose which name you want for Alucard and Seras' child.)**

**BTW: Sequel to The No Life King's Daughter will be out tomorrow (hopefully) it's called The Draculina's Daughter Part 2.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Humans,**

**Once again, I'm hoping to have The Draculina's Daughter out soon, I'm sorry it's taking awhile. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I growled as I tried to break the chains that were connected to the wall and cuffed to my wrist. My symbols on my gloves and the walls of the room glowed as I tried to use my power to break out of here but everytime I tried I would get great pain, shocks going through my body. Sir Integra stood a few feet from me, she glared down at me, Alucard stood to her right grinning madly, and Walter stood to her left looking at the floor sadly.

"Seras, you will stay in here until you can control yourself." Sir Integra said. "You will not receive blood until you are released from here and that all depends on you."

"Let me go!" I growled, my teeth clenched, my eyes glowing a dark crimson in anger.

"Enough, Seras!" Sir Integra said. "Since you are here maybe you would like to tell me what you said to Maggie that night?" I looked around trying to find away to escape, I growled again when she spoke, I snapped my teeth shut trying to warn her to stay away from me. "Seras, tell me." Great pain went through me when she ordered me, I growled and closed my eyes, refusing to speak still.

"Stop!" I yelled to no one in particular, I just wanted the pain to stop. "Why don't you just go ask fucking Maggie?!" I growled reopening my eyes and glaring at her.

"She refuses to tell me." Sir Integra said. "I gave you an order, vampire. You will learn to follow my orders." I stood up trying to get to her, the chains held me back, I just kept growling and hissing at them. **Seras, stop. **I stopped, listening to what my humanity had to say. **You need to calm down and take control of yourself. **Fuck! God damn it! I was so angry, I don't know how I can just calm down right now. **The pain will stop if you just answer the damn question, be smart about this. **I huffed out of breath, I slid back down and sat. What should I do? Show weakness and tell them? Listen to my humanity? Or fight them, ignore my humanity, have great pain go through my body, and probably later die? I growled again in anger. **Be smart. **God damn it! I hate it when I have to listen to you!

* * *

Seras started snapping her jaws at us, she growled and hissed in anger, I was quite amused by the whole situation. Then she just stopped, her eyes wandering as it seems she completely forgot what she was doing. I snucked into her mind, her humanity was speaking to her, telling her to stop.

"Seras?" Sir Integra called for her, Seras ignored it and sat down, she was huffing out of breath, her eyes still wandering around the room as she was deep in thought. "What is wrong with her?"

"Her humanity." I said.

"It's talking to her?" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes." I said.

"What is it saying?" Sir Integra ask.

"It's telling her to stop and calm down. Seras does not want to listen but knows that she's right." I said following their short conversation.

"You vampires are so confusing. If her humanity is her then why is she denying it, arguing with it?" Sir Integra ask.

"Vampires have two beings in them, their humanity and their demon, when vampires are full fledged vampires their demons completely take over and their humanity is either forgotten or is a conscience. Seras is the only vampire I know that desperately wanted to hold onto her humanity, her humanity completely overtook her demon but of course when ever she was given blood or in a thrilling fight her demon would take over. When I released Seras and she became a full fledged vampire on her own she let her demon take control but still could not let go of her humanity. And now here she is trying to fight it like any other vampire." I said.

"Like two sisters fighting." Walter said now watching Seras.

"You could say it that way." I said.

"Seras!" Sir Integra said, Seras looked straight at her with hells fire in her eyes.

* * *

**Give her the answer, she ordered it now do it. **And show my weakness, no way! **It's either now or suffering in the future. **I winced thinking about the painful shocks going through my body. **Seras, you're not being weak by telling them what happened, they just want to help you. **I don't want to go back to normal! I don't want to be innocent again! I don't want to be Police Girl, or Kitten, ever again! I don't want to be weak again! **You're not being weak. They love innocent Seras. Police Girl and Kitten was given to you, a sign of affection. And you were never weak. **Affection? Love? I can understand Walter and Pip, but Sir Integra and Alucard, they can't feel love and they don't love me. **They did say that they cared about you and that they wanted to help. **

"Seras!" Sir Integra shouted, I looked up glaring, I was in the middle of thinking and was interrupted. I growled irritated, I grabbed my head, I have a huge headache. "Tell me what happened that night." I cowered not wanting to feel the pain again, the pain came and I fell to my side with blood tears running down my face, I don't want to be in pain anymore, please make it stop.

"I...I don't want to say." I said turning over and curling up so they couldn't see me cry.

"Seras, you will tell me now." Sir Integra ordered, another sharp pain went through my body, I cried harder.

"L-e..." I whispered.

"What?" Sir Integra ask.

"Love." I cried, more tears running down.

"This is no game now is it, vampire?" Sir Integra ask, I shook my head 'no'. "You will tell me the truth?" I nodded my head 'yes'. "Is 'love' what you felt that night and were talking to Maggie about that night?"

"Yes." I said and there was no pain that came.

"Why were you afraid to admit that? You had your lover, and yet you were ashamed of feeling love." Sir Integra said, I growled in anger when she mentioned David.

"The love was not towards David, he's gone and I can't love ashes." I said staring at the wall sadly, my poor David.

"Who was the love towards then?" Sir Integra ask, a shock going through me when I didn't answer.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" I growled I was angry that I have to admit everything to them.

"I still don't like your attitude." Sir Integra said, like I give a rat's ass, I rolled my eyes at her. "When did these feelings start?" I didn't answer, another great pain went through me, I groaned. "Seras."

"Christmas night after our fight." I said remembering how much I hurt Walter that night, not only physically but mentally. "Walter...I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Miss. Victoria." Walter said, I smiled while wiping away one of my tears.

"Seras...since you've calm down I will give you a few days, you still need to learn your lesson for attacking Alucard." Sir Integra said, there was a pause. "What did you do to get her so angry?"

"I started to dance with her." Alucard said.

"You attacked him over a stupid dance?!" Sir Integra ask.

"I did not want to dance." I said, I cringed over the memory of dancing with Alucard on Christmas, more tears poured down my face.

"You will not attack Alucard again." Sir Integra said, my gloves glowed red.

"Yes, Master." I said.

"You will be released in a few days if you're still calm and under control." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, Sir." I said. I then heard them pile out of the room. **See that wasn't so bad. **I am weak, I cried. I sat up facing the wall. **That wasn't being weak and there's no more pain anymore. You just need to follow Sir Integra's orders and you'll be fine. Now maybe you should think about Maggie and Alucard and the way you've been treating them. **What? No. I'm not apologizing again! **Maggie was just playing around with you, she wants you to be kind again, she wants to be your friend. **So, I don't care. **You hurt her, you punished her for wanting to play around with you. You punished her for wanting to be your friend. **Maggie does not want to be friends with a monster. The only reason why she hangs around me is because she's my pet human and she's afraid of what I might do to her if she doesn't listen to me. **Really? **Really. **You are so full of bullshit, it's unbelievable. **Excuse me? **You know that Maggie wants to be your friend. Yeah once in awhile she's afraid of you but that's not stopping her from trying to get you back to normal and trying to get you to be her friend. If you keep punishing her she will just push you away more because she fears you. But if you show her kindness and apologize to her, she will try harder to get you back to normal. **And you say that I'm the one filled with bullshit, you're the one telling me all this crap about Maggie. **You know Maggie, I know Maggie. We both know what she wants. And you know that you love Maggie, she's like a little sister.** My face turned a shade of red. What? Just...stop no. She's not like a sister. **She looks up to you like a sister. **No, we're not like sisters. We're not even friends. **Seras...fucking wake up and look around you, you're not fooling anybody. Going around saying that you love nobody but yet you have these feelings for each and everyone of them. Walter is like a father to you, Sir Integra is like a guidance, she's trying to guide you and she cares for you. Pip is your best friend. Maggie is like your little sister. And Alucard...**you can stop there. **Alucard is you Master, your loved one. Possible lover or Mate. **No, my lover died. My Mate died. **David was not your mate and you know it. If he was your mate you would have given yourself to him but it wasn't because you couldn't have sex it was because you knew he wasn't the one for you and you were saving yourself for your Mate. **I growled, I knew that she was right.

"Possible lover or Mate?" I heard a voice, if my heart was beating this very moment it would probably have stopped. I turned around and saw Alucard leaning against the wall. My eyes became wide, he heard that part?!

"How much did you hear, Alucard?!" I ask.

"It's Master, Police Girl." Alucard said.

"How much did you hear, Master?" I ask again.

"I never left, my Childe." Alucard said grinning, I hung my head disappointed.

"That was my humanity speaking, not me, Master." I said referring to his question, Alucard walked over to me and kneeled so we were eye level.

"You can not fool me, little one." Alucard said lifting my chin so I would look him in the eye. "Our humanity does not lie."

"Well then I do not listen to my humanity." I said while pulling out of his grip, I glared at him. "I hate you, how can I ever love you?"

"Hate?" Alucard said grinning and then he back handed me, I fell to my side again, my lip busted and bleeding, I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Fledgings do not hate their Masters, nor do they speak to them in such away." Alucard looked down at me. "Now come here, my _Mate._"

"I am not your Mate." I said.

"I told you that our humanity does not lie." Alucard said.

"Then I will never be your lover or your _Mate_." I said, Alucard growled at me, his crimson eyes burning into mine.

"I will have you." Alucard snarled.

"How long have you known that I was your Mate?" I ask, Alucard's expression softened, his anger gone.

"Christmas, when we danced." Alucard said truthfully.

"What?" I said angry. "You said nothing! And then you just threw me away, gave me up!"

"I said nothing because I wasn't positive. You had become a disappointment, I still had feelings for you, so I was angry when I broke our bond, but I knew that it would also make you stronger so I did it. Then I found you with that other vampire..." Alucard growled punching the ground, cracks appeared under his fist. "For someone who doesn't want to be my _Mate, _you seem really angry at me for not mating with you."

"I'm just angry that you didn't say anything. I don't want to be your _Mate._" I said crossing my arms, Alucard grinned.

"Then I guess you won't mind that I mate with somebody else then?" Alucard ask grinning madly.

"No, I wouldn't mind nor care." I said glaring at him, inside it hurt that he said that but I tried to ignore the pain. Alucard chuckled, he studied me, I'm not sure if he knew what I was thinking or felt what I felt. Alucard stood up.

"Goodnight then, my Childe." Alucard said.

"Master." I said and then he demateralized, I fell to my side while tears poured down. **Oh I don't love him! I don't love him! Falls and cries over him. **Shut up.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Humans,**

**I would like to thank you for reading, staying with me, reviewing, and supporting me for Vengeful and Seras Victoria Hellsing (and Orders), it means alot to me. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

I hugged my legs, remembering over and over again the short conversation I had with Alucard, we were...mates...we are...mates. I was angry with him, angry that he gave me up even after he knew that I was his Mate, I was angry that I do feel something for him, I knew what it was too...love. I buried my face into my arm. How weak of me, feeling love...especially towards Alucard! I growled at the name, I hated him! I don't love him! I hate him! There's nothing between us and there will never be anything between us! I thought about the night we danced on Christmas, how at first I was nervous but during the middle of the song I actually started to enjoy it. Master was dancing with me! Was my thoughts, I was so happy, I thought that he wasn't proud of me, that he only saw me as a fledging but when I danced with him I no longer thought about that. Then last night when he danced with me, all I could feel was hatred, how much I wanted to attack him, scratch up that beautiful pale face of his...stop! Sucking up that delicious warm blood of his...stop! Pulling that long black hair of his, pulling his head back as I decapitated him or something...stop! Why am I thinking this way?! I hate him! **Do you? **Not now! My humanity stopped realizing that now was not the best time to piss me off. I need to get my mind off of Alucard, I do feel bad for treating Maggie that way, I shouldn't have punished her, she was just trying to play around with me, she wants to be my friend.

"I thought that you didn't have a heart, my Seras?" Alucard ask, I quickly looked up at him, no not looked, glared. He was standing over me grinning, he then kneeled down so we were eye level.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"That's no way to talk to your Master." Alucard said. "Or do I have to teach you manners?" Alucard ask raising his hand, showing me the back of his hand, I flinched, I remembered last night when he back handed me.

"No, I'm sorry, Master." I said. "But I am not your anything."

"Still mad I see. And still denying me?" Alucard ask.

"Yes, I am not going to mate with you." I said, Alucard grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and raised me off the ground, he then slammed me against the wall, his hips between my legs. I glared at his hips and then up at him, I hissed.

"I can make you willing, Seras." Alucard said. "You know that."

"I do." I said, my eyes glowing a dark crimson in anger.

"Then why push me?" Alucard ask.

"Why piss me off?" I growled, Alucard just looked at me and chuckled, his hand going to my hair and petting it slowly and softly. "Get off." I tried shrugging his hand off but he just slapped me across the face.

"No, no." Alucard said waving his finger at me as if I was some kind of puppy.

"Why do you care if I don't want to mate with you? I thought that you were going to mate with somebody else?" I ask.

"Because you are my one and only Mate, vampires can only have one for their life time." Alucard said. "I can not mate with another and do not wish too."

"Why do you want to mate with me so badly?" I ask struggling in his grip. "You know that I hate you, so why not leave me alone?"

"Because what you say is a lie. You do not hate me. The reason why I will not leave you alone is because I will get what I want, what I most desire." Alucard said while running his hand down my hip to my leg, his hand then brushed my inner thigh.

"Stop!" I growled.

"A fledging shall not tell their Master what to do." Alucard said after slapping me again.

"Can you at least stop slapping me?" I ask after getting a weird tingle from the pain, Alucard grinned as if sensing it.

"Why? You rather like it." Alucard said, I growled in anger.

"No I do not!" I screamed.

"Not only denying me but your arousal." Alucard said chuckling, I was so full of rage, I wanted to claw at him, bite him, fight him but then it would take longer to get out of here and I'm already starving for not drinking a blood pack tonight.

"I am not in love with you." I said. "I hate you! I want nothing to do with you! I want to destroy you!" Alucard studied me, he didn't have a grin on his face, he didn't look angry or sad, he just remained expressionless.

"Whatever happened to my Seras?" Alucard ask but not sure if it was directed to me, I looked at him with wide, still angry, eyes.

* * *

"I am not in love with you." Seras screamed. "I hate you! I want nothing to do with you! I want to destroy you!" I watched her closely, her eyes a dark crimson from anger, her fangs elongated, she breathed heavily as she growled and hissed at me, her nails black and long also. This was not my Seras, this was her demon, has she finally fully taken over? Was there nothing left of the original Seras? Has she died? Has her humanity died? Been locked up or buried deep? Just like all the other vampires, just like me, a true vampire...but no longer a special vampire. No longer that innocent pure vampire.

"Whatever happened to my Seras?" I ask, I wanted to know but I was thinking out loud at the same time. She looked at me with wide eyes, I could still see fury in them but not as much. I brought my hand back up from her inner thigh, still studying her, I then her set her back down onto the floor and took a few steps back.

**Alucard. **My Master called for me, I didn't pay attention, I just kept studying Seras as she watched me. **Alucard!...Where the hell are you?!...Alucard! **I watched Seras for another few seconds and then vanished, I appeared in my Master's study, she was pacing the room with a cigar hanging out of her mouth, she glared up at me when I appeared.

"Where the hell were you?!" Sir Integra ask while she walked back to her desk and sat down.

"In the dungeon where Seras is." I said not bothering to lie, she looked at me her expression surprised but still held anger.

"Why were you down there?" Sir Integra ask.

"I just wanted to play with my fledging." I said grinning.

"Fine..." Sir Integra said rolling her eyes but then she paused for a second as she thought something over. "Did she say anything?"

"The usual. But there is something I do want to share with you." I said losing my grin.

"What...what is it?!" Sir Integra ask leaning back in her chair and looking up at me with cold blue eyes.

"Her demon might have finally fully taken control." I said, Sir Integra shot out of her chair, her hands slamming down on the desk, as her eyes became wide.

"What?!" Sir Integra ask in shock.

"I'm not positive about it." I said, Sir Integra's eyes wandered around as she thought, her breathing was heavy, I knew that she cared for Police Girl and does want to help her. She slowly sat back down into her chair, she looked back up at me.

"If her demon has taken over, then we can not help her...right?" Sir Integra ask.

"If she completely destroys her humanity or buries it deep, then yes, we can not help her." I said.

"Alucard make sure that you are wrong about this theory. Make sure that her demon isn't in control." Sir Integra ordered.

"Though how much I enjoy visiting my dear fledging and seeing her rage, I cannot do this." I said, Sir Integra looked at me with angry eyes.

"And why not?" Sir Integra ask gritting her teeth.

"Because everytime I do so she lets her demon out more out of anger." I said.

"What the hell do you do to make her so angry?!" Sir Integra roared at me, I just chuckled.

"Have I not told you?" I ask already knowing that I didn't tell her, she now stared at me with curiousity in her eyes.

"Tell me what?" Sir Integra ask.

"That Seras Victoria is my Mate." I said.

"What?!" Sir Integra ask again, once more shooting up out of her chair and looking at me with wide eyes. "You can't be serious."

"This is no joke nor game, Master." I said grinning.

"When the bloody hell did you find this out?" Sir Integra ask pissed.

"Christmas when I danced with Seras." I said.

"And you didn't tell me?!...and you broke your bond...you stupid ass Vampire!" Sir Integra yelled taking out her gun and shooting me in the face, I chuckled again I started to heal my four bullet wounds in my head. "No wonder why Seras is so pissed...Does she know?"

"I told her last night." I said.

"God damn it Alucard!" Sir Integra shouted putting her head in her hand and shaking it lightly.

"But she still denies me, she has told me that she does not wish to be my mate." I said angry again, a low growl coming from me.

"Alucard, I want you to stay away from Seras until she is free from her punishment, do you understand?" Sir Integra ask not looking up at me still, I bowed to her.

"Of course, my Master." I said, Sir Integra sat back down.

"We still need to know if Seras' demon is in full control." Sir Integra said.

"I have a rather splendid idea, my Master." I said grinning, she looked up at me.

"What?" Sir Integra ask weary.

"Send the human girl down." I said.

"You mean Maggie?" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes. Seras has...a connection with this human. Maggie can tell us rather Seras is fully out of control or if...she's Seras." I said.

"But Maggie could get hurt." Sir Integra said.

"The seals will protect Maggie from Seras." I said. "But you do not have to worry about that because I believe Seras will not hurt the human."

"How are you so sure?" Sir Integra ask.

"Seras said that she was like a sister to her." I said, Sir Integra thought it over.

"Fine, I'll send the girl down." Sir Integra said. "Now get the hell out of my office before I decide to shoot you again!" I chuckled, bowing my head once more.

"Yes, my Master." I said.

* * *

I was leaning against the wall sitting on the floor, my breathing still rather heavy, my fangs were back to normal, my nails shrinking slowly, but my eyes still a dark crimson in anger. I kept thinking about what Alucard said, 'whatever happened to my Seras', there was a pain in my chest now, everytime those words came it stung. I'm sorry. I started to cry, blood tears pouring down my face, I'm so sorry. I...why am I apologizing?! I hate...damn, I can't believe that happened, how much I lost control of my demon. The way Alucard lookws at me once he put me down, worriness and concern, I didn't mean to lose so much control.

* * *

**Hello Humans, **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Blood tears poured down my face as I thought about how much I hurt Alucard...god damn my humanity. **This is good. This is good! **No it isn't...I don't want to feel this way...I hate it! I said as I cried harder. **Seras...** But I didn't hear what she was going to say because someone came in, I looked up to see a confused Maggie, she looked around, looked at me and then closed the door. She walked up to me slowly and then sat down on the floor, we were only a foot away, she knew that I was calm and not in a rage because she saw my tears.

"What's wrong?" Maggie ask, I quickly pulled her to me and hugged her tight.

"Maggie...I can't stop feeling...I hate it so much!" I cried.

"Why?" Maggie ask wrapping her arms around me.

"Because, when I feel I hurt, someone always...hurts me." I said.

"Seras...I'm sorry." Maggie said.

"I loved Alucard but he just got rid of me as if I was nothing, even after he knew that I was his mate! He didn't even want me! And now he won't stop and..." I said crying and babbling.

"So...it's just mainly Alucard that is hurting you?" Maggie ask.

"Yes." I said.

"Seras...what do you feel...towards Alucard?" Maggie ask.

"I feel different things..." I said I stopped there not wanting to say my feelings.

"Like?" Maggie said trying to get me to go on.

"Hatred, rage, anger, sadness..." I said.

"What do you feel towards Alucard?" Maggie ask again, pulling back so she can look at me, seriousness in her eyes.

"Hatred...and love." I said. "I hate to admit but I do still feel something for him, I still do love him."

"Awww, Seras." Maggie said smiling and hugging me again. "Then why don't you mate with Alucard?"

"Because he gave me up, he broke our bond, and then all I feel is hatred towards him." I said growling.

"But he took you back, he wants you, Seras." Maggie said.

"But he knew that I was his mate and didn't want me then. He destroyed my lover, Maggie!" I said pulling back and looking at her now.

"Can't you just forgive him?" Maggie ask.

"Forgive him?!" I repeated. "I can't."

"But you love each other." Maggie said.

"I can't and I don't want to talk about it anymore." I said looking away from her sad eyes, we sat in silence until I broke it. "I hurt him Maggie. I hurt him. You should have seen the way he looked at me when I growled and yelled at him, when I yelled that I didn't want him...nevermind...I don't want to get into it."

"But..." Maggie said, I looked back at her with pleading eyes.

"Please, I really just don't want to talk about it." I said and she fell silent, we both sat in silence for awhile until I looked back over at her with a smile. "So why are you here?"

"Sir Integra and Alucard sent me down." Maggie said, I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know they wouldn't tell me the reason, they just wanted to know what you would say and how you are." Maggie said confused about the situation. What were they up to? What are they looking for? I told them everything last night.

"Maggie..." I said looking at her with sad blue eyes.

"Yes, Seras?" Maggie said smiling up at me.

"I'm sorry. For the way I've treated you, I punished you and I shouldn't have." I said.

"Seras..." Maggie said.

"Please don't, I want to...need to apologize to you. I'm sorry Maggie, I will no longer punish you or treat you like that ever again." I said hugging her, Maggie didn't hug me back until after a few seconds, she smiled.

"Thank you, Seras." Maggie said.

* * *

I sat at my desk puffing a cigar, I was a bit edgy, waiting for Maggie to get back and tell us what is wrong with Seras. Alucard stood to my right as Walter stood next to Alucard, I don't know how Pip was involved or how he heard but he ran up after hearing that Seras might be gone forever, he now waited with us on my left. I ordered Maggie to go down and talk to Seras to see if she was normal or if her demon has taken over, but I made her not say a word about why she's down there, I didn't want to upset Seras more thinking that we might come down and kill her. The girls have been down there for the last hour, almost two now, the manor was still quite empty and quiet, we heard somebody in the hall and then doors opened, Maggie walked in and greeted us with a shocked, shy stare, she walked in closing the door behind her, she walked over to my desk and stood before me waiting for me to speak.

"Well...how is Seras?" I ask, Maggie looked up at Alucard and then back at me.

"Sir, Alucard was wrong about Seras." Maggie said.

"Go on." I said leaning back in my chair relieved, she looked around at everybody still slightly nervous and then looked back at me.

"She...she was crying when I went down..." Maggie said.

"Crying?" I ask, I then looked at Alucard, he was not grinning, he listened to Maggie closely. "Hear this, Alucard?"

"Did she say why she was crying?" Alucard ask, Maggie looked at him a bit scared.

"Y-y-yes." Maggie stuttered.

"Why?" I ask looking at her curiously.

"She said that she has started to...feel." Maggie said. "But she's not liking it, she kept repeating that she hates to feel." I was really relieved that Alucard was wrong, it was the complete opposite of her demon taking over, she's actually having her humanity take over. "And..." But she didn't say, she looked at the floor uncertain if she should say the next thing or not but it was too late she already said something.

"And?" I said, Maggie looked up at me slowly.

"I'm not sure if she wants me to say anything." Maggie said.

"You may proceed, Maggie." I said, Maggie sigh defeated.

"And she said why...she was crying...what she was feeling." Maggie said, I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?! What is it?!" I ask standing up and leaning closer to Maggie, Maggie shifted on her feet nervously.

"She said that she was crying...because...she hurt Alucard. Seras was crying and hugging me telling me that she didn't want to feel anymore because she gets hurt everytime she does." Maggie said.

"Alucard?!" I said shocked.

"Yes, she admitted that she...well loves him...but when she feels that she remembers that he just released her and feels hatred towards him." Maggie said.

"Are you quite happy with yourself, Alucard? It's your fault that Seras is like this." I said looking at him, we stood in silence for awhile until I looked back up at Maggie who was still watching me. "Is there anything else to report?"

"Well I'm not sure if this is important or not, but she did apologize to me." Maggie said.

"Thank you, Maggie, you may leave." I said waving my hand, Maggie nodded her head and then left. "Gentlemen, Seras is getting...better, but we need to help her." Walter, Pip, and Alucard turned towards me, they each gave each other a look as they thought about it. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe...I could bond with her? Like old times, bring Maggie along since they're so close." Pip said, I looked at him.

"Excellent." I said. "Walter?"

"I can talk to her like I use to, try to get her to open up to me." Walter said.

"Sounds good." I said, I turned to Alucard before pinching the bridge of my nose, I glared up at him. "Alucard, stop bothering the poor girl."

"She is my Mate." Alucard said angry.

"Not if you keep angering her." I said angry.

"Then may I ask Master, how am I suppose to 'make up' with Seras?" Alucard ask.

"You're her Master, teach her something for once." I said, Alucard growled.

"Yes, Master." Alucard said bowing.

"You all got your missions, once Seras is free from her punishment, get to it. Understand?" I ask.

"Yes, Sir Integra." Pip and Walter said.

"Yes, my Master." Alucard said.

"Good, now leave me." I said.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I sat on the floor of the dungeon, I was sound asleep until somebody walked in, I looked up to see Sir Integra and Walter, Walter held two blood packs, my stomach growled, my fangs elongated, and my eyes turned a dark crimson.

"Seras." Sir Integra said, I kept my eyes on the blood pack. "Seras." I looked up at her. "We will give you the blood packs first so you will be able to control yourself, I will then release you, afterwards you may have another pack. Do you understand?"

"Yes...my Master." I purred as I went back to staring at the blood packs.

"Walter." Sir Integra said, Walter nodded and slowly walked over to me, he set the blood packs down in front of me and quickly stepped away, I grabbed one of the blood packs quickly and sank my fangs into it, I didn't care that it was cold I just needed to feed. The blood leaking everywhere because I did it so messly, but I didn't care I gulped it down until it was gone, I then quickly grabbed the second one and gulped it down. I threw the packs down and waited for the blood to sink in, my fangs and eyes going back to normal, I looked back at them. "Are you alright?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, thank you, Master." I said.

"Walter, will you please?" Sir Integra ask.

"Of course, Sir." Walter said with a bow and then came over to me, I held out my hands, he pulled out a small silver key and started to unlock the cuffs, the cuffs also had symbols on them so it would be harder for me to escape. The iron cuffs fell to the floor, I rubbed my wrist they ached a bit, I then stood up and looked at Sir Integra.

"You may come back up, but you will not attack anybody, do you understand?" Sir Integra ask, I bowed my head to her.

"Yes, Sir Integra." I said.

"Good, now come along, Seras." Sir Integra said, I followed her out of the dungeon, we went down the hall, passing Alucard's chambers and then my room, we walked up the stairs to the first floor. Sir Integra turned back towards me. "Walter will get you another blood pack..." but she was interrupted by somebody. Next to her appeared Alucard grinning down at me.

"Actually, I would like it if Police Girl had a drink with me." Alucard said, Sir Integra glared up at him.

* * *

**Alucard, what the hell are you doing? **Sir Integra ask me.

**You told me to be a Master to her, that's what I'm doing. **I said into her mind. **Master's have drinks with their fledgings once in awhile.**

**Alucard...fine but you better not anger her again. **Sir Integra said.

**Of course not, my Master. **I said even though that takes the fun out of everything.

"Come, my Childe." I said walking past her and down the stairs, I knew that Seras was hesitating but she followed after me, I could feel her curiousity, her sadness, and some slighter anger. We walked to my chambers, I sat down on my throne, Seras stood before me but did not look at me. "Sit, my dear." I said while summoning a chair, a chair appeared a few feet away from me, she looked at the chair expressionless and then sat down. I sat there and watched her as she watched the floor, her moods changing to irritation and still curious, I chuckled, her eyes shifted upwards to look at me. I grabbed the two wine glasses and the bottle of blood wine, I poured us each a glass, I reached over and handed it to her, she looked at it and then took it. I set the bottle of blood wine back down on the small table and took a gulp of my blood wine as I watched my Seras, she stared at the blood wine with no interest, she swirled it around in her glass and then took a small sip. Her thirst grew and she gulped it down immediately, she finished it in a second, her eyes a dark crimson, her fangs elongated, but as soon as she looked up at me she looked back down and her features turned back to normal. "Is there something wrong?" I ask her with a grin, she looked up at me for a few seconds, her eyes shifted back to the floor and she shook her head 'no'.

"No, Master." Seras said, I was surprised by her attitude, since she's been here all I could sense was anger but since her time in the dungeon she seems more calm. I used my power to search her mind without her knowing of it, I could feel her humanity closer, but I could still feel her demon, still strong.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

**Yes, Alucard's Bets are out, I will try to work on the last chapter tonight...if Bunni stops pming me! No, kidding, love you Bunni! I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The Hellsing manor has been very quiet, after I had an awkward drink with Alucard I went to bed for the night, it was nice to be back in a coffin...even if it's not a normal one and it was a bed. Nobody spoke to me, the last person I talked to was Alucard, I sighed and pressed the button on my remote, the coffin lid came up and I was greeted with my bare room, I looked around bored. I got up and demateralized, I appeared in the kitchen, I walked through the freezer, there on silver shelves lied cold donated blood packs. I went through the blood packs until I finally found type AB, my favorite, I grabbed two packs and walked out of the freezer. I sat down at the table that was in the middle of the room, I sunk my fangs into the pack, this time not creating a big mess, I didn't care if it was cold or not I was just really hungry and needed to feed. I gulped it down, once I was done I threw the empty pack onto the table, I tucked my other blood pack into one of my shadows, saving it for later, I threw the empty blood pack away and left the kitchen. As I was walking to the front doors to head outside, Pip and Maggie were walking down the stairs.

"Seras!" Maggie yelled, I looked up at them, they smiled down at me and walked over to me.

"We were going out for drinks, would you like to come?" Pip ask, I shook my head 'no'.

"No, thanks, I'm good." I said.

"Come on! One drink." Pip said.

"Seras, please come!" Maggie said grabbing my hand and pulling it, I looked at the two, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said.

"Yes!" Maggie said wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me, Pip smiled at me and then opened the doors, I pushed Maggie off of me and walked out the doors, they followed behind.

"I'll go get the car." Pip said swinging a set of keys, I stood there as Maggie walked up beside me.

"So how are you?" Maggie ask, I looked down at her.

"Fine. I stopped crying." I said looking at the floor.

"What are you feeling towards Alucard now?" Maggie ask.

"Um...I'm not sure. I'm not angry with him...but...I'm not sure." I said.

"Are you going to apologize to him?" Maggie ask.

"No!" I said, Maggie hung her head, I laughed at her.

"What?" Maggie said looking up at me with wide eyes, I wrapped my arms around her neck and kept laughing.

"Cheer up...lets have a good time." I said, she smiled up at me, her eyes big and bright, Pip then pulled up in a black car, the passenger's window was down, he looked up at us with a smile.

"Come on, ladies." Pip said.

"Shot gun!" Maggie yelled looking up at me, I grinned at her.

"Sure." I said, she jumped in the air but before she could open the passengers door I demateralized and appeared in the front seat smirking up at her.

"Hey!" Maggie said stomping her foot like a small child, I stuck my tongue out at her. Maggie sighed and got into the back. "I called shot gun." She said as she folded her arms and pouted.

"You can get it on the way back." I said, she smiled again. "Maybe." We drove in London in complete silence which I was okay with, I didn't even want to go but they really wanted me to so why the hell not? Pip parked the car across the street from a small bar, he got out smiling up at the place, he turned towards us.

"This is it, ladies." Pip said as Maggie and me looked up at it curiously, I walked around the car with Maggie to Pip, we walked across the street, Pip held the door open for us as we walked in, there were a few people but they ignored us. Pip lead us to the back, a small circular booth, Maggie sat in the middle while Pip and I sat facing each other. A waitress, that wore ripped tights, short shorts, and a black tank top, came up to us.

"What will it be?" The waitress spoke smacking on her gum, people like this made me want to kill them, I growled angry and turned away from her, the girl looked at me with digust, Pip gave a nervous laugh and she turned towards him looking at his eyepatch. I glared up at her for being so damn rude, she just stared at his eyepatch, I could feel her curiousity and her digust from it, who the hell does she think she is?! Pip's smile disappeared, he then looked at the table.

"I'll have whiskey." Pip said.

"Tequila." Maggie said smiling up at the waitress.

"Wine." I growled not looking at her.

"Be...right back." The waitress said, I growled at her back as she went to go get our drinks.

"It's alright, Seras. Calm down and try to enjoy your time out." Pip said putting his hand over mine, I gasped and pulled my hand away embarassed, I looked at the table refusing to look up at him.

"What's wrong, Seras?" Maggie ask looking at me curiously, I gave her a small smile.

"Nothing." I lied, I looked back at the waitress and gave a low growl so the two couldn't hear me, she will die, I'll make sure of it. The waitress came back with a tray of our drinks, she put Pip's class of whiskey down, this time making sure she doesn't look him in the eye, she then set down Maggie's shot glass filled with tequila and on a small plate laid her slice of lime. The waitress turned back to me with a glare, I smirked at her, she lightly slammed down my glass of wine. "Thanks." I sarcastically said still smirking at her. I brought my shadows out a little, so no one could see them, and pulled out my blood pack, Pip and Maggie watched me carefully as I poured half the pack into my wine glass. I swirled it around so it would mix, I smiled down at it and took a few sips from my glass, I looked back up at the two who had wide eyes, my smile disappeared. "What?"

"Nothing." They quicky said looking away, Pip silently sipped on his whiskey as Maggie took her shot of tequila, I just stared at my crimson liquid.

"Well this couldn't be more awkward." I said leaning against the table.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Pip ask, I sat up smiling.

"I don't care just as long as we're not sitting in silence." I said, I turned towards Maggie. "Hey, you want to play a game?" She looked at me unsure, her eyes sad.

"Will it hurt?" Maggie ask, I gave a small laugh.

"Of course not. Do you want to play?" I ask.

"Sure." Maggie said sitting up a bit.

"You have to drink whenever someone says 'Alucard'." I said smiling.

"So whenever I hear the name 'Alucard', I take a shot of my tequila?" Maggie asked, I nodded my head with a grin.

"Yep." I said.

"That sounds like fun, sure." Maggie said smiling, I looked up at the waitress, I snapped my fingers to get her attention.

"Hey, blondie! Five shots of tequila!" I said, she rolled her eyes and went to get them.

"You're not going to say 'Alucard' awhole bunch of times so I have to drink, are you?" Maggie asked.

"No." I said, the waitress came over and set the five shots of tequila and five lime slices down in the middle of the table, she then walked away with an irritated sigh. I glared at the bitchy waitress and set the shots up in front of Maggie, I then turned towards Pip who watched us silently, he looked over at me. "So, what has happened during my absence?"

"Nothing has happened." Pip said leaning back in his seat, his glass of whiskey in his one hand as his other arm lied on the back of the seat.

"Nothing?" I ask. "How about missions? Your life? The Wild Geese?"

"Well, it was a bit odd not having you with us on the missions." Pip said looking down at the table sadly, remembering the years with just him and the Wild Geese. "My life is the same though, train the Wild Geese, go out on nights, drink, fuck, whatever we wanted."

"I'm sorry about the Wild Geese." I said also looking down at the table sadly, Pip looked at me with a wide eye.

"It...it wasn't your fault...it was the other vampire that killed them." Pip said taking a sip of his whiskey nervously.

"No...I can't blame David. I wanted revenge on Hellsing for six years." I said, Pip sat silently then, I looked up at him. "There's a question I've been wondering about."

"What?" Pip ask.

"Why didn't you help me that day, when Alucard shattered the Master and Childe bond?" I ask looking up at him with disappointed eyes, I saw in the corner of my eye as Maggie took a shot of tequila, I smiled at her and then turned back to Pip serious. He looked hurt as he thought the question over.

"I...I don't know. I'm sorry Seras. I wanted to help but I don't know why I didn't." Pip said.

"Was it because I was a disappointment? That I failed on the missions?" I ask, Pip quickly leaned in on the table shaking his head and hands.

"No, no, no." Pip said trying to reasure me.

"Then why?" I ask, Pip sighed and sat back in his seat.

"I thought what Alucard was doing was right...but at the same time I knew that it was wrong, and I wanted to help, but didn't for some stupid reason." Pip said. "If it means anything now, I'm sorry." I stared at him as Maggie took another shot.

"I...forgive you..." I said and after a few seconds smiled at him.

"May I ask you a question?" Pip ask smiling.

"Sure." I said.

"That Christmas night when you danced with me...who did you like better, me or..." Pip looked at Maggie. "him?"

"Who?" I ask smirking at Maggie.

"Who did you like better me or Alucard?" Pip said laughing, Maggie sighed and took another shot, I laughed as well.

"Do I have to answer this?" I ask.

"Yes." Pip said.

"But you already know the answer." I said.

"Do I?" Pip ask, I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"Fine...Alucard." I said looking away annoyed about my feelings for him, Maggie took another shot, I laughed more at her, this was her fifth and she still had one left. I pushed her arm slightly. "Come on you have one more." I finished my blood wine and then my blood pack. I could see her swaying a bit as she looked at the last shot, she then picked it up and then finished it, I pat her on the back. "Good."

"I feel like I'm going to be sick, can we head back now?" Maggie ask.

"Sure." Pip said laughing, I put her arm around my neck and helped her up, Pip got on her other side and put her arm around his neck. We dragged her over to the bar where Pip quickly paid the bill and then we left, I laid Maggie down in the back seat and then got into the front with Pip, before he started the car I put my hand over his and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Pip. You have always been my best friend, someone I could trust...I didn't mean to hurt you so much...I wanted revenge but not directly towards you. I was angry that you didn't do anything but the revenge was mainly towards Alucard. I'm sorry, Pip." I said, Pip smiled down at me.

"It's alright, Mignonette. I do not blame you for what happened to the Wild Geese." Pip said, I gave him a small smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

**Finally! I'm sorry this took long, I had half of it done for three days but I just couldn't finish it for some odd reason, I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I laid Maggie down in her bed, she was fast asleep, I shook my head at her, though how much fun it was, she is no longer allowed to drink. I stood over her as Walter walked in with an ice pack, he handed it to me.

"Here you are, Miss. Victoria." Walter said with a slight bow of his head.

"Thanks." I said and placed the ice pack on her forehead, she shifted in bed with a grunt but then fell back asleep.

"Is she alright?" Walter ask.

"Yeah, she just had a little to much to drink." I said.

"Oh." Walter said looking down at Maggie is disappointment, I nudged his arm a little with a small smile.

"Come on, you can't tell me that the Angel of Death hasn't had a drink." I said, Walter smiled.

"Everybody is foolish in their early twenties." Walter said, I giggled a little. "I'll go get you a blood pack."

"No, thanks, I'm good." I said, he looked at me with curious eyes.

"Are you sure?" Walter ask.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said. "Maggie's fine, I'm going to go back to my room." I was about to walk out of the room when Walter spoke again.

"Seras, you know that you can come to me whenever you need me. If you need someone to talk to." Walter said, I turned around and gave him a small smile.

"I know, Walter. Thanks." I said.

"Anytime, Miss. Victoria." Walter said with a bow and smile, I walked out of the room. I demateralized, I appeared across the street from the bar that we were just at. People were coming out, inside they were getting ready to lock up for the night, I heard a small group of three start to laugh as they walked away from the bar. Others walked home silently, but I didn't mind these folks, I was looking for a specific one, then a girl walk out and I recognized her immediately, the bitchy waitress that was so rude to Pip. The girl locked up the bar and started walking home, I followed her in the shadows, I could sense her fear as she looked around nervously, her hand held something tight in her coat pocket as she walked. I laughed knowing that it was something like pepper spray, I turned into Vlad, my white blonde wolf, I ran across the street towards her. She heard the sound of my nails scraping against the pavement and turned around, she saw me, her eyes going wide, she let out a frightful scream and then started running, I chased her down happily. I bit into the back of her leg, her none pure blood rushing into my mouth and down my throat, she screamed again from the pain and fell onto her face. I pulled on her limb, I slammed my paw down onto her back so she couldn't escape, I released my fangs from her leg, my muzzle covered in her blood, I growled at her. I was given great shocks of pain for hurting the girl but that did not stop me, I was going to finish this job.

"God someone help me!" The girl screamed and I barked loudly and warningly in her ear, I used my head to turn her over so she could see me, she looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I growled again furious and then started to scratch at her left eye, blood flowed down the side of her face, she screamed in pain and thrashed around but I refused to stop. I clawed out her eye, the same one Pip lost, her hand went over the left side of her face as she panted and grunted in pain. I glared down at her in disgust, I then shot my head down, my fangs latching onto her jugular, she croaked, I growled as I slowly killed her, the blood rushing into my mouth but I didn't drink it, I didn't want her as a familiar. I sunk my fangs in deeper until I heard the sound of her bones crunch, she then fell limp, I released my fangs from her neck and looked down at her. She won't come back as a ghoul for I was in my wolf form, and thank god she won't turn into a vampire. I turned away from her and walked down the street, heading back to Hellsing, I started running and howled out happily.

...

I turned back to my human form and looked up at the Hellsing Manor.

**Seras, where are you? **Sir Integra called for me.

**Coming, Master. **I said with a grin, I then materalized in her study. She was sitting behind her desk and she wasn't happy, Walter stood to her side, Alucard in the shadows, and Pip somewhere behind me, but my attention was mainly focused on Sir Integra.

"Where were you?" Sir Integra ask.

"In London." I said.

"God damn it, Seras! I told you to ask me before leaving the manor!" Sir Integra said taking out a cigar and lighting it.

"I'm well aware of what you told me." I said, she glared up at me.

"Then why not obey my command?" Sir Integra ask.

"I told you, I'm not going to become a lap dog." I said. "Besides you act more like a mother then a Master, I have to ask your god damn permission to go somewhere."

"Seras, do not start with me." Sir Integra said gritting her teeth. "I feel like a mother yelling at her child!" She put her head in her hands and slowly shook her head.

"Well you're the one who hired a nineteen year old girl to slay damn vampires." I said folding my arms.

"Enough!" Sir Integra said. "Damn..."

"Vampires?" I ask grinning.

"No, teenagers." SIr Integra said, we stood in silence until she spoke again. "Why were you up in London?"

"I'm guessing that saying I was clothes shopping isn't going to work so I'll just tell you the truth." I said grinning. "I was killing someone." Sir Integra's eyes widened, she then shot out of her chair and slammed her hands on the desk but I still did not lose my grin, I was enjoying this far too much.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Sir Integra yelled. "This better be a joke."

"No. She's lying a block or so from the bar Pip and I were drinking at." I said.

"Seras...you didn't." Pip said, I turned towards Pip, I knew that he knew who I killed, I grinned at him, showing him my fangs.

"I did." I said.

"What?" Sir Integra ask Pip, Pip walked over to her.

"One of the waitresses, she served us tonight and well Seras didn't like her." Pip said.

"So you killed her?!" Sir Integra asked looking at me, I just laughed.

"Indeed I did." I said, she picked up a stapler and threw it at me, before it could hit me I made my body translucent, the stapler going through me easily, I laughed again amused.

"The gloves?! What happened to them?!" Sir Integra ask, I raised one of my hands showing her the seals.

"They burned like hell but that didn't stop me from killing the bitch." I said.

"Great, now I'm going to have to make the seals stronger." Sir Integra said. "Why did you kill her?" Sir Integra sat back down her in chair and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She was quite rude to Pip, I simply did not like her attitude." I said.

"Pip, will you please go clean up the scene. Walter, go get books on the seals. Alucard, take your servant to the dungeon." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, Sir Integra." Pip and Walter said and left the room.

"Yes, Master." Alucard said and walked over to me, he grabbed my arm tightly and demateralize us to the dungeons where I stayed before. I leaned against the wall and looked up at Alucard with a grin.

"Tell me, Master, have you killed anybody while bond to Hellsing?" I ask.

"Yes." Alucard said grinning. "When I was first bond, I wasn't use to the blood packs and went out hunting until Abraham found out what I was doing and punished me."

"What did he do?" I ask.

"Locked me in the dungeon for five months without any blood." Alucard said, I looked at him with wide eyes, he chuckled, will Sir Integra lock me up for five months without any blood? Sir Integra then walked in, Alucard held me against the wall and put the damn cuffs back on me, the seals on them glowing red. Walter came in holding a book, he showed Sir Integra a few pages and then she turned towards me.

"Hold out your hands, Seras." Sir Integra odered, I did as I was told, my seals facing up so they were seen, Sir Integra took out a dagger and sliced her palm, she then squeezed her hand shut over the seals. Her blood dripped onto my gloves, but as soon as it hit it disappeared into the gloves, the seals burning a bright red, they started to burn like hell and I hissed from the pain. She pulled her hand away. "Seras, you _will _obey my every command!" I growled as the seals forced me to kneel to her and bow my head.

"Yes...My Master." I growled.

"I am locking you in the dungeon with no blood for two or three months for killing a human." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, Master." I growled again, Sir Integra gave me one final glare before leaving the room, Walter and Alucard right behind her, the doors closed and I was left alone.

**You're a bloody fool for killing that human. **Oh shut up, I was doing it for Pip. **Yes...**and you're the one who told me to be nice to them, to forgive them. I apologized to Pip and then I killed that human for being so rude to Pip. **I said to be nice and forgive, but I did not say to go around killing humans who are rude to them. **I thought that I was being nice, besides it was fun killing her. **Monster. **Excuse me? **You just love to kill, love to torture...like any other monster. **I growled. I am not a monster! **Are you sure? You're growling like one and you're killing like one. **The only reason why I killed is because I felt something for the human, I thought that monsters couldn't feel. **Alucard can feel. **So? **He's a monster. **Who said that? **Oh, and now you're doubting that Alucard is a monster, you do have a heart, especially towards him. **Oh shut up! I don't feel anything for Alucard. **God damn! You admitted it like a whole bunch of times before that you love him. **Leave me alone and what does Alucard have to do with me killing someone? **It's obvious that monsters can feel but you shouldn't go around killing people because you feel something for somebody...that's more of insane homocidial maniac. **Whatever, I am insane. Alright, I know that you're gonig to give me some long boring lecture about not killing humans. And I _promise _I won't do it again. Integra is locking me up in here for two months, maybe three, so I think that I learned my lesson. **Hmmm, let me think about it...yeah, no I'm still going to give you a lecture. **Bloody bitch.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Humans,**

**Let me think, I think that Seras has been at Hellsing for...9 days?...Soon to be two or three months and nine days. Damn and she still has ten more months to prove herself. Grrrrrrrrrr. I hope that you enjoy, please review. **

**BTW I'm glad that everybody likes Maggie, I didn't know if anybody would like her or not, so yay! X D**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**3 Months Later**

I'm so thirsty, my eyes slowly drifted close, I passed out a lot from the lack of blood, I'm so weak that I can't even move a muscle. I haven't seen anybody in what seemed forever, all I ever saw were these damn walls and the damn bright red seals. It felt like I was dying but I knew that I wasn't, my demon roaring but she is also very weak, my teeth aching to bite into something, my stomach aching for food. I fell over from being light headed, I heard someone over me, they kneeled and pulled me into their lap, they started to pet my hair.

"It's alright, Seras. You can leave now." Said someone, I could sense their wrist near my lips, instincts took over and I latched my fangs on to their wrist, I gripped his wrist and drank greedily. It was so warm, so powerful and ancient, I loved it and wanted more but then he pulled his wrist away, I moaned sad that I couldn't have anymore, I laid my head on their chest, I didn't want to be alone anymore. He wrapped his arms around me. "You're no longer alone."

* * *

I walked in to see Alucard holding Seras closely to him, he petted her hair, I couldn't tell if she was unconcious or not but I could tell that she was very weak. Her skin was extra pale, her eyes a slight hazy, and she barely breathed. Poor Miss. Victoria but she did needed to learn a lesson for what she did. I walked over to them and unlocked her cuffs, they fell to the floor with aloud bang, Alucard picked her up, cradling her in his arms, we walked out of the room and down the hall to her room. Alucard laid her down in her coffin bed, she curled up in a fetal position but did not open her eyes, I sighed feeling bad for the girl.

"Will she be alright?" I ask looking up at Alucard who stared down at Seras.

"She will be fine, she just needs blood." Alucard said.

"Should I tell Sir Integra about her condition?" I ask.

"No, not necessary. She'll be fine." Alucard said.

"Alright." I said letting it go. "Here." I handed him three blood packs, he took them. "Call me if you need anything." I bowed and left the room.

* * *

I looked back down at Seras when Walter left, she was groaning, her eyes shut tightly as she squirmed a bit, I walked over to her. Seras' hand shot up and she grabbed my jacket, she sat up in bed and clung to me, tears pouring down her face, I could sense that she was only half awake, she knew what she was doing but she didn't know who I was.

"I don't want to be alone. Not again." Seras said, being alone hurt her more then not drinking the blood, I felt bad. What happened to her when I broke our bond? When I left her all alone that day? What happened? She became like this, a demon loathing everything, loathing every feeling, loathing every person that loves her, loathing me. I put my arms around her as she cried in my chest.

"You're not alone, little one." I said, when the words left my mouth she clung to me tightier, I pushed her over and sat down on the bed, she wrapped her arms around me, her head resting on my chest as she cried. I pushed her onto her back, her head now resting on the pillow, but when my hand left her form her hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, she looked up at me.

"Please...don't leave me." Seras said.

"I'm not going to leave you, Seras Victoria." I said, she let go of my hand and closed her eyes, she turned over and put her arms loosely around me, I played with her hair as she slept.

* * *

I opened my eyes, I felt well rested but I was still very thirsty, I sat up in bed but then saw out of the corner of my eye that someone was in bed with me. I turned my attention to the person and saw Alucard grinning at me, I jumped into a crouch, my eyes turning a dark crimson, my fangs elongating as I hissed at him.

"What are you doing here...and in my bed?!" I growled, he just chuckled.

"You didn't seem to mind last night when you begged me to stay." Alucard said, I blushed remembering that I did beg someone to stay.

"I was out of it...from the lack of blood." I said quickly thinking of an excuse, Alucard stood up and walked over to the table, he then turned towards me and threw three blood packs in front of me on the bed. My eyes became wide, I sat down on the bed, snatched one up, and sunk my fangs into it, I heard him chuckle again. I glared up at him.

**Seras, I would like to speak to you. **Sir Integra said.

"Our Master calls." Alucard said, I threw down the empty blood pack.

"Yes, Master." I said to both, I then stood up and demateralized, I appeared in Sir Integra's study, Alucard was already standing in his spot in the shadows.

"Listen, you will not kill any more humans." Sir Integra said, I bowed my head to her.

"Yes, Master." I said.

"You're lucky that the girl didn't have any family to question her disappearance." Sir Integra said. "You will be working hard for the death of this human. Extra paperwork, chores, and training. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I said gritting my teeth.

"Good." She turned towards Alucard. "Alucard." He looked up at her with one of his grins.

"Yes, Master?" Alucard ask.

"I would like you to train your fledging, teach her to control her thirst and anything else you think that she needs to learn." Sir Integra said, his grin widened, he bowed his head to her.

"Yes, Sir Integra." Alucard said and then looked over at me, I folded my arms angry.

"Good, now get started. I want her thirst controlled as soon as possible!" Sir Integra said.

"But...Sir...I don't have a problem with my thirst." I said.

"You turn into a monster when given blood. You lose yourself and let your demon out." Sir Integra said, I sighed irritated. "Alucard, train your fledging."

"Yes, Master." Alucard said still grinning wickedly, he then grabbed my arm and dematerialized us, we appeared in his chambers. "Seras, for now on you will come to me to get a blood pack. If you have a blood rage, attack me, or any human then you will be punished. I will not allow you to have a blood pack until I see that you are calm and can control your thirst."

"Yes, Master." I growled, Alucard then brought his hand and summoned two blood packs, I looked at them curious.

"These are the blood packs from your room, you will not have them until you can prove yourself." Alucard said, I growled again angry.

"Yes, Sir." I said.

"Leave me." Alucard said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

**Sorry Humans, I'm just not really thinking tonight, I know it's a really short chapter but it's there, you have something to read. I hope that you enjoyed, please review. Sorry again for the short chapter.**

**Vampire from Hell! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Humans,**

**Thanks for the 100 reviews, staying with me, and supporting me. I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which new Hellsing story you want next) **

**I was watching the original series and I realized for the first time that at one point Walter calls Seras 'Miss. Police Girl'. X D that's so cute!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**The Next Night**

I woke up quite thirsty, three months have gone by and I have only had one blood pack, my throat and lips so dry, my eyes burning a dark crimson, my fangs elongated as I kept hissing for the crimson liquid. I could smell it everywhere, I could hear the hearts pumping the warm blood through the human's bodies, I licked my lips. I demateralized to a hall in the Hellsing manor, a few feet ahead of me was Maggie walking down the hall, she was minding her own business humming a tune. I grinned, there was my human pet, I licked my lips again and slowly stalked my way towards my prey, I opened my mouth wide, showing every single sharp tooth, she still didn't notice. I was just about to bite into her neck when I was thrown across the room, Maggie turned around with a gasp, behind her stood Alucard, his eyes glowing in anger, his fangs digging into his bottom lip.

"Leave us." Alucard said, Maggie did not need to be told twice, she ran down the rest of the hall and ran around a corner, I growled as my prey got away, I looked up at Alucard, hissing at him. "You are in a blood rage, Police Girl, snap out of it!" Alucard growled, I lunged for him, aiming my claws at his throat, he moved to the side and just as I passed him he grabbed my wrist and threw me to the wall, caging me against it with his body, I snapped my teeth at him.

"Let go!" I growled trying to escape him, his hands left my wrist and instead went to my neck, I could feel it being crushed, I gripped his hands as I was rose off the ground.

"You will learn to control yourself, Police Girl!" Alucard growled. "Control yourself!" I just tried to claw at his face, I got his cheek, he didn't show any emotion that said it hurt him. I saw my bloody fingers nails, I raised it to my mouth but before I could taste the sweet blood Alucard broke my fingers, I heard the snapping of them and screamed out in pain. "You cannot have blood until you learn to control yourself." Alucard growled, I held my broken fingers that started to heal, I glared at him, I hissed again, this time he slapped me hard across the face, I landed on the floor. "And you will learn to respect me." A few blood tears left me as the pain did not leave the side of my face, he busted my lip and it was bleeding. My eyes turning to a blue as I cried, I looked back up at him, he looked at me for a few seconds and his anger left, he held out a hand to me, I stared at it for a few seconds and then took it. I stood back up and hung my head in shame.

"Forgive me, Master, for my outburst." I said. "I will try to control myself." I looked back up at him, waiting for him to say something but he didn't, I sighed and demateralized. I appeared in my room, I sat down on my coffin bed and let the tears fall, I can't believe that I lost control and almost attacked Maggie...I can't believe that I attacked Alucard. **See, was that so hard to apologize to Alucard? **What the hell are you talking about? I apologized about my outburst not for what happened at Christmas, I didn't apologize for that nor did I for leaving him for another male vampire. He left me, he's the one that needs to apologize. **God damn it Seras. It would be so much easier on you if you just fucking apologized. **I laughed at her. Do I irritate you? I grinned at the idea. **Hell yes. In ways you are just like Alucard... **Woah! Stop there! I don't want to hear that! **Why can't you just apologize to him? **HE HURT ME! How can I forgive him so easily?! I'm not just going to give in, say sorry, I love you, then mate with the asshole! **But you would be so much happier. You loved David, but Alucard is the one for you. You do love him. You don't like to hurt him. You do want to mate with him. **Enough! I don't want to hear anymore! I just need to control myself, get my mind off of...Alucard. **You are in control, you're talking to me. **Great! When I'm in control I get to hear you, I think that I like it better when I'm in the blood rages. **But you could end up hurting someone. **Yeah but at least I won't hear you. **I don't find that amusing. **I don't find that amusing, I mocked her. **Jesus fucking christ! You're like a two year old! **I laughed amused. **Now stop being so damn stubborn and go apologize to Alucard! **No. I crossed my arms. Alucard hurt me, how am I suppose to forgive him? **Fine! GOD! Since you won't apologize to him, why don't you go apologize to Sir Integra? **...Sir Integra is the one that controls that damn monster. **Yes, but she is also the one that ordered him to take you back. **Before she could order him to kill me! **You're not dead are you? She could have had you killed by now, especially after almost killing Maggie. She could have sent _anyone _down to kill you. She could have sent Pip, Walter, Maggie..._Alucard._**STOP! I don't want to hear anymore! **Sir Integra...**I will apologize to her, I still have respect for her, I am grateful for her not killing me and trying to get me back to normal. **That a girl, Seras! **I rolled my eyes annoyed.

**Police Girl, come to my chambers. **Alucard said into my head, I sighed and got up.

**Coming, Master. **I said and materalized to his room, he was sitting on his throne, he wasn't grinning or anything, he just studied me as I waited for him to speak. My eyes were back to a crimson, I had stopped crying, but I was still in full control. Alucard grinned, stood up, and walked over to me, I didn't move as he made his way towards me.

"I see that you're back in control." Alucard said, I nodded. "Lets see how long." My eyes went wide when he said that, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a blood pack, instantly my eyes turning a dark crimson, my fangs elongated, I growled. I quickly closed my eyes, but I could smell it, I could also smell his blood, so strong...powerful...ancient...and warm so warm. I licked my lips, I heard Alucard chuckle at my thoughts. "Control yourself, Police Girl." My fangs digging into my bottom lip, I could feel the blood leaking down my chin, I would lick over it but my blood wouldn't satisfy my thirst, I growled angry. My nails digging into my arm, my demon roaring for the blood, my stomach growled at me wanting to be fed, I grunted as I tried to control myself. I could hear Alucard take steps as he circled me, bringing the blood closer to me to see if I would lose control. I heard him rip the top off the pack, the smell of blood was stronger, I quickly covered my nose but that didn't help at all, Alucard chuckled again. "Open your eyes!" I didn't obey. "Now!" I slowly opened them, in front of me was the blood pack, my hands flung out as my nails grew long and I growled losing control, I lunged for the blood pack or his wrist, Alucard growled angry that I lost control. The blood pack left my sight and once again a hand went to my throat, he lifted me off the ground with a growl, he threw me across the room. "Leave!"

"But, Master!" I whined looking back up at him.

"Leave!" He roared, I glared at him and then demateralized.

**You will not leave your chambers until I think that you are under control. **Alucard growled into my mind.

**Yes, Sir. **I growled back, he slammed his barriers down, something he hasn't done to me before. I was actually hurt, not even when I was a disappointment did he ever do that. How badly did I hurt Alucard? I shook my head, no I should be angry with him, he hurt me...

**Finally feeling guilty for hurting Alucard? **How did I hurt him, he's the one that left me. **Alucard did hurt you, he let you go. But you're hurting him more...**I don't want to hear this. I blocked my humanity as tears started to fall, my gloves shocked me, they burned like hell, far worse then last time I blocked my humanity. I sighed and unblocked it but she didn't speak again. I started to feel light headed, I needed some blood, but I knew that Alucard wasn't going to give me any tonight, I growled angry but then I fell over unconscious.

...

I opened my eyes, they were a dark crimson, my fangs elongated, I smiled as I became wet between my legs, I stood up moaning. I looked at myself in the mirror, I used my power to make my hair a bit longer and bit more spikey, I then transformed my clothes, I wore a black tank top that was leather, it fit me nicely, my clevage seeable, my skirt shorter then my uniform and also black leather. I then wore knee high black leather boots, I looked myself over and grinned, I knew that any man would drop dead from one look at me. I moaned again, I walked out of my room and down the hall to Alucard's chambers, I walked right through the door, he was on his throne, his eyes closed, I grinned again. I walked over to him, before he could wake up or do anything, I sat down on his lap, my legs hanging off the side of his throne as his groin was over mine. Alucard opened his eyes but once again before he could do anything I licked his bottom lip and slipped my tongue into his mouth, Alucard seemed surprised by this action, I stared down into his eyes as my hands entwined into his hair and pulled him closer to me so the kiss could deepen. My tongue going over his tongue and fangs, I moaned into his mouth, I could feel him becoming hard, his hands going to my waist as he grinded himself onto me, I moaned again. But then he growled in anger and stopped his actions, he pushed me off of him with another growl.

"Seras! Control yourself!" Alucard demanded, I just grinned at him.

"I thought that you wanted me, _Master._" I purred at him, I heard him moan, his nails digging into the arm rests, his fangs digging into his bottom lip. I laid down on his coffin and moaned, long and loud, my fingers going to the lips of my sex, I rubbed over the leather. "Please, _Master, _please." I whined, Alucard was on top of me, his dark lustful crimson eyes burning into mine, he then quickly pulled himself off of me with a growl. I pounced on him, we both fell to the floor, I sat on top of him grinning, my fingers going to his lips and rubbing over them. I rubbed myself over his hard length that was still covered by his pants, Alucard moaned and growled, he reversed us, he was now on top of me.

"Stop!" Alucard growled angry, I raised my head and licked his bottom lip hungrily, I moaned again.

"I'm trying to give myself to you, but now you do not want me?" I ask still grinning.

"You are not in control! I can still feel your hatred towards me! You have not forgiven me and do not want me, your damn demon is taking over!" Alucard growled.

"So? I still want you." I purred as I tried to rub myself against him, he growled again and held my lower body down so I couldn't move it.

"Your demon and your humanity wants me, trying to tell you that you want me, but the actual Seras is not ready for me yet." Alucard said disappointed.

"But I do want you." I said kissing his neck.

"Seras Victoria!" Alucard growled, my eyes turned back to a light crimson, I looked around confused, Alucard was on top of me why? I growled angry.

"What...what happened?!" I ask, Alucard looked quite pissed, he sat up letting me sit up.

"You tried to seduce me." Alucard said, I looked at him with wide eyes, I then looked down to see that I was wearing black leather, I squeaked and tried covering myself, Alucard chuckled. "Control yourself and this will not happen." Alucard handed me his red trench coat, I took it and put it around me.

"Thank you...Master." I said not wanting to look him in the eye.

"You may leave now, my Childe." Alucard said heading back to his throne with a grin.

* * *

**End of Chapter 19**

**Okay, there is seriously something wrong with me if I like it that Alucard slaps Seras around and then she shows up in a sexy outfit. Seriously something wrong. Hannibal come help me! But don't make me out to be crazy like Graham. hahahahaha, I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I clung to Alucard's coat, I was in my room and safe from male eyes but still, I held onto it as if it was my lifeline. I can't believe that I tried to seduce Alucard, I growled, my damn demon, such a slut! I'm so confused, I love him but I hate him, I don't know what to feel for him, blood tears streamed down as I clenched his coat. I was so angry, I didn't understand my feelings and I was starving for the crimson liquid, I growled angry, snapping my teeth at nothing in particular, my eyes glowing a dark crimson. I need to calm down, I took deep breaths, I slowly started to calm down and gain back control, maybe sleep will help, just a short nap, get my mind off the...blood, I jumped up with a growl, I flipped my table over, it crashed into the wall and broke into pieces, I slammed my chair onto the ground breaking that also. I growled again, looking for something else to destroy, but that's all I had, I took deep breaths and sat back down on my coffin bed.

**Police Girl, control yourself. **Alucard growled in my head.

**Yes, Master. **I hissed back at him, I closed my eyes and tried to focus, I slowly started to calm down, I laid down on my bed and closed the lid. I pulled his coat over me, his scent on it, I inhaled deeply and smiled, I shook my head in anger, it's _his _scent, I hate _him. _But I knew that those words were a lie, I growled angry at myself, why can't I hate him? He did something horrible to me and I can't hate him, I can't, I can't, I can't. I grabbed my head annoyed as more blood tears fell in anger and confusion, I heard Alucard chuckle at me, I cowered more, I just want it to stop, I just want to hate him, why must he do this to me? I tried to go to sleep but all I could hear was his laugh, was it real or fake? Was he watching me or was I imagining it? Am I going mad? Or am I already mad? I tossed and turned but either way the laughing did not stop.

"Stop laughing at me!" I shouted sitting up in bed, looking around with wide fearful eyes, tears streaming down, but the laughter only got louder, I hugged my knees, closed my eyes, and covered my ears. But the voices, the laughs, they were in my head and I couldn't block them out, I cried harder. "Please stop." Arms went around my form, I jumped but they were so gentle and comforting, I leaned into it, sniffing and crying, the arms pulled me into its owner's form, I turned and clung to him, crying in his chest, he petted my hair.

"I am not laughing at you, my Childe." Alucard said, but I didn't care, I just wanted to be held, I wanted the laughter to stop, and it did once he started to hold me.

"Is this how you became insane?" I ask sniffing.

"You think me insane?" Alucard ask I could tell that he was smirking, I didn't answer I just clung to him, afraid he might leave me. "A long period without one having blood can mess that one up. Not having blood is driving you mad, but you are not mad yet." I listened to him, I clung to him, I wanted to hate him, wanted to love him, but I couldn't. Right now I just want his comfort, I just want to lie here with him. Even if it was _his _crazy laughter that was slowly driving me crazy, I didn't care and just wanted to be near him. I feel like a small scared girl, crying to a parent that she hated because he took away her favorite toy. Alucard, my parent? That's sick, though in some way it's true, he's my Master, my teacher, my guidance, the one who made me the way I am, a creature of the night. But yet he's suppose to be my lover, my Mate, my King. Suppose to be? He _is _my lover, my Mate, my King, but I can't love him, I can't be with him, I don't want to be with him. Then another thought occurred to me, was he listening in on my thoughts? Is he hearing every single word I'm thinking? Or is he ignoring me? Either way he hasn't moved, he still held me close and was petting my hair in a comforting way, my face still buried in his chest, his scent coming to my nose, I inhaled it again and smiled. My arms still around him, clinging to him, our legs entwined, I blushed at that, I knew that my eyes were blue and I hated it when they did that to me, showing me, reminding me of my weakness. I growled, weakness, constantly crying, constantly feeling, like my old damn pathetic self! I'm going to go back to normal, show all my weaknesses, and end up messing up again, being a great disappointment once more, what will happen this time though? Unbound me? Kill me? Lock me up? Ignore me?! The last one seemed to hurt me the most, I gritted my teeth, why should I care what they think?! They are the ones that killed David! No, Alucard killed David! He ruined our plan on killing Hellsing...

My eyes turned a dark crimson, I smiled, once again becoming wet between my legs, I moaned rubbing my legs together, I looked up into the sleeping face of Alucard and I grinned wickedly. I slid my hand down as I purred, I got to his pants, and slowly I cupped him, he was soft but when I touched him he started to become hard, I purred louder, I felt Alucard awaken and he growled. Before he could do anything, I pushed him onto his back and got on top of him, I still cupped him, rubbing my palm against him in a torturing way. Alucard growled at me, his eyes a dark crimson in anger even though they were full of lust and desire, he wanted me, I grinned, Alucard's fangs elongated, and he growled at me again.

"Police Girl, you lost control again!" Alucard growled, I rubbed against him harder, his eyes became wide and a grin came to his face. "You want pleasure, my dear, I'll give you pleasure." Alucard said, he then grabbed me by the back of my neck roughly and brought me down, he bit into my neck. I squirmed from the sudden pain, but then it turned to pleasure, I laid limp on him, moaning as he sucked up my blood, his hand left my neck and his arms went around me, bringing me close to his body in a possessive hold. I started to get light headed from the blood loss, I struggled trying to get out of his grip but he just held me tighter, drinking my blood faster, I grunted.

"Master!" I cried when he wouldn't let go, my eyes turning back to blue, I felt Alucard's teeth in my neck, I struggled more. "What are you doing?! Master!" I cried before I went limp in his arms, he unlatched his fangs from me and grinned at me, he shifted us again so we were lying on our sides, my back against his front, he still held me close to him, he went back to petting my hair.

"I was just giving you what you wanted." Alucard said and knew he was smirking, he licked over my neck so the wound would heal.

"I...I lost control again?" I ask.

"Shall I tell you what you did this time?" Alucard ask and then he chuckled, I shook my head 'no', afraid of what I did to him this time.

"No." I whispered, we sat in silence until I broke it. "Master..."

"Hmn?" Alucard said.

"Why did you drain me? I'm already thirsting for blood, why drain me more?" I ask.

"You had to learn a lesson, Police Girl. It would not have happened if you were able to control yourself." Alucard said.

"Yes, Master." I said, I scooted in closer to him, enjoying his warmth and comfort once again.

"I will give you some blood _if _you can control yourself and only take a little." Alucard said.

"Thank you...Master." I whispered when he raised his wrist to me, I gripped his wrist and brought it to my lips, my eyes a dark crimson, I tried my best to keep myself under control, I sunk my fangs into his wrist. Immediately his powerful, ancient blood poured into my mouth and down my throat, I moaned and purred, I'm so hungry, I growled and drank more but then I remembered I have to keep myself under control so I tried to calm down and take less. Alucard pulled his wrist away and I moaned sadly but I was satisfied and will remain satisfied for the next two or three hours until I want more. He licked over his wrist so it would heal and then put his arm around me again, I sighed happy.

"Good girl." Alucard said nuzzling my neck, I yawned tired but he didn't stop his nuzzling or petting, I then fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**End of Chapter 20**

**Sorry, short chapter, but it does have Alucard and Seras moments so...yeah. I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Humans,**

**Yes, I know, why haven't I done anything for Orders, I'm thinking, I'm planning, I'm not writing, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Police Girl, come to my chambers. **Alucard said in my head.

**Yes, Master. **I said, I was back in my Hellsing uniform, my leather wear was buried in my wardrobe, never to see the light of day again, I was still trying to control myself and was doing alright. I got up and dematerialized to his chambers, it was no surprise to me to see him sitting on his throne grinning down at me. I saw that he was still coatless, I forgot that I still had his red coat, it hung over one of my chairs in my room, I summoned the coat, it laid in the palm of my hand, I walked over to Alucard and held it out to him. Alucard looked at it and then grabbed it, brushing his finger over mine, a small gasp came from me as I looked up at him with wide eyes, he chuckled amused, I glared up at him, my teeth gritted. Alucard stood up and slid his coat on, I was already missing it, the scent and the warmth, I looked at it, I heard Alucard chuckle again and I looked up at him.

"Do you wish to keep it?" Alucard teased me, I growled low so he wouldn't hear me but I knew that he did. "Or perhaps you wish to inhale my scent more?" Alucard walked up closer to me, I backed a step away but still got his scent, I loved his scent.

"No, Master." I said trying not to look at or smell him, I stared at the floor, my fists clenched.

"Hmm." Alucard said amused. "You have lost control a few times in the last twenty four hours, Police Girl."

"I know, Master, I'm sorry." I said still not looking at him.

"We shall try again, if you lose control I will punish you, do you understand?" Alucard ask, I looked up at him.

"Yes, Master." I said, Alucard opened his hand and in it appeared a blood pack, I looked at it hungrily, eyes glowing a dark crimson, but I kept my distance, I tried to control myself, Alucard waved the blood in front of me. My fangs started to elongate and they ached, wishing to bite into something, I put my hand over my teeth and moaned. I needed the blood, I wanted the blood, I have to have the blood, I growled and lunged for it, the blood pack was pulled away from me and a hand came down and met the back of my head. I fell to the floor, cracking the stone under me, all the air in my body blew out of me, I grunted in pain, a kick came to my side, I shifted to my back and looked up at Alucard painfully with another grunt. He waved his finger at me as if I was some sort of dog.

"No, no." Alucard said grinning, I stood back up, a pain coming to my side and I knew that two or three of my ribs were cracked or even broken, I sighed annoyed. My ribs cracked as they put themselves back into place and started to heal, I looked up at Alucard, he still held the blood pack. "Control yourself, my Draculina."

"Yes, Sir." I said, he held the blood pack out towards me, I took deep breaths, I could smell the blood...and his blood, I remembered last night when I tasted it, a hiss came from me as I remembered his delicious blood. A hand grasped my neck, I made a choking noise, Alucard's fangs were elongated as his crimson eyes burned into mine, Alucard bit into my neck, weakening me on purpose, I grunted from the pain, this time there was no ecstasy, I tried to push him away but he didn't budge. He took another few gulps of my blood and threw me down, I landed on my bum and put my hand over my bloody wound, I hissed in pain and glared up at him.

"I will not tell you again to control yourself, Police Girl! Instead I'll break a few things to remind you to keep under control." Alucard said.

"I'm trying! You're not helping but pissing me off and weakening me!" I yelled, he growled at me warningly, I cowered before the powerful vampire, I looked away.

"I will not be spoken to in such away by my fledging, just because we know that you are my intended Mate, does not mean you can speak to me in away. You are not my Mate...yet." Alucard said, I looked up he was grinning.

"I will never be your Mate." I growled.

"You keep telling yourself that, my dear." Alucard said holding out his hand to me, I took it and stood up. "Let us try again."

"Yes, Master." I said nodding my head, once more he held out the blood pack, I took deep breaths, the blood was just a liquid, it shouldn't mean so much to me, why do I go crazy over it? Why should I let it take over me? It's just a liquid. I should be able to control my thirst, want the blood when I want it and not go through blood lust and blood rages because I can't control myself and drink as much as I can. Alucard slowly opened the blood pack and waved it in front of me so I could catch the scent, I smelled the delicious blood, it smelled amazing but I did not lose control, I took deeper breaths as I cleared my mind. Alucard chuckled, he put his hand on the top of my head and handed me the blood pack, I looked up at him awaiting his approval.

"You may drink, little one." Alucard said, I smiled and quickly started drinking the amazing, delicious, crimson liquid. I loved it, I didn't care if it was cold, I haven't had any since last night and he only gave me very little. I finished it in seconds, I breathed heavily, my eyes going back to normal, I looked back up at Alucard, his hand still on my head. "You can leave now, come to me when you are thirsty."

"Why?" I ask annoyed.

"So I know that you can stay in control, you also may go back upstairs with the humans." Alucard said heading back towards his throne, I looked at him for a few seconds and then bowed my head.

"Yes, thank you, Master." I said and left the room.

* * *

I appeared in Sir Integra's study, she was behind her desk, she was resting her eyes, her glasses glinting in the moon light.

"What is it, vampire?" Sir Integra asked without looking at me, I walked up towards her, grinning down at her, she opened her cold blue eyes and looked up at me.

"Seras is able to control her thirst but I will still be keeping a close eye on her to see if she loses control." I said.

"Good...good." Sir Integra said turning around and staring outside, we sat in silence until she inhaled and blew the air out. "Take a walk with me, Alucard?" I grinned as she stood up, she walked past me with a cigar hanging out of her mouth, I followed behind her. We walked out of her room and down the stairs, just as we were crossing the foyer Seras came up from the basement, she looked at us with wide curious eyes. Sir Integra turned towards her.

"Um...Mas..." She looked at the both of us. "Master Integra." Seras said looking up at Sir Integra, Seras walked a bit closer and bowed her head to her. "I apologize...I'm sorry for what happened at Christmas, I'm sorry about my lover, David, was going to kill you. I'm sorry for all I did to you, my Master." Sir Integra gave a small smile to Seras and put a hand on her shoulder, Seras looked up with wide blue eyes.

"It's...alright, Seras." Sir Integra said. "Would you like to join us on a walk?" Seras gave a small smile and nodded. "Come along then." Sir Integra said walking away from us, we walked out the front door, the night breeze greeting us. I saw the tree with the rock under it, the one that Seras had for David, his 'burial'. I growled at it, Seras looked at it also, her eyes sad but something else there that I could not place, I was about to search her mind when her attention was no longer focused on that and she walked behind Sir Integra studying the red roses in awe. I grinned at her, did she really change so much? She seems so much like the old Seras, looking at everything happily as if nothing ever changed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**

**Yes, I know, short chapter, really short, but my brain isn't really working (When does it ever work?) tonight. I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating Orders and Vengeful, I've been planning the other two stories. I hope that you enjoy, please review. **

**BTW: Sorry about the HUGE time skip.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**8 Months Later (December- 1 week until Christmas) **

Since Seras has apologized to me she really has changed. Day by day she seemed...brighter...happier. Slowly those creepy crimson eyes of her were replaced with those sparkling blue orbs, she smiled whenever she spoke with Walter, Maggie, and Pip, she showed me respect. A month after she apologized to me, I allowed her to go on missions, trusting her that she wouldn't run off and she didn't, she gladly fought by Maggie, Pip, and some of the new soldiers. She helped Pip train the new soldiers and Maggie, Maggie and her became really close, they went out more, shopped, talked, whatever. Seras seemed back to her old self and I was quite happy myself to see her back to normal. But she still hasn't apologized to Alucard, he was pissed about that but waited patiently for her, she still showed him respect and spoke to him, but she didn't smile up at him or show him those blue orbs, she always had those dark crimson eyes whenever he was around. But I knew that she did not hate him, we all knew that she was trying to hate him but could not, the way she watched him when he walked away from her, how she studies his face when she has the look of 'disgust' on her face when she talks to him. How she shifts nervously when she's around him, I smirked at the thought, but why hasn't she apologized to him? Why is she denying him? Why not be happy and mate with the damn vampire? I shook my head at the girl, such a foolish girl. But at least she's not all vengeful on us, trying to kill us and loose like a vicious animal searching for blood.

* * *

I stood outside under the tree, I looked down and reread the words, 'R.I.P David Monique, Best Friend and Lover', I growled while clenching my fist. I forgot about David less and less, I stopped crying over him long ago, the love I had for him was replaced with hatred though he will always be my best friend, someone I will always love and never forget.

"Why were you so weak?!" I cried to him, blood tears pouring down my face. He couldn't kill them, he was weak, he hesitated. I grew angry at myself for ever wanting revenge on Hellsing, I was mad that I dragged David into it, but I was even angrier that I had feelings for him. He was weak, nice, stupid, amazing. I grabbed my head in frustration. I didn't know what my feelings were for him, he's dead and gone, never to return and it's his own damn fault! I closed my eyes and held myself as I remembered the years between David and me.

"Seras!" Maggie said happily, I quickly wiped my tears away and faced her with a smile, my eyes turning back to a blue.

"What's up?" I ask, she looked at me uncertain and looked down at the rock that held David's name, she looked back up at me.

"Are you okay?" Maggie ask.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I said, I put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a kind smile. "What's up?"

"Oh!" Maggie said with a bright smile. "Sir Integra has a mission for us!"

"Great!" I said, I needed to get my mind off of David. "I'll be right there." I turned back around and stared down at his stone, Maggie stood there staring at me.

"...Alright?" Maggie said worried, she ran off, I looked at his stone for another few seconds, I sighed and then picked up his stone. I was so confused, I needed to let go of him, forget about him, he's dead, he'll remain in my heart and I will always remember him. More blood tears escaped as I threw the rock down, the rock split into dozens of small and big pieces, scattering everywhere on the cement, I let the blood tears fall and I gritted my teeth.

"You'll no longer plague my mind." I whispered to the bits, I stared at the bits, wiped my tears away, and walked towards Hellsing Manor.

* * *

I sat at my desk going through files about the next vampire attack, Alucard appeared to my left, his arms folded and a grin on his face.

"You called, Master?" Alucard ask.

"Yes, you have a mission. Some 'powerful' vampire threatening Hellsing. He wants to fight you and take Hellsing down." I said waving my hand annoyed at the bloody fool. Pip and Maggie walked in, Maggie was smiling up at Pip and had her mouth going and she was giggling, Pip listened to every word and smiled down at the young girl. "Where's Seras?" I ask Maggie, Maggie stopped talking and looked over at me with curious eyes.

"Ummm...well she left training kind of early." Maggie said looking up at Pip and that back at me, Pip nodded his head in agreement.

"Hmm, why?" I ask, she hasn't done that since...well never. What's up with her? "Go find her, tell her to come so I can tell her the mission." Maggie smiled again.

"Yes!" Maggie said and ran out of the room, I shook my head in irritation, she was nice and sweet but hyper and annoying. Two or three minutes later Maggie came running back in panting and worried. "Se-ras...is outside...crying."

"What?...crying?" I ask, I stood up and walked over to my window, I smirked at the scene. "Alucard..." Everybody walked over to the window to see what was wrong, Seras held David's rock above her head and then she smashed it onto the pavement. I heard Alucard chuckle.

"So she has finally let go of that weak vampire of hers." Alucard said amused, I walked back to my desk.

"Poor Seras, she looks sad...and angry." Pip said and then walked away from the window, Maggie was now the only one standing there looking out it.

"I wish it didn't bother her so much." Maggie said sad, she walked back over to Pip's side, a minute past and Seras appeared, blue sparkling eyes but they were kind of puffy.

"Sorry, Master. I...was distracted..." Seras said not looking me in the eye.

"That's alright, Seras." I said. "You have a mission, a vampire would like to fight you and Alucard, I believe that you're going to meet over at Sam's Salmon." I said, Sam's Salmon was an abandon factory, a small way out of London. "Go and destroy the vampire, Seras." Seras bowed her head.

"Yes, Master." Seras said.

* * *

Before us was a pathetic vampire and I do mean pathetic. The vampire was at least seventeen, he was scrawny, short, had cute freckles all over his face, he wore a sweater vest and kakis, his hair was gelled back and I bet that if he was still human he would be wearing glasses. When I first saw him I laughed, he looked furious.

"So boy, where's your Master?" I ask looking around. "I would like to get this fight done tonight." He growled angry.

"I have no Master! I am the one that's going to fight you." The boy said standing tall, I laughed again, Alucard stood beside me grinning, Maggie and the Hellsing soldiers were outside in case any of his ghouls escaped, but they all stood behind him groaning.

"You?" I said laughing harder, I was holding my sides. "Not much of a challenge." I said, my eyes a dark crimson now as I stared at him, he gulped and trembled when I gave him that look. He tried to look tough again.

"I am Billy Hug! And I will defeat you first, Seras Victoria." Billy said holding his head up high, I came forth cracking my knuckles.

"Alright Kitty, what's your power, calling for your mother to save you?" I ask, I usually don't tease our prey but I couldn't help myself this time. This kid has got to be kidding, I will enjoy tearing him apart.

"How dare you!" Billy said. "Your death..."

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah. Are we going to start soon?" I ask annoyed. He stared at me as if I was unbelievable, I growled at him annoyed, I ran towards him with my hand back, I then slammed my hand into his face and crushed it to the wall. His skull cracked but not enough to kill him, he groaned in pain, I grabbed him around the throat and lifted him in the air, he looked down at me in fear.

"Oh god!" Billy screamed.

"God is not going to save you." I growled. "I'm sure they have a perfect place for you in hell!" I tore his head off, blood spraying everywhere, I threw his head and it hit the floor with a loud thud. Alucard chuckled, I took care of the ghouls, killing them instantly, not wanting to spend another minute here. I growled once the job was done and I was standing in the middle of a bloody massacre, nothing breathing or moving. I looked around satisfied, my eyes turning back to blue, I smiled and hopped out of the bloody mess and to the spot next to Alucard. "Thanks for the help." I teased and then dematerialized, I appeared in Sir Integra's study, she looked up at me slightly surprised to see me covered in blood and smiling. "Mission complete, target silenced."

"That didn't take long." Sir Integra said.

"It was just some stupid kid." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well then, very good, Seras. Your dismissed for the night." Sir Integra said, I bowed my head.

"Thank you, Master." I said and was about to sink into the floor when Sir Integra spoke again, I looked up at her curious.

"Seras...next week is Christmas." Sir Integra said. "You know that I hold a ball every Christmas."

"I'm well aware of that, Master." I said.

"Are you attending?" Sir Integra ask.

"Won't...won't your guest be terrified?" I ask.

"They don't know that it was you, they just know that it was a vampire." Sir Integra said.

"Do you want me to attend?" I ask.

"I would like that." Sir Integra said.

"Will...Alucard be attending?" I ask.

"Yes, he will be." Sir Integra said with a smirk, I shook my head.

"I will not be attending." I said shaking my head.

"Why not? Is it because of Alucard?" Sir Integra ask, I nodded my head while closing my eyes.

"I can't...I don't want to." I said looking up at her, she studied me a few seconds, disappointed that I wasn't going to show because of Alucard.

"Very well, you can go shower now." Sir Integra said.

"Thank you, Sir." I said with another bow of my head.

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**

**I'll try to work on other chapters tonight, I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (How old should Allison be?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

I stood in the shower, the hot steaming water spraying my pale back and I held myself. She wanted me to attend? Even after what I did?...What David did? I hung my head in shame. I can't attend...Alucard will be there...and the others. I'll feel awkward attending a Christmas ball. There was a knock on my door, my head shifted to look at the door, how come I didn't sense it? I guess I was just too deep in my thoughts and let my guard down.

"Just...just a second." I said, I quickly put my head under the water, draining all my thoughts from my head, I then turned the water off, I grabbed the towel dried myself off along with my hair, I threw on regular clothes. A black T-shirt with ripped jeans, I combed my hair and then smiled at myself in the mirror. Who was here? I opened the door, my room being revealed to me, to my left stood Walter, Pip, and...Alucard, yay. I smiled at Pip and Walter, but then stopped grinning when I saw what Walter was holding. In his arms he held my red Christmas dress I wore seven years ago. "Sir Integra?" I ask looking up at him with disappointed eyes, he smirked at me.

"Yes, she has told us." Walter said.

"It is also our 'mission' to get you to go to the ball." Pip said with a goofy grin.

"I'm surprised she didn't send down Maggie." I said.

"I believe that's her back up plan." Walter said, I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "Now, will you please try on the dress?" He put it in my hands, I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why? I'm not attending." I said, Walter gave me a stern look, I looked back but he just kept giving me that look. Alucard chuckled when my eyes started to shift around nervously from Walter's look. I glared up at Alucard who also gave me an evil but slightly stern look. "Bloody hell! Fine! I'll try the damn dress on but I'm not going!" I glared at them and then stormed into my bathroom closing the door behind me. "Bloody ridiculous..." I muttered to myself as I stripped myself of my clothing and slipped the dress on, the dress flowed around my feet, I looked at myself in the mirror with a sigh. I always loved this dress, it was my favorite, I then sensed Master standing next to me, I looked to my right to see him halfway through the doorway grinning at me. "Master! You pervert!" I yelled while throwing a small bottle of mouth wash at him, he laughed and then grabbed my hand pulling me to him, I trembled not wanting to go back to my bedroom. "Master! NO! Stop!" But he had already pulled me through the door and I now stood on the other side cowering, I felt hands on my shoulders, I opened my eyes to look into Walter's black ones, they were so kind and happy.

"You look beautiful, Miss. Victoria." Walter said.

"Uh...Um...thank you." I said looking away from him with a blush, I realized that Master was still holding me, my face becoming even redder. "Uh...can I please go change now?" Walter laughed at my shyness and nodded. I quickly ran back into the bathroom and got back into my regular clothes, I came back out, Walter took the dress from me and hung it up in my wardrobe, I glared at my wardrobe for being there. Great, now I will see it every time I go to take out my uniform.

"I do hope that you attend, Miss. Victoria." Walter said leaving the room.

"Yes, I need someone for the Mistletoe." Pip said smiling at me, I heard Alucard growl, I looked up at him, his eyes a dark crimson as he growled at Pip, Pip stared with a wide eye and then ran out of the room, Alucard looked down at me with amused crimson eyes.

"I'm looking forward to our dance...Police Girl." Alucard said and brushed by me.

"I am not going...Master." I growled at him, he turned back to me.

"I could always force you to go." Alucard said, I looked away from him, he gripped my chin lightly and forced it up so I had to look at him, I looked into those amazing fiery crimson orbs, I inhaled his scent, so amazing, so beautiful. Alucard smirked, sensing my lust.

"I will attend if I want to." I growled trying to be angry with him but was actually loving how close he was to me, our bodies just about touching, our lips just a mere inch from each others. I growled angry that these thoughts were coming to me, I'm angry with him! I don't want him!

"Poor Seras, all alone on Christmas." Alucard teased, I scowled at him.

"Bah humbug." I said with a smile. "Now please be gone Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Your Christmas puns do not amuse me." Alucard said grinning.

"I wasn't trying to you. Now, please leave, Master, I would like to go to bed." I said pulling out of his grip, Alucard looked me over and then vanished.

...

"Seras! Seras! Seras!" Maggie screamed tapping on my coffin lid, I made a crying noise when I realized that it was still morning.

"What?!" I whined out to her.

"Come on! Get up!" Maggie said, I pressed the button on my remote and the lid came up, Maggie stood over me looking as if she was about to explode because she was so happy and practically jumping in her spot. Sir Integra stood in the doorway smoking a cigar and smirking at me. Great, here's the Maggie card, I shifted so I was on my side, I rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Ten o'clock in the morning." Sir Integra said.

"Why the bloody...why did you wake me up?" I ask annoyed.

"Because we're going shopping, get up." Sir Integra said walking out of the room, I sighed annoyed, my head hit the pillow in a tired manner, Maggie shook me lightly.

"Come on! Get up! Sir Integra's leaving!" Maggie screamed.

"Alright!" I growled and got up, I quickly put on clothes that would hide my skin from the sun, the sun didn't burn it's just that I didn't like it anymore and can't stand it when it shines on me. I walked up the stairs slowly, Maggie skipping and jumping around me as I yawned, when we got to the first floor, Sir Integra was standing next to the open door waiting for us, Walter next to her. I walked up to them. "Why are we shopping?...wait, what I meant to say is why am I shopping?" I said with another yawn, Sir Integra smirked again.

"We're shopping for gowns for the ball." Sir Integra said and walked out the door, I followed her with wide eyes.

"Then why don't you just take Maggie, I'm not attending the ball." I said.

"Maggie and I would like another's opinion." Sir Integra said, since when does she care about my opinion? I knew that this was just another scheme to get me to go to the ball. Sir Integra got in the back, Maggie followed with a girly squeak, and Walter seated himself in the drivers seat, I looked uncertain at them and then got in.

...

"How about this one?" Maggie said trying on her third dress, Sir Integra already found hers in the last shop, it was dark blue that suited her well. Sir Integra and me sat side by side as we watched Maggie try on dress after dress, I shook my head at the hot pink dress that she wore now. Sir Integra grunted annoyed, Maggie just kept smiling. I finally stood up and walked over to the rack, I went through the dresses fast until I found one, I handed her a light purple dress with five white flowers going up the side, it was quite beautiful. I smiled at her.

"Here, try this one on." I said.

"M'kay." Maggie said running back to the dressing room, I sat down annoyed as well, I yawned once more. I was so tired, I just wanted to get back and go back to sleep. Sir Integra laughed, I looked at her with a small smile and red cheeks.

"What? I'm tired." I said.

"Sorry for disturbing your slumber." Sir Integra said.

"That's fine, it was nice to get out...I guess." I said while my eyes watered as I yawned again. Finally Maggie came back out wearing the light purple dress, we both smiled at her, she looked beautiful in it.

"Is this the one?" Maggie ask seeing our expressions, we nodded our head yes, she jumped with a giggle.

...

When we finally made it back to the manor, we stood in the foyer, Maggie thanked Sir Integra like three to four times for buying the damn dress for her. Sir Integra would just wave it off and say that it was no big deal, I stretched.

"If you don't mind, Sir, I'm going back to bed." I said.

"Before you go...have you thought about the ball?" Sir Integra ask, I looked at her.

"I'm not going. I do not wish to attend. Good morning, Sir." I said with a slight bow and then left them alone in the foyer.

* * *

**End of Chapter 23**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review. **

**Hey, I have decided that Orders did not come to an end. I will be updating it sometime tonight.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello Humans,**

**A lot of you are pissed at Seras, aren't you? = D**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Four Nights Later (Two Days Until Christmas)**

Every day someone tried to convince me to attend the Christmas ball. Pip tried to get me in the Christmas spirit by watching Christmas movies and listening to Christmas songs. Maggie and I went around London looking in shops at the different Christmas stuff, like the red and green lights, big green Christmas trees, fake Santa Claus', and other stuff. Walter kept talking about other Christmas balls and how fun they were, especially the one seven years ago when I danced with Alucard. Sir Integra kept talking about the decorations and how she's planning it, she kept asking me over and over again if I was attending. Then there was Alucard who gave me 'early Christmas presents', like how he accidentally tripped and fell, landing on me as his hand accidentally brushed over my breast! Then there's when I finished a blood pack and he licks my bottom lip saying I had blood there! Then there's accidentally tripping me so I fall into his arms or lap! The five did not leave me alone about the Christmas ball, half of me wanted to give in and say the hell with it fine I'll go but the other half said fuck it, they don't need me. Right now I laid in my coffin bed, I was super tired, ever since shopping with Sir Integra and Maggie they messed up my sleeping arrangements and it was hard to fall asleep on my regular schedule.

"Seras." Someone whispered, I cried softly to myself, no one wanted me to sleep in this hell hole! I shifted and tried to go back to sleep. "Seras." This time someone brushing my cheek, my eyes shot open and I looked up into Master's eyes. I shrieked and sat up.

"Master!" I yelled, he chuckled. "What are you doing here?!"

"Early Christmas present. I know how much you love it when I'm near you." Alucard said while scooting closer to me, barely an arm's length away, he was so close.

"Master!" I growled angry as I got his scent, I tried hard not to inhale and get lost in thought and have lust take over. I growled again angry. I pressed the button on my remote, the lid started to open but that was a bad move on my account because I didn't realized that I was lying on the side of the coffin so when it opened I fell to the hard cold ground with a shriek. "Ow." I said as Alucard chuckled, I glared up at him, I stood up annoyed and walked over to my table where my meal awaited me, I grabbed a blood pack and sunk my fangs into the pack. After a few seconds I put the empty blood pack down and turned towards him, he still laid in my coffin bed and watched me carefully with that amazingly, irritating grin. "What do you want, Master?"

"Can I not visit my dear little fledging?" Alucard ask shrugging.

"Dear little fledging?" I ask with a smirk, Alucard chuckle. "Seriously, what do you want?" I ask sitting down on the foot of the bed next to his feet, his eyes followed me, Alucard sat up so he was now sitting next to me.

"Have you decided?" Alucard ask.

"What the...! No! I am not attending the damn ball!" I shouted angry.

"Then you have one night." Alucard said standing.

"One night?" I ask looking up at him curiously.

"Yes, if you are still not attending then I will force you to go." Alucard said, my eyes became a dark crimson as my fang dug into my bottom lip.

"I am not going and you will not force me." I growled, Alucard slapped me, my head shot to the side, I waited until the stung in my cheek left and I looked back up at him.

"I am your Master, you are my fledging. Learn your place, _Police Girl._" Alucard hissed at me, his crimson eyes filled with anger.

"Forgive me, Master, I did not mean to step out of line." I said trying to sound apologetic but was too angry. Alucard growled.

"One night, Police Girl." Alucard said and then vanished.

"One night, Police Girl." I mocked him, I folded my arms and pouted. Bloody fool. Stupid Bastard. Damn jerk. What an ass. "Force me to go." I grabbed my head in anger, the god damn mother fucker. I growled again. Images of him came to me of his stupid beautiful irritating gorgeous face. Why do I love him? Why?! He hurt me! Let me go! Threw me away! So, why do I love him?! Why can't I be angry?! I just want to hate him! But at the same time I wanted to be held by him, I wanted to kiss him, be his. I wanted him, I wanted to love him and have his love. I grabbed my chest as I remembered the pain there when he threw me away, I winced remembering it, I growled angry, how can I love him?! He hurt me!

...

I walked upstairs to the foyer holding myself, across the hall was the grand ball room, the doors were open and people were inside, Sir Integra standing in the door way observing it all. I walked up to her and stood beside her, she was smoking a cigar and she gave me a side glance and then looked back into the room. Snowflakes hung from the ceiling, garland hung on the walls, a Christmas tree stood tall in the back of the room, people were decorating it already. A table for the food stood on the right, there were a few tables and seats for guests who wanted to sit and relax.

"It's going nicely." I said.

"Indeed. Are you sure you don't want to attend?" Sir Integra ask for the fifth time tonight.

"I'm sure. Alucard is practically twisting my arm." I whispered.

"What?" Sir Integra ask looking at me.

"He's going to try and force me to go." I said.

"Alucard!" Sir Integra growled, a few seconds later Alucard appeared grinning.

"Yes, Master?" Alucard ask.

"Are you going to force, Seras to go to this ball?" Sir Integra ask, he glared down at me, I gave him a smirk.

"Yes, I am, Master." Alucard said looking back down at Sir Integra.

"I do not want you forcing her! In fact, stay away from her until the damn ball has ended." Sir Integra said puffing on her cigar angrily.

"Yes, Master." Alucard growled with a bow, he glared at me for a few more seconds and then vanished.

"Thank you." I said.

"I hate it when he does that to you." Sir Integra said.

"I hate it also." I said watching the workers.

...

**The Next Night (One Day Until Christmas)**

I sat on the roof of Hellsing Manor, it was snowing out and I could see my breath but the cold did not bother me one bit as I looked up at the moon. I didn't know what to do, I was still against going to the ball but the other half still wanted me to go and have fun. What should I do? Alucard's going to be there. Tomorrow will be Christmas, the Christmas ball will begin sometime at seven or eight and will go on until three or four. I remembered seven years ago when I danced with Alucard, he held me close to him and lead me around the dance floor, his hand to my waist made me blush, his gentle touch as he held my other hand, how we stared into each other's eyes. I let out a sigh, I heard some people cheering inside, celebrating Christmas Eve, it was probably the Hellsing Soldiers and Maggie, taking booze in the training room or somewhere else and have a whole bunch of fun. I sighed again and stood, perhaps one drink wouldn't hurt, I materialized to the training room, the Hellsing soldiers stood around in a circle, I pushed through them to see what was going on, Maggie and Pip were in the middle having a drinking contest. They both sat at table had four empty bottles of beer in front of them and another six full bottles, I rolled my eyes at the two with a smile, Pip was winning, he was ahead by two. Pip finished his beer and slammed down onto the table while breathing heavily, he looked over at Maggie who still had more in her bottle, he picked up another bottle and started drinking it. Maggie quickly finished her bottle and set it down gently, she then sat back in her chair and started breathing heavily.

"O...kay...you won." Maggie said while closing her eyes, Pip stood up throwing his arms in the air, the Hellsing soldiers cheered louder, I laughed and cheered along with the rest. Maggie looked up at with a smile. "Seras!" I walked over to her still giggling, I helped her to her feet, her one arm around my neck for support.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?! The whole Manor can hear you." Sir Integra said, we all turned around to face her, the cheering dying down. I looked to my side, Pip was grinning at Sir Integra and I knew right away that he was planning something and Sir Integra was not going to like it, Pip walked over to Sir Integra.

"Sir, how about a drink with one of your servants?" Pip ask. "A drink with Seras or Alucard, perhaps?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sir Integra ask.

"Have a bit of fun, it is Christmas Eve." Pip said, Sir Integra thought it over.

"Fine." Sir Integra said, the Hellsing soldiers started cheering again, Pip pulled Sir Integra over to the table, he got rid of all the empty bottles and replaced them will full bottles. Pip then walked over to me, one of the Hellsing soldiers took Maggie and supported her, Pip grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the table, I sat down across from Sir Integra. Oh Jesus, drinking contest with Sir Integra.

"Whoever drinks the most wins." Pip said. "Begin!" I grabbed a bottle and quickly started drinking, I looked over at Sir Integra who also had a bottle to her lips, I closed my eyes breaking our eye contact, I finished the bottle and grabbed another. I heard the Hellsing soldiers cheer, some making bets on who was going to win. Three on Sir Integra, six on me. I could sense that Maggie was unconscious, and I could feel Pip near laughing and cheering with the Hellsing soldiers. I opened my eyes, I was on my fourth bottle, I looked over at Sir Integra while grabbing my fifth bottle, she was slowing down, she had three bottles in front of her and hesitated when grabbed for the fourth but it was now to her lips and she drank it slowly, she looked as if she was going to be sick. Well then again she doesn't ever drink beer and beer was pretty damn gross but it was still fun to have a drinking contest. She put her half empty bottle down and shook her head, she swallowed what she had in her mouth with a disgusted look on her face, I finished my bottle and slammed it down in front of me with a triumphed look on my face. We both looked at each other again as the Hellsing soldiers paid each other or cheered. I giggled and she gave me a kind small smile that I returned with a bright smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter 24**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello Humans,**

**YAY! What you've been waiting for you. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Christmas Night**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, I could hear the beautiful music upstairs, the guests arrived a few minutes ago, I exhaled slowly. Sir Integra and Maggie came down earlier checking to see if I still wasn't going, they looked beautiful in their gowns, I rarely get to see Sir Integra in a dress and she was just breath taking, Maggie looked like a young woman then her childish self. I sat down on my bed and opened my eyes, my eyes darting towards the wardrobe that contained my red dress. Why didn't I want to go again?...Yes, because of Alucard, that's right. But why not go because of him? Why should he ruin all my fun? Why should he ruin my Christmas? I looked back up at my wardrobe this time biting my lip as I thought it over.

* * *

I stood beside Sir Integra as the guests slowly arrived, Maggie was off talking to Pip, Walter was making sure everything was in place, and Seras was in her room like a stubborn little girl. I scoffed, that's what I get for turning a teenager, especially one that doesn't act her age and is more of a child then any other. Oh, but my little Police Girl is special, unique, interesting, I grinned. I looked at the new group of guests that entered, Sir Integra decided that we should no longer have Masquerades, after Seras' little incident last year, it's best not to have the same mistake happen to us.

"This time keep an eye out for vampires." Sir Integra ordered.

"Yes, my Master." I said with a grin and a bow of my head. Two of her guests came up and greeted her, an elder couple. I ignored their small greetings and looked around the room quite bored with the same thing every year, I rather spend my time in my chambers drinking a glass of blood wine with maybe a good book...or spend some time with my fledging. I saw Pip pull Maggie over to the dance floor and they started dancing gracefully, I looked at the two surprised, I didn't know that the frog had an interest in the girl. I watched the two as they happily danced, I remembered when Pip and Seras danced seven years ago, I growled at the memory, I didn't like him touching my Childe. Sir Integra looked over at what I was looking at.

"Don't tell me that you have taken a fancy to Maggie? I thought that you wanted Seras?" Sir Integra ask, I scoffed again, baring my fangs.

"No, I do not want the human girl. I still want Seras, more then anything." I growled still rather pissed.

"Then why are you growling at the two?" Sir Integra ask.

"I believe it's because he's remembering when Pip and Seras danced, or when she danced with her lover, David." Walter said standing behind us, I growled when he said 'her lover'.

"That punk was not Seras' lover, I am her lover and Mate rather she likes it or not." I said folding my arms, Walter and Sir Integra smirked at my possessiveness over Seras. I then sensed my fledging near, I looked towards the entrance way, Seras stood there looking nervous but she was beautiful. She wore the long red dress she wore seven years ago, her hair was up in a bun, her pale skin practically glowing, her sparkling blue eyes, that I haven't seen in forever, shifting around the room.

"Miss. Victoria has arrived." Walter said smiling at my Childe, Sir Integra looked over at the entrance way and smirked again.

"I'm glad that she joined us." Sir Integra said.

* * *

I stood in the entrance way, I was so damn nervous, why did I come again? I took a deep breath trying to calm down, I then exhaled forcing a smile to my face. So far I didn't see Sir Integra, Pip, Walter, or Alucard, should I be happy about that? Guests were crowding the room, I slowly walked in the room, my eyes shifting around nervously, I could sense Master near, he was with Sir Integra and Walter, I made sure to keep my distance from them. Someone stepped into my path, I looked up to see one of the new soldiers, his name is Brandon, he was so nice. Brandon was a few inches taller then me, he had light brown hair and dark brown eyes, he had a nice tan, and wore a nice black suit.

"Hi, Seras." Brandon said.

"Hey." I said smiling up at him.

"I thought that you weren't attending." Brandon said confused.

"I...I thought so too." I said.

"You look beautiful." Brandon said.

"Thanks, you look really good in that suit." I said.

"Eh, I can't stand it." Brandon said while tugging on the coat uncomfortably, I gave a small giggle.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault." Brandon said, his eyes shifted upwards and his smile widened, he looked back down at me. "Please excuse me, my date has arrived."

"Have fun and Happy Christmas." I said giving him a small wave.

"Bye." Brandon said and walked past me, I exhaled again, this isn't so difficult, I then sensed Master Integra near, shit, I let my guard down for a minute, I turned around and she was standing behind me with a smirk, Walter next to her with a soft smile.

"What changed your mind?" Sir Integra ask, I shrugged with a sigh.

"Why let Alucard ruin Christmas for me?" I ask.

"I'm glad that you're here." Sir Integra said.

"I'm...I'm actually glad to be here." I said looking around, the decorated tree caught my eye and I awed over it for a few seconds and then turned my attention back to Sir Integra who was laughing silently at me, I blushed at my childish action towards the tree.

"Enjoy, Seras." Sir Integra said walking past me, Walter followed her, giving me a small nod and smile when passing me. I walked around the ball happily, there were a few people that stopped me to talk and then others offered me to dance but I turned them down not in the mood to dance. I then heard some people cheering, I looked down from my feet to the doors to the balcony. Pip and Maggie stood under a mistletoe, he held her close to him as their lips were smashed together and they were kissing each other passionately, I smiled at the two. I never would have thought that they would get together, I knew that they spend a lot of time together but becoming a couple did not cross my mind once.

**Perhaps you would like it if I kiss you that way? **Alucard ask, I blushed while thinking about Master kissing me that way, but I also became red from anger.

**Leave me alone, Master. **I said looking away from the kissing couple and started walking around again.

**You're quite beautiful, _Seras._ **Alucard said, I stopped dead in my tracks, I gasped, I heard him chuckle in my head.

Then the question came again. Why do I hate him? Why do I love him? I hate him because he hurt me! **No...**no? **Yes...you hurt him more then he has hurt you. **...I... **Alucard wants you but you ignore him, his Mate yells that she hates him, she looks at him in disgust. You're the only one who has ever actually loved him, his only family and you hate him. Alucard may have thrown you away, but he took you back, he protected you, he made sure that Sir Integra didn't kill you. Alucard loves you, you are his fledging, his Police Girl, his Seras...his Mate. All Alucard wants is you but you hurt him every time you deny him, which is every single day for the last seven to eight years, you've denied him, that's how long he has been hurting. **I listened carefully, tears in my eyes as I started to breath heavily.

**Seras...what's wrong? **I heard Alucard ask in my head, he sounded concern, this just made the tears start to stream down my face.

**You may have been hurting, but you had David and Maggie to go through the pain, Alucard had nobody. Do you honestly think he would show his 'weakness' towards Sir Integra or Walter? Alucard may not say it but he does show it, he loves you and he wants you. **I looked up to see Alucard leaning against the back wall, he watched me carefully, his beautiful crimson eyes burning into my blue orbs. He wore a white button up t-shirt, a black vest, red ascot, and black pants, just like what he wore seven years ago. His black hair surrounding his pale face, he was gorgeous. Alucard was not grinning, he just stood there watching me, I turned away from him. Oh god...I slowly walked out of the room as tears poured down my face. What have I been doing? I stumbled out of the room and out into the foyer, my vision blind from blood tears, my knees weak, I shook and breathed heavily. Arms went around me and pulled me to his form, I cried harder when I realized who it was, I pulled out of his arms and turned around to face him, I kneeled before him, my head bowed so I was looking at the floor, blood tears still pouring down.

"Please...please forgive me, Master. I have been foolish for the last few years. I was a fool planning revenge against you. I...*Sob* I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did...I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said shaking my head. "I said that I hated you when I actually loved you, I glared at you when I actually admired you, I was disgusted with you when I actually wanted you. *Sob* Do forgive my foolishness, Master. For I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you for so long...so long." I sat in silence, waiting for anything to be said, hear his laughter at me, hear his snide remarks, hear anything that showed that he heard every word. I was pulled to my feet and before I could even look up, Alucard was kissing me passionately, I looked up at him, my fingers going instantly to his black beautiful hair, he pulled me closer to him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 25**

**I hope that's what you wanted. = D cuz it FINALLY happened. **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

He...he was kissing me? Holding me close to him, I loved the warmth of being in his arms, his scent amazing, I kissed him back, I cried happily, finally we both pulled away.

"Seras." Alucard whispered pulling me closer to him, his chin resting on the top of my head, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest, a soft smile appeared on my face.

"Are two planning to stay the night like that or enjoy the party together?" Sir Integra ask, we both once more pulled away from each other, we faced Sir Integra, she was leaning against the door jam with a cigar hanging out of her mouth, she was smirking at us. Beside her was Walter, who was giving us a kind smile, happy that we're together finally. I wiped the tears away and smiled at them, Alucard grinned down at me, he held out a hand with a bow.

"Come, let us dance, little one." Alucard said, the same words he used seven years ago, I blushed and put my hand in his, his gently closing over mine. He lead us back into the ball room, just as we were walking in the song was ending, Alucard lead me to the dance floor, he pulled me to him, his hand going to my waist, I blushed once more. I put my hand on his shoulder, staring up into his amused crimson orbs, that grin still plastered to his face, the next song began and he lead me around the dance floor. Alucard caressed my waist, brushing over it lightly, drumming his fingers against it, a chuckle coming from him when I got the shivers from it. My breasts smashed to his chest as he held me close to his form, I felt comfortable and happy to dance with Alucard, I use to feel...empty, but now that we have each other I feel complete, at peace. I could feel eyes on us but I honestly did not care this time, this time I will enjoy our dance, I smiled up at Alucard, I was so happy I actually started to purr.

* * *

**End of Chapter 26**

**Shit, okay this chapter is super short but...I'm trying, I'm just stuck on it. I'll try to get back to it. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been here for the last few days. I'll try to update as much as I can tonight. Thank you for the 200 reviews for Seras Victoria Hellsing. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Seras started to purr, I looked down at her with wide hungry crimson eyes, my demon growling at me to take the girl, fuck her hard somewhere against a wall, I gave her a toothy grin. Now, that she finally accepted me, I can claim her. Seras looked up at me and licked her lips nervously, my eyes following her small movement, her tongue running over her small fangs and then biting down on her bottom lip, I couldn't help myself when I pulled her up and crushed my lips to hers. Her hand holding mine tighter as she moaned, I forced my tongue into her mouth and slid it along hers, another moan escaping her. My arms going around her backside and pulling her closer to me, she stood on her tip toes as her other arm snaked around my neck to hold herself up, I slowly started to pull her away from the dance floor. I walked backwards, not letting go of her, not releasing those delicious pink lips, my back hit the back wall, I quickly turned over so her back was to the wall now.

* * *

I felt it as my back hit a cold wall, I opened my eyes to stare up into Alucard's crimson orbs, I smiled. I pulled away, my feet finding the floor, my arms still wrapped around his neck, our bodies smashed together. Alucard brushed his hand against my cheek, he gripped my chin and lightly forced my head up so I could look at him. He was grinning at me, his eyes full of hunger and lust, I shivered under that stare, he bent down and bit my bottom lip playfully, this time I shuttered with wide eyes and a shivery gasp escaped. Alucard's tongue slipped out and licked over it, I was frozen to my spot as I watched his amused eyes and felt his tongue, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to kiss him, to touch him, I wanted him to touch me. I then imagined that tongue of his in other places, another moan came, I smashed my inner thighs together as I became wet. Alucard chuckled at me, his hand went behind my head, his fingers tangling in my hair, he lightly pulled my head back so my neck was bare. Alucard bent down, running his nose over it, smelling my blood, he nuzzled my neck for a few seconds and then his tongue came back out and he licked over my pale skin.

I could feel him licking over my vein, over his bite marks from Cheddar and last years Christmas Ball, I shuttered some more, Alucard's arm snaked around my waist and held me tightly so I couldn't move. His crimson eyes glancing up at me and then he closed them and licked over my neck some more. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the moans, I rubbed my thighs together, trying to create friction, I wanted him, needed him! I wrapped my fingers into his long hair, my other hand slipped down to my groin, I used my powers to go through my dress and underwear. I rubbed my clit, going in small circles and pressing down on it, muffled moans came out of me and I clenched Alucard's hair. Alucard moaned from the sudden pain, I then felt his fangs scraping over my neck which just turned me on more, I could tell that Alucard was just teasing me now. He slid his tongue and fangs along my jugular to the other side of my neck where he nuzzled it and licked over it. I started to pant, from the sudden feeling from what Alucard was doing and how I pleasured myself, it was all just too much, I arched my back. Alucard hissed and then a few seconds after he bit into my neck where he bit me before, I couldn't help the moan that escaped from me.

* * *

I could smell her lust, her arousal, I purred, I want to hear her scream, scream my name, I want to feel her bare warm skin. I heard her moaning and panting, her fingers clenching my hair, I moaned from the pain. I licked over her neck and scraped my fangs over her jugular, her blood smelled delicious, she was still a virgin, I'm glad that the other vampire didn't fuck her, she's mine, and will always be mine. I hissed and pulled her closer to me, I bent my head a little as I positioned my fangs over my bite marks from Cheddar, I then bit into her pale neck, she moaned. Seras' blood poured into my mouth, I purred as I tasted her, she was so delicious, so warm and pure, I grinned against her neck. I could feel her warm breath against my cheek, neck, and ear as she panted, it sent delightful tingles down my spine and through my body. I became hard and needy, my cock aching and I wanted to be buried deep inside her. I released my fangs from her neck, my crimson orbs shifting downwards to look at her new wound, the blood drizzling from two puncture holes, I licked over it, getting another taste, also trying to heal the wound. I straightened myself and then looked down at Seras, she still had her head back, her eyes closed as she panted like a bitch in heat, I grinned at her, but then I saw movement below. My eyes shifted downwards and I was surprised to see her pleasuring herself, her hand through her dress as she rubbed against her clit, I grinned at my naughty fledging.

* * *

I could feel that I was almost coming, I panted some more, I couldn't feel Alucard's fangs anymore, what happened? Can I just not feel them? Or did he stop? I didn't care at the moment, I let out a moan, arched my back, and orgasmed. I breathed heavily, that's never happened before and it felt amazing, I stood there for a minute and slipped my hand away from my dress. I then opened my eyes to see Alucard looking at me quite amused, I gulped as I realized that he watched me pleasure myself, I blushed in embarrassment, Alucard chuckled, he brushed his hand over my hair as if telling me not to worry about it. Alucard then phased us through the wall, we were outside, the moon bright, stars out and lovely, I awed at the night. I looked back up at Alucard who was staring down at me still, I once again bit my lip nervously, Alucard bent down and kissed me ravenously, his fangs scraping over my lips, his tongue sliding against my tongue and fangs. I moaned in his mouth, and then I was on the floor, Alucard on top of me, his legs in between my thighs, his hand caressing my waist and his other cupping my cheek. Alucard pulled away, his crimson eyes burning into my blue orbs, he gave me one last light kiss and then started crawling down my form, I watched him curiously. He came to my legs and sat between them, he bent down and lifted my dress, he tore the skirt off and flung it to the side, I gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

Alucard chuckled and dragged his nails over my thigh, he made it to my panties and growled at them, his nail sliding under the band teasingly, he then tore them off. I was scared of what he was going to do but at the same time I was turned on and couldn't wait to see what he did to me. I moaned and brought my hands up to cover my mouth, I looked up at the sky as Alucard carried on, I could hear as he got down lower, shivers going up my spine when I felt his warm breath against my bare skin. His hands slid under my legs and lifted them, he rested my legs on his shoulders, I then felt his nose pressing against my groin, my eyes became wide and I moaned as I became wet. I heard Alucard purr and then I felt his tongue at my entrance, teasing me, his wet muscle then slipped inside, my hands went to the grass and I clenched it while closing my eyes. My back arched as he started to pleasure me with his tongue, my legs wrapped around his head, I could feel his fangs nipping at my folds, I moaned as I felt him lick up my cum and blood that was drizzling down my thighs. Alucard thrusted his tongue in and out of me, but being careful not to go past my barrier. I felt his hands on my waist, his fingers drumming against them lightly, I brought my hands to his, first gripping them and then running my nails against them so they became bloody. I heard him hiss and purr at the pain, his nails piercing my skin as I dragged my nails along him, I arched my back again and orgasmed, Alucard slurping up the cum as if it was blood, I shuttered at the thought. Alucard leaned away from my groin and looked down at me with a grin, he put my legs back to the ground and crawled up my form. He kissed me on the lips, I not only got the taste of him but of myself. I cupped his cheeks and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss.

"Lets get back to the party." Alucard whispered to me, I groaned upset, I pouted, Alucard chuckled and brushed my cheek. "We still have all night to fool around, little one." I smiled up at him, Alucard stood up and helped me up, I looked down at myself, I was half naked, I blushed, I can't go back to the party like this. I summoned panties and then used my powers to fix my dress so it was whole.

"Lets go." I purred.

* * *

**End of Chapter 27**

**A...naughty kind of chapter but this isn't the end of it...they still have a whole night ahead of them. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, I thank you all for staying with me and reviewing (The story isn't ending I just thought that I should thank you for staying with me), it means a lot to me. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Plus, I'm thinking about redoing Seras: Still Human, I was reading it and just was so...'omg, wtf is this, wtf was I thinking' and there is just a shit load of mistakes. So I'm going to redo it. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Alucard and I walked through the wall, the party was still going on, the room filled with music and people talking, people dancing, people kissing off to the side, people chatting in small groups around the room. I felt a bit weak from the blood loss, I shook my head trying to get rid of the light headiness but it just made it worse, Alucard chuckled, I looked up at him. Alucard was staring down at me, he then pulled a blood pack out of his pants pocket, my eyes turning a dark crimson instantly, I quickly looked away not wanting to lose control, Alucard laughed again, his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me to his form.

"Have a drink with me, my dear?" Alucard asked, my back to his front as he held the blood pack in front of me, I purred and gripped his wrists lightly, I bit into the blood pack. Alucard grinned and petted my hair.

* * *

I watched as my two vampires came back through the wall and Alucard started to feed blood to his Draculina. Most of my guests were terrified seeing the vampires so lustful for each other, disappearing through the wall to do God knows what and then coming back and drinking blood. I pinched the bridge of my nose, I'm glad that they're together but I prefer that they did this in private, I looked over at Maggie who was talking to a group of girls, I leaned closer to Walter.

"Send over Maggie." I whispered, Walter smiled and bowed, he walked over to Maggie, gave a small bow for interrupting her conversation, they spoke a few words, Maggie looked over at me with curious eyes and then back at Walter with a nod. The two came back towards me, Maggie stood in front of me.

"Uh...yes, sir?" Maggie asked, I smiled at the young girl.

"I would like you to get Seras out of the ball room." I said, Maggie's eyes went wide and then looked behind her at the two vampires, Alucard holding Seras possessively, she turned back towards me.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"They're scaring my guests. And if they're going to do...stuff then they should do it in private. So lead Seras out, Alucard will follow after you then leave them alone." I said.

"Yes...Sir." Maggie said.

"Go." I ordered, she nodded and headed towards the small vampire.

* * *

I could sense someone getting closer to us, I bared my fangs and opened my eyes, Maggie stood in front of us, her eyes curious but also fool of fear. Alucard grinned as he watched the young human, his finger twirling my hair as his other arm pulled me closer to him.

"Um...Seras, I wanted to know if you would like to come with me..." Maggie said, she leaned closer to me. "Help me fix my makeup, I want to look nice for Pip." My eyes turned back to blue and I smiled at her brightly.

"Sure." I said, I turned around in Alucard's arms, he looked down at me. "I'll be right back." I whispered, he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the lips, I pulled out of his embrace and stood beside Maggie, not looking away from Alucard. I bit my lip happily and admired my No Life King, Maggie grabbed my arm and started to lightly pull me through the room, I turned around and followed her, I could feel Alucard's eyes on me. Maggie and I walked out of the room, she lead me up the stairs and to her room, we crept inside.

* * *

**End of Chapter 28**

**I'm sorry, I'm deeply sorry. I'm not really okay tonight, I'm really upset and just can't write right now, so here's a short chapter. I'll try to update in the morning if I'm feeling better. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello Humans,**

**I think tonight I will start to redo Seras: Still Human (It will have a new title too), I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Maggie turned around looking at me nervously, I smiled at her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm happy for you." I said.

"Thanks." Maggie whispered. "So...you and Alucard finally got together." Maggie said smirking.

"Yes." I said, I then felt a hand brush my waist, I looked around but there was nobody else here.

**Alucard. **I said in his mind shaking my head, he chuckled, I felt long arms go around me, one of his hands reached down and cupped my heat, I bit my lip and fought back a moan. I felt his lips on the back of my neck, shivers going up my spine.

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked, I looked at her, she looked concern.

"Uh...yeah...I'm fine." I said, she gave me a small smile. "Um, let me help you with your make up." I pulled out of the mystical Alucard's embrace sadly, I walked over to her dresser where she held her make up, I picked up a lip stick that would go great with her dress. "Here try this one." I tossed it to her, she caught it and looked over it, I felt a hand go to my breast, I moaned low, I looked down and saw that nothing was there.

**Alucard, I can't play right now. **I said.

**You don't have to play, I'll do that part. **Alucard said his body felt like it was smashing into mine, his hard cock grinding against my groin.

"Alucard." I moaned, Maggie looked up with wide eyes.

"What?" Maggie asked surprised, I quickly looked at her and blushed.

"Apricot." I said quickly thinking. "Isn't that the name of the lipstick?!" I heard Alucard chuckle at me, Maggie looked at the lipstick, and looked back up at me as if I was crazy.

"This is Violet Rose...is Apricot even an actual type of lipstick?" Maggie asked, my eyes shifted around nervously.

"Yeah...I think so." I said, Maggie studied me and then shrugged her shoulders, I exhaled, Alucard's tongue ran along my bottom lip, I gasped.

"Seras...are you sure you're okay...You seem a bit off." Maggie said but then the door slammed open and a slightly drunken Pip walked in, he smiled down at Maggie as he stumbled over towards us. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around Maggie and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, Maggie looked at him with wide eyes, I could hear the soft moans coming from her, I blushed. Pip finally pulled away.

"Come, let us go somewhere private." Pip said, Maggie let a small giggle escape, Pip smiled and then carried her out of the room, I smiled at the two as the door closed behind them, Alucard then appeared before me. I looked up at him with a smirk.

"Let us finish our game." Alucard said caressing my waist, I gripped his wrist, he looked down at me confused, my eyes turned a dark crimson.

"It's my turn to play." I purred I then threw Alucard onto the bed, he landed on his back and looked over at me surprised, his eyes burning with lust and hunger, his fangs elongated, thirsting for my blood and to claim me. I grinned down at him and slowly crawled up towards him, I stopped when I was over his cock, my eyes shifted downwards and I looked at the zipper and the pants that were containing him. I ran one of my nails along the zipper, putting pressure on it so he could feel it, I heard him moan lightly and he became harder. I ever so slowly pulled the zipper down, his cock was free, I could smell his arousal and it just turned me on.

* * *

I laid my head back as I let Seras do whatever she wanted to do with me, I could hear her purring happily, I felt her small hand stroke me, I moaned, my back arching a bit. She was teasing me, it wasn't wise to tease a monster, I smirked, if she kept it up I would just have to teach her a lesson, very tempting. Her hands encased over my length, her hand moving up and down as she pumped me, I bit into my bottom lip and let out a growl/moan, I wanted to fuck her so badly, it ached not being able to pump inside of her and bury myself deep. Seras' thrusts becoming faster when she saw how much pleasure I got from it.

"Seras." I moaned, I could feel her nails start to dig into my cock, I arched my back from the pain, I could smell my blood and found great pleasure from it, I purred out to Seras, she replied back with a purr, I grinned. But then she stopped her thrusting, I waited a few seconds and then felt her hot breath, my cock becoming quite hard and painful, I bit through my lip, my blood drizzled into my mouth but I didn't want that, I wanted Seras' blood. I felt her lips encircle the tip of my length, I moaned, my fingers going to the back of her head I lightly pushed down so she took me all in. Her throat hot and tight, her chin against my balls, I thrusted in and out of her, her tongue coating my cock with her salvia, her fangs scraping against my length.

My fingers tangled in her short blonde hair, it was so soft and pretty, the spikiness of her hair suited her well, I petted her hair. My little Seras, such a naughty little fledging, but just as long as she was all mine. My balls tightened and then I orgasmed, sending my fluids down her throat, I became soft, I stopped thrusting, Seras stayed the way she was as we both took it all in, the great pleasure we both received, our bodies close to each other. Seras bit into my cock, sucking up my blood, we both moaned, I bit my bottom lip again as I became hard, I then drew her from my hard length and pulled her up my form so we were face to face. Her dark crimson eyes were wide but full of lust and desire, I brought her down to me and kissed her hard.

* * *

**End of Chapter 29**

**Short, short, short. I'm sorry. I'll try to work on it some more tonight, I'm just lost right now so here's this, I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello Humans,**

**YAY! 30th chapter! I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Seras impaled herself onto my shaft, I moaned, I could feel her tense up from the pain, she bit into her lip, I put my hands to her waist and caressed them, waiting for her to adjust. Seras looked down at me with a growl, her fangs elongated, she thrusted herself down on me, I bit my bottom lip and growled also, my nails pierced her beautiful pale skin. I thrusted up into her, her small hands going to my chest as she dragged her nails over my chest, over my nipple, and down to my abs. I arched my back and moaned.

"Seras." I moaned, I heard her purring when I said her name, I admired her body, my hands sliding to her flat stomach, I slid upwards to her large breast, I cupped them, her nipples going hard in the palm of my hand, I grinned. I rubbed over her nipples, pinching and twisting them, she moaned louder, her head flying back as she thrusted down faster on me.

"Alucard." Seras moaned not caring if she was being to loud, I raked my nails over her breast, they gushed blood, she purred louder, I pulled her to me and licked up her blood, my tongue running along her nipple, my fangs scraping the pale globes. I lightly nipped at her skin, creating small nicks so more blood drizzled out and I licked over it hungrily. Her hands went to my hair and she tangled her fingers in my locks, holding my head close to her breast as she moaned. I pulled away, she sat back up, her eyes barely open but her crimson eyes glowing behind her lashes, she moaned again, her back arching. "Alucard." Seras closed her eyes and leaned down, her tongue slid out and she licked over my bloody chest, her breast smashed to me, I wrapped my arms around her and thrusted up hard. Seras moaned loudly, her tongue finding my nipple, she sucked on it, fangs scraping against it, her nails sliced against my chest, she kissed it and licked it.

"Seras." I moaned, I purred with her, her nails digging into my arm as she tried to control her lust for my blood, I petted her hair soothingly trying to calm her. Seras bit into my arm, her small fangs deep in my arm, I moaned from the pain. I scraped my nails down her back, she withdrew her fangs from my arm, her head tilting back from the pain and a groan came from her that turned into a shivery gasp. I flipped us over to she was on the bottom, her hand cupped my cheek as I still thrusted in her hard and fast, her pants becoming faster, I grinned, liking the affect I had on her. I bit into her neck, her breath wafting against my cheek and neck, I shuttered, her warm blood flowing into my mouth, her blood no longer pure but still amazing.

"Alucard." Seras moaned in my ear, her fangs nibbling on my earlobe, she licked it. Seras arched her back, her mouth opening in a silent scream as she orgasmed, I growled satisfied, I kept pumping in and out of her. Seras breathed heavily, her eyes closing, I withdrew my fangs from her, I bit my bottom lip as my balls tightened and I orgasmed. I stopped thrusting, I looked down at my beautiful lover, I brushed her cheek and kissed her neck, her arms wrapping around my neck. "I love you." Seras whispered in my ear, I held her close to me and purred, I nuzzled her neck.

"Eu dragoste tu." (I love you). I purred in her ear.

* * *

**End of Chapter 30**

**I'm not sure if that's all the lemon. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

I looked at Maggie's messed up bed, I blushed embarrassed that we did it in my best friend's bed, I used my power to clean the bed, it was all made, the sheets clean and fresh. I looked back at Alucard who was fully dressed again, I stood up, my dress falling and slightly hitting the top of my feet. Alucard snaked an arm around my waist and we appeared back at the party, the ball room was kind of empty, a lot of the guests had left, the only one that remained were a few Wild Geese, Pip, Maggie, Walter, and Sir Integra. Maggie and Pip were off to the side talking, the Wild Geese were sitting on the floor drinking up the last of their booze, Walter stood beside Sir Integra who was smoking her third cigar tonight. I was a little upset that I missed the party but it was worth it, spending most of the night in bed with Alucard, the last few minutes being curled up in his arms, my face buried in his chest, his arms around me possessively. Maggie smiled over at us, she said something to Pip and then ran over to me, a big smile on her face, she grabbed my arm pulling me out of Alucard's embrace, I smiled happily at her as she pulled me to the side.

"Oh my God..." Maggie said and laughed.

"Come on, lets go to my room and we can talk about it." I said, she nodded her head in agreement and we walked out of the ball room together.

* * *

Alucard and Seras appeared, Seras looked quite happy, Alucard had his arm around her waist and was grinning, it was nice to see the two together finally. The young girl, Maggie, ran over to Seras, she was practically jumping up and down as she tugged on Seras' arm, the two girls left the room. Alucard walked over to me, I smirked up at him as I took another puff of my cigar.

"I'm assuming, by your long absence, that you mated with the girl." I said.

"No, Seras and I did not Mate yet." Alucard said, I glared up at him, all those damn nights he bothered me about Seras not forgiving him or apologizing, roaring that she was to be his Mate, and finally he has the girl in his hands and he does not Mate with her?

"Explain yourself." I said pissed.

"I would like to go away with Seras for awhile, I'll Mate with her then." Alucard said.

"You want a vacation with Seras?" I asked.

"Put it that way if you wish, I just would like to leave with Seras." Alucard said.

"Hmn." I said as I thought it over. "Soon, vampire, there are too many missions right now. Once you finish them you can leave with your Bride. We'll talk about your 'vacation' later, go over the rules and such."

"Yes, my Master." Alucard said grinning and then bowing his head.

* * *

Maggie and I stood in my room, I transformed our clothing into our sleep wear, I then sat down on the bed, Maggie jumped down on the bed next to me.

"So tell me..." I said.

"Pip...is just amazing! He's funny, handsome, he has nice manners." Maggie said, she grabbed my hands and whispered. "He's great in bed." I blushed at the thought.

"So, it's official you guys are together." I said, her smile widened.

"Yes!" Maggie said.

"I'm happy for you. Pip is a good friend, you are a cute, funny girl, and he's lucky to have you." I said.

"Thanks!" Maggie said. "So...you and Alucard, huh?"

"Yeah." I said blushing.

"Tell me about you two." Maggie said pushing my arm lightly.

"I love him...so much. His warm possessive embraces, his soft tender kisses, those burning crimson eyes." I said, Maggie giggled.

"They kind of freak me out." Maggie said.

"They scared me too when I was human." I said.

"How did you even meet Alucard? How did you turn into a vampire?" Maggie asked.

"I met Alucard in Cheddar, I was on a mission but I failed, the vampire priest that destroyed the town was chasing after me. Alucard appeared and saved me. The damn priest had used me as a shield so Alucard had to shoot through me to get to the scum." I said remembering that horrible but amazing night, the night where I was being chased by a sadistic priest but then saved by my amazing beautiful Master, Alucard.

"Wow, and he turned you?" Maggie asked.

"No, he let me bleed to death." I teased her, she gasped.

"But why?!" Maggie asked thinking that I was telling the truth. "Wait...Seras!" I laughed at her as she punched my arm playfully.

"Yes, then he turned me." I said.

"How come you didn't turn me?" Maggie asked, my smile fell, I looked at her shocked.

"Maggie, I can't turn you. First, I would have killed you, you have to be of the opposite gender. And second, a life of a vampire is not a great life." I said.

"Yeah, but David could have turned me." Maggie said.

"..." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Maggie, no. Be happy with Pip." She gave me a small smile.

"Yes." She said and nodded her head, we sat in silence until she spoke again. "Will you ever turn anybody?"

...

**The Next Night**

I walked about the Hellsing Manor, Maggie's question plaguing my mind, 'will you ever turn anybody?'. I shivered.

**Seras. **Sir Integra called for me, I sighed and appeared in her office, Alucard stood to the right in the shadows like always.

"You and Alucard have a mission tonight, a vampire and his ghouls." Sir Integra said. "Take care of it."

"Yes, Master." I said bowing my head slightly, I summoned my Harkonnen, Alucard walked over to me, his arm sliding around my waist, he pulled me close and then dematerialized, we appeared in a run down hotel. A few ghouls littered the halls, I could feel the vampire around the third floor terrorizing some homeless people. There was a weird sense I got, something familiar but I didn't know what, I shook my head and fired my cannon at the ghouls, they groaned before becoming dust, I ran down the hall, Master stood behind holding his Jackal and the Casull. I raised my cannon so it was aimed at the ceiling, I then fired, a giant hole was made in the ceiling but five ghouls died that stood above me. I ran up the stairs to the second floor, there weren't too many ghouls, perhaps three to four, the ghouls weren't afraid, they came out and started firing their guns at me, the bullets zipped passed me, others hitting me in the limbs or chest but I didn't let that bother me and destroyed all the ghouls. Once I was all healed I ran up the steps to the third floor where our vampire was hiding, I ran around the corner but was shocked to see...

* * *

Police Girl ran off killing all the ghouls, blood splattering her, her eyes a dark crimson, her fangs elongated. Maybe afterwards, once we've killed the vampire, she will allow me to fuck her against a wall. Seras ran up the stairs killing more ghouls, I phased through the ceiling I went all the way up to the third floor, she was there walking down the hall, I followed right behind her. As soon as she turned a corner she froze, her eyes became wide and turned back to blue, she looked deathly pale, a small shivery gasp came from her, what was bothering my Police Girl? I then heard the sound of someone running, and then a male vampire attacked her, I pulled out my gun and aimed it at him with gritted teeth but I stopped when I realized that he was hugging her, he was a bit taller then her, dark brown hair, a young boy maybe of nineteen or twenty. Seras' arms were out not hugging the male, she still was frozen with wide eyes.

"Master!" The boy said.

"What?!" I growled, I saw Seras shiver when she heard me but the boy didn't pay any attention to me. Seras then gritted her teeth, her eyes turning back to a dark crimson in fury, she pushed the male off of her and fired her weapon, the boy fell as dust. Before anymore could be done she vanished. I was beyond angry, she has a fledging, doesn't tell me and doesn't bother with him?! Teach him like a proper vampire? Seras Victoria made herself a fledging?! I looked at the pile of dust and then a question came into mind, how many fledgings does she have? I materialized to Sir Integra's study, she looked up at me surprised.

"Back so soon?" Sir Integra asked, she then looked about. "Where's Seras?"

"It was quite interesting finding out who the vampire was." I said with no grin, Sir Integra looked at me with interest.

"Really? Who was it?" Sir Integra asked.

"Seras' fledging." I said, Sir Integra stood up with wide eyes.

"Her what?!" Sir Integra asked.

"Her fledging." I repeated.

"No! Seras wouldn't have made a fledging!" Sir Integra said glaring at me.

"The young boy called her Master." I said.

"And Maggie called Seras, Master." Sir Integra said.

"Indeed she did, but Seras didn't have a problem with that when Maggie did call her Master, this boy says it and she is frozen." I said.

"Perhaps the boy was crazy?" Sir Integra suggested.

"Only one way to find out about our problem." I said.

"Seras?" Sir Integra said.

* * *

I sat on the roof of the Hellsing Manor, I took deep breathes, I can't believe that happened, I shivered remembering when the young boy hugged me.

**Seras. **Sir Integra called, I shook more, holding myself.

**Seras. **Alucard called, oh God, this isn't going to be good, I stood up, wiping the tears away, I then materialized to Sir Integra's study, they both stood there glaring at me.

"Explain yourself, Miss. Victoria. Who was the boy?" Sir Integra asked, I looked away while biting my lip. "Was he your fledging?" I looked up at them.

"Yes." I whispered, Sir Integra's eyes became wide and Alucard growled, Sir Integra sat down shocked.

"How many do you have?" Alucard asked still glaring at me, his crimson eyes burning into my blue orbs.

"Other then him? One other." I said, Sir Integra put her head in her hands.

"Why did you not bother to tell us?" Sir Integra asked.

"I never thought that I would see them again." I said.

"Why did you turn them?" Alucard asked.

"I was playing with them." I said truthfully.

"So you didn't even bother to train them like a proper vampire?" Alucard asked pissed.

"No. After I was done playing with them, I left them alone." I said ashamed of my past.

"You wanted others to feel the same pain as you did?" Sir Integra asked looking up at me.

"...Yes." I whispered looking at the floor again.

"Seras...is your other fledging...still alive?" Sir Integra asked, I looked up at her.

"I'm not sure, he blocked me from his mind." I said I gave a small smile. "He was always my favorite, but he doesn't like me much, he always kept to himself, did whatever I told him to do, but when I got bored with them, he didn't seem to care that I was leaving."

"You will find this fledging, take him in, train him. Be a good Master to the boy." Sir Integra ordered, I smiled, happy that I'm going to see my favorite fledging again.

"Yes, Master." I said.

"What is your fledging's name?" Sir Integra asked.

"Adam."

* * *

**End of Chapter 31**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, tonight I'm going to try to work on King and Slave. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Adam." I said.

"I'll look to see if there's been any recent attacks on him, what does he look like?" Sir Integra asked, I shook my head.

"Adam stays low, he doesn't cause trouble." I said.

"Does he feed?" Sir Integra asked.

"Yes, he feeds. When he use to live with me, he would drink blood only from drug addicts." I said.

"He drinks spoiled blood? And you let him?" Alucard asked, he scoffed.

"At the time I didn't care about them, they were just there for my amusement." I said.

"You will find this Childe of yours, and then you will train him to be a proper vampire." Alucard said then dematerialized.

"Where would he have gone?" Sir Integra asked.

"Probably to the roof to calm down." I said.

"No, I mean Adam." Sir Integra said looking annoyed.

"Oh...I'm not sure." I said, Sir Integra sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"You're dismissed, Miss. Victoria." Sir Integra said waving her hand.

"Yes, Sir." I said and left the room.

...

* * *

_**Seras' Dream (Five Years Ago)**_

"David." I said and started laughing, we were walking down the street, the moon bright, the stars out, the streets were nice and dark. David had his arm around me, holding me close to him, we were talking and laughing, we both stopped when we heard moaning, my eyes glowed crimson in amusement, hearing someone in horrible pain, David looked around curiously.

"Perhaps it's just a vampire's ghoul." David said, I shook my head when smelling the pure blood, my fangs elongated in hunger, I pulled out of his embrace and started walking towards a pitch black alley that stood four feet from us. I could see in the dark easily, a young boy of the age of nineteen or twenty was laying in the middle of the alley with a pool of blood around him, I licked my lips, trying to control my blood lust as I grinned down at the boy. He was moaning in pain, horrible knife wounds in his chest and stomach, how he was still live was a mystery to me. I kneeled before the boy, he looked at me with sad, innocent, dark brown eyes, blood drizzling out of his mouth as he raised a bloody hand towards me.

"H-h...elp me." The boy moaned.

"What trouble did you get yourself into?" I ask sticking my fingers in the pool of blood and then sucking on them, I purred to the taste, I looked back down at him. "Delicious."

"Please...he-help me." The boy said, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised him off the ground, he winced at the pain.

"And why should I do that?" I asked giving him a toothy grin as my red orbs burned into his brown eyes.

"Please." The human said again before closing his eyes, I looked over the boy, he was a bit taller then me, skinny, his hair a dark brown, his skin tan but turning pale. I brought him closer to me and then bit into his neck, he groaned and put his hands to the back of my head, I devoured his blood, the crimson liquid that was still keeping him alive, he struggled around trying to push me off. Once I took enough, I threw him down on the ground, he winced at the pain again, I kneeled before him, bit into my wrist and put it to his lips. He gripped my wrist and he drank deeply, some blood escaping and pouring down his chin, I pulled away before he could take anymore, he looked up at me, breathing heavily, and then he fell unconscious. David walked over to me looking down at my new fledging.

"Who is he?" David asked curiously, I searched through my fledging's mind until I found a name.

"Brandon." I said.

_**End of Seras' Dream**_

* * *

I woke up, I shot up in bed with a gasp, I remember that night perfectly, after I turned him I regretted it. Brandon was like a child, he clung to me, adored me, always whining 'Master Seras', always hugging me, always hunting for me to please me, he was like a child trying to impress his drunken or abusive father. Now I realized how sweet Brandon was, he was just a kid that wanted love, that never got it, his parents ignored him, he mostly spent his time on the streets because he wasn't wanted at home, no matter what happened to him in life, he still smiled, he still kept the child inside of him and didn't care who thought him immature.

Once I turned him, he sought a sign of affection, someone that would love him, so he tried his best to have me love him in some way. All the times he offered me his blood, all the times he brought home an unconscious woman to make me happy and feed off of her, all the times he terrorized kids to make me laugh. I put my head in my hands, and he was absolutely heart broken when I left him, he tried to find me but I didn't allow it, I roared at him and threw him out of the house, and like a sad little puppy listening to his Master, he obeyed and stayed away. Now, poor Brandon is dead, just a pile of dust.

"Brandon." I whispered, I stood up. "Perhaps it was better that I killed you, you were just to sweet and innocent to deserve a life of a vampires."

"And what's wrong with a life of a vampire?" Alucard asked, I shifted my head to see him leaning against a wall, glaring at me. "I believe that you are being ungrateful, _Police Girl._"

"I'm sorry, Alucard." I whispered.

"Show some respect." Alucard snapped at me, I looked at him with wide eyes, is he really that mad at me for having a fledging?

"Yes...sorry, Master." I said, I looked away from him. Was Master angry that I made a fledging and didn't tell him? Or was he mad because I didn't train him properly, to be a true Noseferatu? Or...maybe Master was jealous in away? Jealous? He's angry because I have a fledging, I have a bond with another? Or maybe it was the fact that Adam is a male vampire and I have a bond with him? Either way, Master was pissed that I had a fledging. I then thought about our bond and how I'm his only fledging, I looked back up at him. "Why did you turn me?" Alucard growled at my question.

"Are you questioning your life, Police Girl? Asking me why I gave you another?" Alucard asked. "Do you not appreciate the life that I gave you?"

"It's not that, Master. I was just cur..." I said.

"I've heard enough of your complaining." Alucard said waving his hand.

"Master! I've been a vampire for eight years and I still don't know why you turned me." I said angry, Alucard pinned me to the bed with a growl.

"You've been a vampire for eight years and you still know nothing. You do not question a second chance of life." Alucard growled. "You are still a young child in this world, Police Girl, you still know nothing and you are a horrible Master. You do not deserve an explanation on why I gave you life."

"Master..." I said with tears in my eyes, he gritted his teeth at me, his fangs elongated, he got off of me, I sat up and looked up at him, his back turned towards me, he walked back towards the wall to phase through it but stopped when I spoke. "Master, I love you."

"Once more, Police Girl, you know nothing. Love is a weakness." Alucard said and phased through the wall. What happened to him? Alucard loves me, we fucked our brains out, we embraced each other, kissed each other passionately, he even said that I was his intended Mate, and then he finds out one simple thing, that I have a fledging, and he hates me? No, he doesn't hate me, but why is he treating me this way? Why was he so angry?

* * *

Seras has a fledging...she wonders why she's my only fledging, why I chose her, turned her. She will be my only No Life Queen, but now that she has a fledging, there will be another No Life King, two kings and one queen. She does not understand that Master and Childe sometimes have a lust for each other, Seras and I are intended Mates but with her fledging, she will think that she loves him when she does not. In the end we'll have to fight for her, in the end one of us is going to claim her, making her our Queen and our Mate.

Seras, why did you create a fledging? I grinned, I guess I shouldn't be too mad at the girl, she is young and clueless about vampires, she didn't know any of this, and it's obvious that I will win what's mine in the end, I will kill her fledging. Damn, to bad I can't kill him now, or at least torture him, I have to wait until he's freed from Seras, if she senses her Childe being tortured or harmed, she will go through a rage and do anything to protect her Childe.

* * *

**End of Chapter 32**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello Humans,**

**Woah, I just saw that I have 20 Hellsing fics YAY! X D**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

_**Seras' Dream (Five Years Ago)**_

I stood on top of a building, the night wind hitting my face, I smirked happily, the moon glowing, reflecting off my pale skin, my crimson orbs burning, my inner demon purring. Tonight was a beautiful night, I heard some noise below me on the streets, I looked down to see who was disturbing my evening, there was a young boy of seventeen, he was at least my height, maybe a few inches taller, his hair black, the length was to his chin, it was wild. His eyes were like a black abyss, his stare blank and uncaring, his skin deathly pale, his lips in a straight line, no emotion. He wore a white T-shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. In front of him was an elder man in his thirties, he was bald, he was a foot taller then the boy and was well built when the boy was just a skinny little thing with no muscle. The man wore a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black boots, his eyes covered with black glasses, his fists were clenched as he yelled at the boy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" The man screamed. "I told you to get out of here! Stay away!" The man yelled while throwing a punch towards the boy, the boy moved to the side gracefully, not moving at a fast pace, just barely missing the punch, but he still showed no emotion as the man tried to hit him. The man growled and kept trying to punch the kid but the kid blocked and dodged each one, each move so swift and graceful, he didn't even a lay a finger on the man and the man just kept getting angrier but more tired. I grinned amused, the boy was rather interesting.

Finally the boy made a move, he punched the man in the ribs, ending up behind him fast, the boy watched as the man screamed in pain and fell to his side. The man glared up at the boy, he went to lunge for him but the boy brought up his knee, his knee met the man's face, the man fell back a few feet with a grunt. The boy stared blankly at the man for another few seconds and then walked passed him. I followed the young boy, jumping building to building, I was surprised when the boy stopped in the middle of the street, I watched him curiously.

"Why are you following me?" The boy asked with no emotion or feeling in his voice, I grinned, I'm loving this kid more and more, I jumped from my building and landed behind him, he faced me.

"Why did that man want to beat you up?" I asked. "What did you do piss him off?" I circled him, he didn't seem to care that I did this.

"He's my father." The boy said, I ran a hand along his arm, he was a bit cold, I stood in front of him.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Adam." The boy said.

"Adam." I purred, I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked him straight in the eye. "Would you like to come with me, Adam?"

"Why would I want to go with you?" Adam asked, I smirked at him.

"Oh, but we'll have so much fun together." I purred, my fangs elongating.

"I am not here for your entertainment." Adam said.

"Try to stop me, I know you can." I said.

"I do not harm women." Adam said.

"Oh, but I'm not just a woman." I purred. "I am something far more dangerous, far more powerful." I whispered in his ear, I then bit into his neck, he didn't wince from the pain, he didn't make a sound.

"I don't understand. What are you doing?" Adam asked, I grinned against his neck amused by him, he will make quite an interesting fledging.

_**End of Seras' Dream**_

* * *

I sat up in bed, I ran a hand through my hair. It's been three days and I still haven't found him, I was starting to worry that I will never be able to find my beloved fledging. Alucard wasn't as angry with me as before, he had calmed down but I could still tell that he was angry about me having a fledging, there was also something else, he watched me closely but he also kept his distance like before, as if we were still Master and Childe instead of lovers. Did Alucard no longer want to Mate with me? Was I just a good fuck or something? I scoffed, I'm being ridiculous, Alucard wants me, that I know but why was he keeping his distance?

* * *

I stood on top of the roof on the Hellsing Manor, I could feel how confused Seras was, she thought that she was just a good fuck to me, I rolled my eyes but then her thoughts changed. Seras denied that, she knew that I wanted her. I purred, I wanted her badly, I wanted to be able to fuck her, Mate with her, she was already my lover but that wasn't strong enough, anybody could take her from me. No, I couldn't Mate with her now, there's another, the one known as Adam, he is now apart of this, he is the reason why I can't Mate with my beautiful Seras. I have to wait for the boy for he is also another No Life King and has a right to also Mate with Seras and take her as a queen. I growled, damn vampire laws.

* * *

I growled annoyed, I tried to focus on my Childe but his mind was still blocked. Where would he go? It then clicked, my eyes shot open, he would want to go somewhere a bit cloudy, he loved the outdoors, he spent most of his time outside. One of the famous scenery places was Lake District, could he be there? I materialized to Sir Integra's study, she was sitting behind her desk fast asleep.

"Sir Integra." I said not being able to settle myself, she shot up and fired her gun at me, my head shot back from the force, I quickly healed, the bullets falling to the floor.

"Seras? What do you want?" Sir Integra asked setting her gun down and rubbing her eyes.

"I think I know where Adam is." I said, she looked up at me.

"Where?" Sir Integra asked.

"Lake District." I said.

"Are you sure?" Sir Integra asked.

"No, but Lake District has mountains, fields, forests, and lakes. That's the stuff Adam likes, so I think that it's worth a shot to try it." I said.

"Very well, you may go." Sir Integra said waving her hand, I smiled and then materialized to Lake District, I stood in a field, a mile or so away from me was a lake, I looked about at the lovely scenery, I sighed happily. The moon shone down, I looked about but couldn't see or sense anybody. There was a small town nearby, perhaps he is there feeding? I walked into the town, the streets were empty and quiet, I liked it, it was so peaceful.

I jumped up onto a roof and looked about, there was nobody else on any other streets as far as I can see, I shrugged and jumped roof to roof, where could he be? The wind hit me, wafting over my cheeks and hair, I caught a scent, my eyes became wide, it smelled quite familiar. I quickly ran to where the scent was coming from, it was a few streets over, I landed on a roof and looked down, below me was Adam, the same exact outfit he wore the night I turned him but this time his white T-shirt was a bit more open, showing off his pale chest. I purred out happily, I had finally found my fledging. I jumped down.

"Adam!" I said happily running over to him, he turned around, those black abyss like eyes staring at me, not a bit surprised, just hard and uncaring, blank, I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Master Seras?" Adam asked, I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I have finally found you!" I said.

"What is it you need, Master?" Adam asked, his lips still in that straight line, why can't he ever smile? Show one little emotion, I shrugged it off.

"I want you to come home with me." I said.

"If that is what you wish, Master, then I have no other option but to do as you wish." Adam said.

"Lighten up, Adam. I'm not the cold hearted bitch I used to be." I said.

"I don't believe you were ever as such." Adam said, I looked at him surprised.

"...I...I thought that you hated me." I said.

"Never hate, I just don't like your actions." Adam said, I hugged him again.

"I swear that I have changed." I whispered in his ear. "Things will be different for now on. I will train you to be a proper vampire, I will be here as your Master, I will never treat you so horribly again, once I've trained you, you will make a great No Life King." I smiled at him.

"No Life King?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you don't know what that is?" I asked, he shook his head, I took him to one of the roofs and explained to him about vampires, explained my Master, Alucard, explained Hellsing, explained the vampire laws that I know of, Alucard said that there was still so much more that I needed to learn.

"You are a No Life Queen?" Adam asked.

"No, I'm a full fledged vampire but Alucard hasn't given his blood to me yet." I said.

"Did you not say that he made you his lover?" Adam asked.

"I did." I said.

"Then you should be a No Life Queen, he's no longer your Master." Adam said.

"No, you don't understand. If I drink his blood doing sexual intercourse, I become his Mate and a No Life Queen." I said. "Lovers is just when a vampire claims me, we can be together as long as we want but can break up easily, when Mates can't break up and remain with each other for eternity."

"Did you not have his blood during sexual intercourse?" Adam asked.

"..." I thought about it, I then remember biting into his arm as he raked his nails down my back. "I did, but he didn't bite me back, so we are not Mates."

"You may not be Mates, but you are a No Life Queen." Adam said, I thought about it, my eyes going wide, how did we not notice that?! The last few days have been intense, with the lust between Alucard and me and then with my first fledging running about and then trying to find Adam. I realized that Alucard and my bond wasn't so strong, the only reason why we could still feel each other and hear/speak to each other is because how strong our bond was. Alucard was no longer my Master, he hasn't been my Master for the past week.

"You're right...I'm a No Life Queen." I whispered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 33**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

I materialized to Sir Integra's office, my arm snaked around Adam's arm, Sir Integra was sitting behind her desk smoking a cigar, Walter next to her, and as soon as we appeared, Alucard appeared next to us glaring at my fledging.

"What took you so long? It's almost morning." Sir Integra asked.

"I was explaining things to him." I said, Sir Integra stood up and studied my fledging, he stared at her blankly, we stood in silence as they stared at each other, Sir Integra then smirked with a chuckle.

"So, Adam. How long have you been Seras' fledging?" Sir Integra asked.

"Five years, Sir." Adam said, his voice steady, I could sense that he wasn't nervous at all, I didn't feel much from him, he wasn't angry, sad, or happy, he was just...dull...plain. Did this bother me?...actually yes, it bothered me a bit that my fledging showed absolutely no emotion but that also made him so interesting. He doesn't care what happens or who says what to him, he doesn't care that his father tried to beat the shit out of him or that my Master so far looks like he hates his guts and wants to destroy him, he doesn't care what people think about him.

"So, Seras went over everything with you?" Sir Integra asked.

"Yes." Adam answered.

"Then you know what Hellsing is?" Sir Integra asked.

"I do, even before Master told me." Adam added.

"Is that why you moved away from London?" Sir Integra asked.

"No, why should I fear something that's not a threat to me?" Adam asked.

"Excuse me?" Sir Integra asked.

"You destroy vampires that harm the innocent, you kill ghouls." Adam explained. "I do not harm the innocent, I harm the ones that harm others. Murderers, pedophiles, druggies, rapist, and whatever else. Hellsing is not a threat to me because I have done nothing wrong, you haven't heard of me since Master Seras has mentioned me."

"I'm surprised, Seras, that he did not end up like the other one." Sir Integra said.

"Brandon?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I had to kill him a few days ago." I said, Adam looked at me.

"Have you finally come to take my life too?" Adam asked, for once, I saw hope shining in his eyes, I was surprised to see a soft smile on his lips as he looked at me.

"Uh...no." I said, he went back to looking at me blankly, the smile vanishing.

"ADAM!" Maggie squealed, we heard giggling, Adam and I turned around, but Adam was attacked by a death hug, Maggie's arms around his neck, he didn't seem to mind this, he grabbed her waist to steady her.

"Maggie." Adam said politely.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie asked.

"Master Seras brought me here." Adam said.

"Such a sourpuss." Maggie said her smile widening.

"Agreed." Adam said, giving Maggie a small smile now, I grinded my teeth realizing something.

"Are you seriously saying this stuff when I'm right in front of you?" I asked a bit angry with my fledging and originally pet human, they both looked at me, Adam set Maggie back down on her feet, Maggie smiled up at me.

"Sorry, Seras, it's an old joke between us." Maggie said.

"Sourpuss?" I muttered under my breath and turned back to Sir Integra.

"Right...anyway, the sun will be up soon, it's best that you find a place for Adam to sleep in during the morning until I can rearrange things." Sir Integra said.

"Yes." I said nodding, I then turned back to Adam and Maggie. "Fledging, pet human." I teased them.

"I'm not your pet human anymore, Seras." Maggie said smirking up at me.

"Come, Maggie." I ordered her.

"Yes, Master!" Maggie jokingly said and skipped after me, Adam walked beside me.

* * *

The three walked out of the room happily, I sat back down in my seat, the boy was rather interesting, the next few days could be fun, I looked up at my vampire, he was growling.

"Alucard, control yourself." I ordered annoyed by him. "I know that he interferes with you mating with Seras, but you are just going to have to be patient. You should have mated with her before this happened." I smirked, my reply was a vicious growl. "Do you have to kill the boy, I rather do like him."

"There can only be one king and queen." Alucard said. "The boy has to die."

"Very well." I said. "But you should tell him about the vampire laws."

"I know what I must do." Alucard growled.

"How long does he have?" I asked.

"Until Seras gives him her blood, when he becomes a No Life King, then we will fight for Seras." Alucard said.

"What is this fight?" I asked curious.

"Whatever Seras chooses, our dark forces, our familiars, hand to hand combat, weapons, whatever." Alucard said leaning against the wall.

"Does Seras know about this?" I asked smirking again, already knowing the answer.

"No, I do not wish for her to know and she has to be a full fledged vampire, freed from her Master, a true vampire in order to learn all the vampire laws." Alucard said.

"But..." I said confused about something. "I thought vampires...pleasured each other by biting the other."

"We do this." Alucard said annoyed by the question.

"Did you and Seras not do this?" I asked, I knew it was a personal question but it had to be answered, Alucard grinned at the question.

"Why, would you like some, Integra?" Alucard teased.

"Answer the question." I ordered, the grin vanished.

"Yes." Alucard said.

"So...isn't Seras...a No Life Queen? She is feed from you." I said still confused, Alucard's eyes became wide and then they were full of anger, I was then surprised to see Seras appear, she looked shocked that she was there. Alucard gripped her shoulders and studied her, her crimson eyes glowing, were they always like that? I couldn't remember, the last week has been...rough and slowly and just plain irritating.

"You're a No Life Queen?" Alucard asked.

"Oh...uh...yeah. I just found out an hour or so ago." Seras said, Alucard gritted his teeth, he let go of her. "Mas...Alucard." Seras whispered sad, I could feel Alucard's anger, he turned away from her and used his power to dematerialize her, Seras vanished.

"Alucard, now that she's a No Life Queen, can't you take her?" I asked.

"No, the boy still has a chance to also claim her since he will be a No Life King." Alucard said.

"Then why are you so mad at her?" I asked.

"I'm not mad at Seras, but now that she is no longer mine, we no longer have that Master and Childe connection, it dies along with the Master and Childe lust." Alucard explained. "Now that she no longer has a connection with another, Seras and Adam's Master and Childe connection will grow a bit stronger, along with their lust."

"What the hell are you talking about? Lust?" I asked.

"It's normal for a Master and Childe to lust for each other, I know that Seras is my intended Mate so I really do...love her. But now that she has a fledging, their lust for each other will grow, and she will come to believe that she loves Adam." Alucard said.

"Bullocks. Where do you vampires come up with this shit?" I growled, that was the most stupid and ridiculous thing I ever heard, Alucard growled at me.

* * *

I curled up against Adam, he was so warm, his body strong but he was so soft, I smiled happily as I buried my face in his chest, I was surprised to feel his arms go around me.

"Master Seras, are you sure this is okay?" Adam asked.

"All the guest bedrooms have windows and there are no other coffins, so you will have to share with me until Sir Integra can set up a room for you in the basement." I said. "Do you not wish to be in here?"

"No, I like it just fine. I just wanted to know if it was okay with you." Adam said.

"It's perfectly fine." I said curling up against him more.

* * *

**End of Chapter 34**

**Sorry, short chapter. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

I woke up on my throne, it seemed like a long night, I was still tired but I was awoken because of my Childe, she was moaning, why? Was she having another heated dream? I grinned at the idea, I materialized to her room, I was surprised to see her coffin lid up, but I was even more surprised to see Adam in the coffin with her. Seras was curled up beside him, his arms around her, a soft smile upon his lips as she smiled, small moans coming from her, I growled angry, I grabbed Adam by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the coffin. Seras was in a deep sleep, she shifted and went back to sleep, I threw Adam against the wall, pinning him there, he looked at me not surprised.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with _my_ Childe?" I growled, my crimson orbs burning in anger, my fangs elongated.

"Seras wanted me to sleep with her." Adam said, I growled again and threw him once more against the wall.

"You slept with her?!" I growled, his eyes became wide and he shook his hands, his eyes going back to a blank stare.

"No." Adam said, I calmed down a bit when hearing that, my eyes shifted back to Seras, she was sleeping peacefully, no longer moaning, I looked back at Adam, and I saw that he was also staring at her. His eyes caring, a soft smile upon his lips again, I growled, he felt something for her, it was already starting, their lust. I dropped Adam, he landed gracefully on his feet, not looking away from Seras, I stepped in front of him so he could no longer see Seras, I then turned towards her. I brushed her cheek, a pleasant sigh coming from her, I gave her a small smile, just for her, I then turned back to her fledging with a glare.

"Sit, we have things to discuss." I growled sitting down in my regular spot, Adam didn't hesitate or ask any questions, he sat down beside me and looked up at me. "Seras has already explained some vampire laws, correct?"

"Yes, Sir." Adam said.

"There are a few things Seras still doesn't know, many fledgings aren't suppose to know of all the vampire laws until they are freed from their own Master and they are their own vampire. But since we are in a situation, you will have to know some of the vampire laws, ones that Seras doesn't even know." I explained. "And you will not tell Seras, that is not your place as her fledging, only her Master can teach her these laws."

"When are you planning to tell her?" Adam asked.

"You know that she's a No Life Queen?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm the one that helped her figure it out." Adam said, I looked at him surprised, such a young vampire and he figured it out easily, as if it was nothing, I scowled at him.

"I will tell Seras when I think she's ready." I said. "Now, you know that I am a No Life King, and Seras is a No Life Queen..."

"Yes." Adam said.

"And since you are of my blood line, once Seras gives you her blood, you will become a No Life King." I growled, Adam nodded his head.

"I know of this already, Sir." Adam said.

"Did Seras explain this to you?" I asked.

"No, I figured this out once Seras told me she was a No Life Queen." Adam said, the boy surprised me but it just angered me knowing that this boy will grow into a fine vampire, strong, smart, Seras chose wisely.

"As I was saying, you will be a No Life King..." I said but he interrupted me.

"Is this about Seras?...she's the only Queen...isn't she?" Adam asked.

"Yes." I growled annoyed by his question and how he just interrupted me. "Two kings, one queen."

"What if I didn't want Seras as my Queen?" Adam asked, I looked at him shocked but slightly happy by the question.

"Well, one of us will still have to die, because there can only be one king. But, to say, if I died and you won, you would have to kill Seras and choose a queen." I said not liking the thought of him killing Seras. "Do you not wish to have Seras as a Queen?"

"I would love..." Adam said, he looked at Seras with another soft smile. "I wish to have Seras, she's so different from before...she is the only one who can actually make me smile...make me feel." I growled at him.

"Then why ask a ridiculous question?" I asked, he looked back at me.

"I was just curious." Adam said.

"Curiosity killed the cat, and it will most likely kill you if you ask such questions about Seras again." I growled.

"What do we do then?" Adam asked looking back at Seras.

"We fight for her, she chooses which battle we fight, who ever survives may have her." I said also looking at my Childe, she was curled up, her face buried in her pillow, a small smile upon her lips, one of her small fangs peeking out, glinting in the light. Her golden spikey hair slightly messy from her sleep but quite cute the way it was, Seras was purring lightly, obviously having a good dream, I smirked at her, such a kitten, the name fitted her perfectly.

* * *

**End of Chapter 35**

**I know, short chapter, but next chapter will be a time skip. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello Humans,**

**This damn chapter erased on me (of course, the one time I don't copy it and it erases, bloody computer/fanfiction). I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Five Months Later**

Adam had come a long way, he worked hard, trained hard, and he was now a full fledged vampire, he was quite powerful too, which kind of scared me, he was stronger then me. I shivered at the thought...why should I be scared? Adam is my fledging, he wouldn't harm me, but what scared me more is that he's of Alucard's blood, what if he goes insane like Alucard? Speaking of Alucard, for the passed few months he's been acting weird. I thought that I was suppose to be his lover, his intended Mate, but he went back to treating me like his fledging, as if I was nothing to him. Why? Didn't he want me? Ever since I brought in Adam, he's been angry...was he mad at me? I didn't understand!

I pushed that thought to the side and smiled, who cares, I have Adam now, he's opened up to me a lot, he smiles at me, he talks to me late in the morning. We take walks and sometimes, he sneaks his way in my coffin, he holds me and we sit in pleasant silence. I blushed as I thought about something's we did in my coffin, a few times he stole a kiss from me, other times his hands would roam my body, and then there was a few times when my inner demon came out and wanted to play. Adam would touch me...I then thought about Alucard's touch, how he pleasured me...but Adam's was different...more loving? I don't know.

I walked down the corridor of the Hellsing Manor, I smiled happily, quite soon I will be giving Adam my blood and free him from me, then he will be a No Life King. I wanted to surprise him with the news, but before I could tell him, I will have to inform Sir Integra, should I inform Alucard? Why? Adam isn't his fledging, why would he care what I do with Adam? I walked up to Sir Integra's study, I knocked on her door.

"Enter." Came my muffled invitation, I slipped inside, closing the door behind me, Sir Integra was sitting behind her desk, a lit cigar hanging out of her mouth, her blonde hair slightly messy, her eyes wide and tired, bags under her eyes. Her glasses were hanging off the bridge of her nose as she stared down at a paper in her hand, I winced remembering all the missions we've had over the passed month, there has also been a lot of accidents so she's probably really busy with funding as well. Sir Integra looked up at me, she threw down the paper, ran her hands through her hair, fixed her glasses, and sat up more in her chair. "What is it, Miss. Victoria?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you..." I said but she smirked while raising a hand, stopping me from finishing.

"It's quite alright." Sir Integra said and I could tell that she was happy about getting away from all the paper work for a short while, she leaned back in her chair after taking a drag of her cigar. "What is it that you need, Seras?"

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm going to give Adam my blood soon." I said, her smirk vanished, her eyes became wider and she looked even more stressed then before. "Sir?"

"I...I'm fine." Sir Integra said raising a hand once more, her eyes shifted downwards, avoiding my eyes.

"Should I not give him my blood?" I asked, her eyes quickly met mine.

"No, no." Sir Integra said. "Give him your blood..." Her voice then became a bit quiet. "Just be careful."

"What?" I whispered but then Alucard appeared, he glared at Sir Integra, she glared back up at him, I looked at the two confused.

"You're dismissed." Alucard hissed at me, I looked back down at Sir Integra who still glared at the elder vampire.

"Sir?" I asked, she looked up at me, her look softening bit, she once again fixed herself while clearing her throat.

"You may leave, Miss. Victoria." Sir Integra said, she then went back to glaring at Alucard, I studied the two. What was wrong with them? Was it a problem with me giving my blood to Adam? Why are they both so angry? I gulped and slowly stepped out of the room.

* * *

My dear Seras was so confused, but she obeyed and left us alone, I glared at Sir Integra, I was angry that she told Seras to be careful, why the hell would she say such a thing? Seras will start suspecting something is up, I can't have her know about the vampire law, if she did she will freak out, and with her love for both of us...I growled. Adam and her have grown so close, I knew that something's happened between them but I don't want to think about that, I will kill Adam. Who will she pick if she ever found out about the vampire laws? What would Seras do when she finds out?

"Seras better not end up hurt in the end." Sir Integra said taking a drag from her cigar.

"I do not plan for Seras to end up hurt, I will not allow that." I said.

"If she does, I will personally rip you a new one and then lock you in that infernal dungeon, do I make myself clear?" Sir Integra asked, I put my right hand over my heart and bowed to my Master.

"Yes, my Master." I hissed.

"Make his death quick, I do not want him to suffer." Sir Integra said turning her chair to her window, she looked out at the crimson moon, tonight Seras will free her damn fledging, tonight he will die, tonight Seras will be mine.

* * *

I walked into my room, closing the door behind me, I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Adam sitting there on my coffin bed.

"Master Seras." Adam said, I looked up at him, he was smiling at me, I gave him a small nod, I then shook my head and smiled at him. I walked over to him and sat down beside him on my coffin bed, we would have sat in silence but then Adam leaned down and captured my lips, at first I was surprised and then my arms snaked around his neck and I kissed him back hard. My back hit the bed, Adam lightly over me, his one arm around me as if preventing me from escaping, I could feel him grinning in our kiss, my fingers tangled in his short hair, he finally pulled away, I looked up at him while brushing his hair to the side.

"Adam." I whispered, he gave me another small kiss and looked down at me.

"I love you." Adam whispered, I bit my lip, my eyes shifting about, I then pulled him into another kiss, his hands went to my hair and he tangled strands between his fingers, I pulled away, our foreheads connecting as we both breathed heavily.

"I love you too." I said to him, his smile widening.

"Become mine, Seras." Adam said his finger brushing over my cheek, this time my smile widened, a small giggle coming from me.

"I..." But before I could finish, a growl sound was heard, we both looked to our right and saw Alucard standing there, he grabbed Adam and pulled him from me, his eyes glowing a dark crimson, his fangs elongated, he glared at Adam and then at me. I cowered before his look, why can I never please him? He gripped the collar of my shirt and pulled me to my feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, _Police Girl._" Alucard hissed at me, this time I glared at him, I was no longer his fledging, he can't treat me like this, I pulled out of his grip and bared my fangs at him. Alucard slapped me across the face, I fell to the floor surprised, he hasn't hit me for...since last year when I was out of controlled, my cheek stung, blood drizzling from my busted lip, I felt blood tears slide down my cheeks. I looked up at Alucard, he was slightly surprise but still angry, Adam growled angrily that I was touched. "Feed him your blood, Seras...now." Alucard said in a bit of a gentler voice, did he feel bad for hitting me? No, he didn't care before when he slapped me around, why would he care now?

"Master Seras?" Adam asked confused, I looked up at him, my breathing a bit out of control as I held my cheek.

"I'm...I'm going to free you...you'll be your own vampire, you'll be a No Life King." I said, I slowly stood up, avoiding Alucard's eyes, I looked up at Adam.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Yes...you're ready." I whispered, I walked over to him, his hands lightly gripped my shoulders, I turned around and bared my neck for him, I could hear his hungrily growl, he then buried his fangs deeply into my neck, I winced from the pain, a small whimper coming from me. I heard Alucard growl at Adam because he wasn't being gentle, Adam's nails dug into my shoulders as he fed from me, I closed my eyes from the pain I got from the bite, this wasn't pleasure, like when Alucard bit me.

I could feel myself growing weaker, he had taken more then enough blood, but why did he keep taking? Was he lost in a blood lust? I groaned again, I wobbled on my feet, I felt like I was going to fall over, but Adam gripped me tightly and pulled me closer to him with a growl, his fangs burying in deeper into my neck. I felt light headed, I heard Alucard growl and I felt his arms on me as he tried to get me away from the hungry vampire, I fell unconscious.

* * *

Adam has taken more then enough, he was going through a blood lust, I pulled Seras into my arms, Adam looked up at me with a snarl, Seras fell limp in my arms, her neck and shirt all bloody. She looked like she was in great pain, I growled angry that my intended Queen was harmed, I set her down on the coffin bed, I fed her some of my blood, Adam walked over to her, his hand brushed along her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Seras." Adam whispered, I growled at him again.

"She's unconscious because of you, she has lost a lot of blood, it will take sometime until she heals." I hissed while rising and standing at my full height, I faced the second, the youngest No Life King, he stared up at me with glowing crimson eyes.

"What now?" Adam asked, I grinned.

"Now, I finally get to kill you." I said, I growled as I grabbed his throat, but surprisingly he turned to mist and left the room, I could sense that he was heading outside, I materialized outside, he was standing there waiting for me. "Oh, how I have waited for this day."

"Seras will be mine." Adam growled, I snarled at his possessiveness towards me Queen, my demon dogs came roaring out, he looked at it unimpressed, then demon dogs came from him, and they looked quite powerful, as powerful as mine. I gritted my teeth at him as the dogs barked madly and attacked each other, blood flying everywhere, not only his but mine, neither one of us showed weakness as we glared at each other and the dogs tore each other apart. Just how powerful was this new No Life King?! I grew angry that he wasn't already dead, perhaps he will be an worthy opponent? I grinned at the thought, but I do not wish to play tonight, I wish to claim my beautiful Draculina, Seras.

* * *

**End of Chapter 36**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed, I felt wet, I looked down to see my blouse soaked with my blood, I put my hand to my neck and then brought it up to my face, it was all bloody. Damn, Adam took a lot from me, I grabbed my head, I felt so light headed, I groaned, I then remembered Adam and Alucard, I looked up but they weren't there, where are they? I stood up slowly, my breathing still unsteady, I sent a small wave of my power through the manor, once the wave of power made it outside I could sense the two.

I materialized outside but regretted it right away, my eyes became wide as I saw the scene before me, I shook my head, this has to be a nightmare. In front of me, a few feet away, lied Alucard in a bloody heap, there was a deep gash in his neck gushing blood, bones were broken and going in different angles, one of his eyes hanging out of his socket. I ran over, falling to my knees a few times, I crawled over to his corpse, I cupped his cheek, blood tears going down my face.

I looked up to see what caused this but once more my eyes became wide, a few feet away from Alucard's corpse was Adam lying on the floor in a bloody heap. He looked just like Alucard, only there were deep wounds in his stomach and chest, his head was twisted in a weird angle, he was missing a leg and an arm. I looked about them, their blood was everywhere, what were they doing? Why were they fighting? Was it because Alucard hit me so Adam wanted to defend me? Or was it because Alucard was angry that Adam took so much blood from me? Or is it because they hate each other so much?

"Alucard." I whispered as I looked back down at him, but then his shadows came to life, they burned like flames, I looked over to see the same thing happening to Adam, I quickly backed away as the shadows encased around them. I could hear bones cracking as they fixed themselves, Adam's head went back into place, Alucard's neck gash healed right away. The two males stood, glaring at each other, Alucard's fangs elongated, he bared his fangs at Adam, Adam gritted his teeth and hissed at Alucard. I looked at Adam surprised, just how powerful was he? A small sob came from me.

The two heard it and looked down at me, their looks softening, I clenched the grass, trying to calm down, they weren't dead, they were healing, they're fine now. Alucard kneeled before me, I looked up at him surprised by the sudden contact from him, he hasn't been so kind since the Christmas party. Alucard gave me a toothy grin, his hand cupping my cheek, I watched him with wide eyes, I heard Adam growling but we didn't pay any attention to him. Alucard's hand slid down to my hand, he gripped it lightly and rose, I went with him, standing on my feet, I sniffed as Alucard wiped away some of my tears with his finger.

"Seras..." Alucard purred. "Adam and I have to fight, one of us will die, one of us will claim you." My eyes became wide, I pulled my hand out of Alucard's, one of them will die? I might lose Adam...or Alucard? I backed away, shaking my head.

"No..." I whispered.

"You will decide which battle we will have." Alucard went on, I grabbed my hair, angry that I had to decide one of their fates.

"No!" I screamed, I could sense Alucard growing angry but I didn't care, I didn't want either one of them to die.

"Seras..." Adam whispered, but I just grew angry with the two, my eyes glowing a dark crimson, I didn't want to see the two, I didn't even want to speak to them, so I ran.

* * *

Seras started to run away from us, I grinned and turned towards Adam who watched after her concerned.

"She has decided..." I said, he looked at me curiously.

"Decided?" Adam asked.

"Whoever catches her first can claim her." I purred, Adam's eyes became wide, but before he could do anything else I started running after my Draculina.

* * *

Blood tears poured down my face as I ran into the woods, wanting to get far away from them, I was blinded by tears and not being able to see where I was going, but I didn't care. How could they make me decide like that? Choose someone's fate like that, say which death they get and deserve. I didn't want my ex-fledging to die, but I didn't want my ex-Master to die either, I loved them both, I was so confused. I loved Alucard but I loved Adam as well, God what is wrong with me, liking the two, I'm being selfish holding onto both of them. I heard footsteps behind me, I shifted my head to look behind me, I was surprised to see Alucard behind me, his hand reached out towards me, he was grabbing for me?

My eyes became wide as I jumped gracefully into the air and landed on a branch, I crouched and looked down at Alucard, what the hell is he doing. Alucard smirked up at me as I glared down at him, I then heard more footsteps, but they stopped, I looked behind me to see Adam jumping up into the air, he hit me, we both went flying out of the tree. I landed hard on my back, all the air leaving my body, what the hell is wrong with the two?! Are they planning to rape me?! Why attack me?! I quickly crawled out from under Adam, I stood up to run, but Adam grabbed my ankle and Alucard grabbed the back of my neck, I growled at the two.

"What the hell?! Have you two gone mad?!" I growled and clawed at Alucard's hand and my other foot going back to kick Adam's hand off, the two let go, I quickly ran from them, more blood tears running down my cheeks. What's wrong with them? Why are they chasing me? Grabbing me? I shivered as I sobbed, perhaps Adam has gone mad like Alucard. I could hear the two running after me again and they were catching up, I jumped back into the air, and landed on the ground gracefully as Vlad, my white blonde wolf. I was able to run farther away from the two, my blood now soaking my fur, I growled angrily.

Alucard appeared in front of me as his black wolf, I quickly stopped dead in my tracks, the leaves under me crunching from my weight, I got into an attack position and bared my fangs at him, growling like a mad animal. Alucard didn't move, his eight red eyes staring straight at me, I circled him, getting ready to either attack or for his attack. I was surprised when something hard hit me in the side and I once more went flying, I hit a tree, I shook my head and looked to my side to see a grey wolf, I knew right away that it was Adam. I was angry that he figured out how to turn into one of his animal familiars, it took me forever to figure that one out.

I stood up growling at him, he didn't do anything, just like Alucard, he just stared at me blankly, I went to back away but then teeth clamped down on the scruff of my neck. I struggled but I couldn't escape, I whimpered scared, Alucard growled at me. I quickly calmed down and transformed into my black panther, Ace, I was then a bit bigger then Alucard, I roared at Alucard and once again clawed at him. My big black paw swiping at the black wolf, Adam got into an attack position, Alucard let me go after I swiped at him again, I then once again ran from the two.

I could hear them running after me, their paws hitting the ground with a thud, once in awhile I could hear the twigs and leaves snapping under their feet. I didn't know what to do, I was so confused, I started to breath heavily from all the running, I was so weak from all the blood loss, damn it! Then I no longer heard their footsteps, I shifted my head to look behind me, but they weren't there, I looked around me, trying to sense them, trying to hear them, but there was nothing. They were always better at stalking then me, I always had trouble staying quiet, I got to into the game and Alucard or Adam would always end up finding my position. But today, I'm their prey, for some stupid reason, and I knew that I was going to lose.

Should I stop or should I keep running? I looked about scared, I felt like a little girl lost in the woods, scared of the creepy trees that looked like monsters, afraid of the dark. I shook my head and kept running, I am not scared, what should I be afraid of? Alucard and Adam wouldn't harm me...would they? They have been chasing me for awhile, grabbing for me, it didn't seem like they cared if they hurt me or not. I quickly came to a stop, trying to steady my breathing, I looked around, for a hiding spot, for a wolf, for a vampire, but there was still nothing. I transformed back into Vlad, hoping that if I was a wolf I will be able to sense the wolves near me, but I couldn't.

I howled out to them, hoping for a returned howl or for a warning that they were coming, but there was still nothing, I went in small circles, looking around the trees, where was I? Where's the manor? I sniffed, trying to smell the humans but I was too far to smell them, and Alucard hid his presence from me so I couldn't smell either one of them, I growled annoyed. I faced the way where I thought Hellsing Manor was and then I started running, I ran as fast as I could, hoping to get far from the male wolves, but as soon as I started running I heard their howls, the howl telling me that their prey was on the move. I shivered, I didn't like this, I wanted it to end.

**Adam! Alucard! Stop! **I screamed in their heads but they didn't answer me, I felt teeth snap down on my tail, I yipped, coming to a complete stop, I turned to see the grey wolf, Adam, he snarled at me. I was surprised when Alucard pounced on Adam, sending the two flying back, the two snarled at each other, their jaws snapping at one another. I quickly stood back up and watched the two crazy wolves, I transformed back into my human form and backed away slowly from the fighting wolves. I winced when a twig snapped under my foot, the two stopped and looked up at me, they were glaring and growling at me. The two got off of each other and started stalking me again, I bared my fangs at them.

"STOP!" I yelled but they still didn't listen to me, Adam and Alucard both lunged for me, I quickly jumped up and grabbed the tree, I hung off the side as I stared down at the two. They turned back into the human forms, their shadows coming after me, Alucard's a reddish black shadow, Adam's a bluish black shadow. I climbed up the tree and started jumping branch to branch, getting farther away from the two psychopaths. Before I could jump onto the next branch, Alucard appeared, he held out his arms, I fell into them, he pulled me into his form, I struggled as we fell to the floor.

"Seras..." Alucard purred. I growled and clawed at him, I pulled out of his embrace but as soon as I got up, Adam shoved into me, we both fell down a steep hill, I fell all the way down to the bottom, Adam fell halfway. I crawled away from him scared, he stood up snarling at me, craziness flashing in his eyes, he started to walk towards me, stopped halfway and got into a lunging position, my hand searched for a weapon, anything to defend myself. Adam lunged for me, my hand found something, I brought it up, and just as he landed on me, he landed on my stake. His blood gushed out onto me, his eyes wide as he looked at the stake in his heart, he looked up at me with sad eyes, his hand cupped my cheek, blood tears poured down my face.

"I'm sorry, Adam." I whispered.

"Se-Seras." Adam muttered before he closed his eyes, his body went limp, I crawled away from him, his body falling to the floor, I cried harder, holding myself.

"Alucard." I whined, then Alucard was there, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap, he petted my hair as I buried my face into his chest. "Alucard."

"Hush." Alucard said soothingly. "He is not dead, but asleep."

"What?" I asked confused.

"It happened to me many years ago, Abraham Van Helsing staked me, I fell into a slumber, once they removed the stake, I awoke from my slumber to find my self enslaved to Hellsing." Alucard said grinning at Adam.

"So...if I removed the stake..." I said reaching for the stake but Alucard gripped my wrist and pulled my hand away from it.

"No." Alucard said. "If you awake him, I will kill him, there can only be one No Life King, and one No Life Queen."

"Is...this why you two were fighting?" I asked finally starting to understand, small sobs came from me.

"Yes." Alucard purred, nuzzling my neck. "Become my Mate, Seras Victoria. Become mine."

* * *

**End of Chapter 37**

**Chapter 38 will be the last chapter, I'm also planning on making a sequel to this.**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello Humans,**

**There will be a sequel to this, not sure when it will come out. Also this might be a short chapter, I'm sorry. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Adam was put away in one of the dungeons, Sir Integra ordered everybody to stay away from that dungeon and to never remove the stake from Adam's heart. Alucard seemed happier in away, he came to me more, held me, nuzzled my neck, I knew then that Alucard did want me, he wanted me the whole time it was just that Adam was in the way. I purred happily as Alucard wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his form, his chin resting on my shoulder as he purred away.

"Sir Integra said that we could go off for awhile so I can Mate with you." Alucard whispered in my ear.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My home, our home, Romania." Alucard said.

...

**The Next Night (Romania)**

I looked up at the giant castle made of dark grey stone, it was so big, I didn't really think about it when I realized that Alucard is really Dracula, aka Vlad the Impaler. I didn't know he lived in a castle, well he is a king, Alucard chuckled when seeing my expression.

"Close your mouth, Seras, or you might catch flies." Alucard joked, I closed my mouth as I stared at the castle wide eyed.

"Alucard...this is really your home?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes." Alucard said his grin widening, his crimson eyes shifted to me, I looked at him curiously and then gave him a small smile.

"What?" I whispered, he pulled me to his form, his lips capturing mine.

"You will become mine." Alucard purred, I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm sorry, Alucard." I whispered, he looked at me curiously.

"Why do you apologize, my dear?" Alucard asked.

"I was blinded, I didn't realize who I loved, who I truly loved." I said ashamed of myself, he cupped my cheek.

"You now know who you are to be with, you know who you love now, so there is no need to apologize about the past." Alucard said, I gave him a small nod, he grinned and materialized us to one of the rooms in the castle. I looked around, the room actually looked quite clean, as if somebody has been here cleaning it, there was a king size bed, a big ass coffin a few feet from it, glass doors leading to a balcony, a big wardrobe, a dresser, and a golden mirror. Alucard didn't pay any attention to this stuff as he kissed my neck, he threw me onto the bed.

I squeaked as my back hit something soft, I looked up to see his crimson orbs burning into mine, they were filled with lust and hunger, I gulped at the gaze with a weak smile. Alucard's hand went to my waist and caressed it, I bit my lip and held back a moan, he grinned at me, my hands went to his pants, I undid his pants fast, I wanted him, needed him. Alucard chuckled at my impatience, he tore off my skirt and panties, he purred happily as he cupped my heat, I moaned, my head falling back onto the pillow. Alucard thrusted up into me, I groaned from the pain but it wasn't as bad as the first time we did it, I pulled him down and cupped his cheeks as he pumped in and out of me.

"Alucard." I moaned, I scraped my nails along the side of his neck, he arched his back with a moan, a small hiss coming from him, his nails shredded my blouse, he ripped my bra off and started fondling my breast, I muffled my moans.

"You don't need to hold back, Seras. You can be as loud as you want, I want to hear you scream." Alucard encouraged me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned out loud. Alucard twisted and pinched my nipples, my hands went to his chest and I slowly shredded his shirt until it fell around him and his chest was bare to me. I stroked his pale chest, he purred happily, he leaned down and bit into my shoulder, I winced from the pain but it turned to pleasure, I licked over his flesh before biting into his shoulder.

His powerful blood ran through me, making my heart beat fast, I orgasmed when drinking his blood but Alucard didn't stop, he thrusted into me faster. I felt as a bond formed between us, an amazing one, far better then our Master and Childe bond, I could feel everything he was feeling. I purred happily as I felt what my Mate was feeling, I rubbed my head against his cheek in a loving way. We both withdrew our fangs from each other and stared into each other's eyes, he leaned down and kissed me hard, I moaned in his mouth, his tongue swept into my mouth and he played with my tongue.

"Alucard." I purred as we pulled away from our searing kiss, I arched my back as I orgasmed, a few seconds later Alucard came, we both moaned and breathed heavily, Alucard petted my hair and kissed my neck.

"My Mate." Alucard purred happily, he pulled out of me and fell to his side next to me, I curled up against him, his arms going around me. We sat in the peaceful silence.

* * *

**The End**

**Yeah, I know short, but I said it would be. The sequel will be called "The Awakening of the King" Or something like that. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
